O Despertar Do Sol
by Jade Toreador
Summary: [Yaoi,Lemon,U.A,Sobrenatural]Em sua busca por vingança,Dharr se envolve com Dante de Sparda,um demônio metade humano que detém não somente uma força imensa,mas também as rédeas de seu destino.Vingança,ódio,desejo e amor se misturam nessa história.Cap5,6ON
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** O Despertar Do Sol  
**Gênero:** Yaoi, Lemon, U.A, Sobrenatural  
**Personagem principal:** Dante De Sparda  
**Autores:** Jade Toreador/ Scarlet Toreador  
**Status:** Incompleto

**Sumário**: Em sua busca por vingança, Dharr se envolve com Dante de Sparda, um demônio metade humano que detém não somente uma força imensa, mas também as rédeas de seu destino. Vingança, ódio, desejo e amor se misturam nessa história.

* * *

**O Despertar Do Sol**

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

Dante dificilmente olhava para o passado ou se preocupava com o futuro. Vivia o presente, e só. Seu espírito indômito, imortal, o fazia beber da vida como se ela fosse um vinho saboroso, mas extremamente dispensável... Ao mesmo tempo em que sorvia os prazeres e alegrias da vida humana, o lado demoníaco do seu ego olhava tudo e todos com uma apatia extrema, temperada com um senso de humor cético e descrente de tudo que não fosse ele próprio...

Demônios nunca choravam, dissera ele uma vez para Mary, a garota de alcunha "Lady" que presenciara a sua desventura de se confrontar com Virgil, o gêmeo dele, Dante, pelos poderes de Sparda, o pai deles dois, o grande demônio que um dia selara o portal do inferno, isolando o mundo humano do demoníaco...

O inferno...

Dante estava naquele instante olhando para o céu. Uma lua cheia, muito avermelhada, saíra da paisagem e subia agora por de trás do letreiro luminoso "DEVIL MAY CRY"... Ali, onde aqueles dizeres em néon brilhavam, era o seu lar, o seu negócio, sua "toca", como gostava de dizer... Aquele nome, que o letreiro exibia, lembrava-lhe que ele, meio humano, meio demônio, fora capaz de soltar lagrimas um dia... Por Virgil... Seu irmão...

Demônios podiam chorar? Bem, ele podia. Tinha sangue humano misturado no sangue imortal dos demônios... Pensar em Virgil, diante daquela lua sangrenta, lhe dava um certo pesar, um mau presságio até... Muitos anos haviam se passado, e Virgil se fora para sempre... Mas o que lhe oprimia a alma então? Ah, sentia um perigo iminente...

O portal estava lacrado...Mas estariam os demônios planejando uma nova tentativa de unir as dimensões entre os mundos humanos e demoníacos? Nem Deus sabia...

Mas os sinais, ah, sim, ele, Dante, podia percebê-los: o papa morrera...As tsunamis destruíram cidades... As constelações se alinhavam de modo a propiciar a proximidade da dimensão demoníaca do mundo mortal... O próprio Apocalipse bíblico prometia, com esses sinais, a proximidade da "Besta", símbolo do reino das trevas! Seu pai, o demônio Sparda, retardara a invasão demoníaca e, ele, Dante, agora, jurara fazer o mesmo, mas... Um novo ciclo, uma nova ameaça, estava para acontecer... Sentia isso na pele!

Uma coisa era assistir "Constantine" no cinema e achar graça da capacidade humana de transformar a realidade numa ficção banal...Outra coisa era saber a verdade.

Se os humanos soubessem que os demônios estavam, exatamente como no filme, à espreita de uma chance de deslacrar o portal dimensional entre os mundos, imortal e mortal, e adentrar na terra... Ah, tolas criaturas os humanos, que não percebiam os sinais proféticos em tudo aquilo!

Achavam que era imaginação a intuição da verdade alarmante... E comiam pipocas no cinema enquanto viam Keanu Reeves lutar contra demônios tentando atingir as dimensões terrestres! Não era o que ele, Dante, fazia desde sempre? Lutava contra os demônios que tentavam derrubar o lacre que seu pai impusera ao portal...

Dante apanhou a espada de Sparda, seu pai, e a reluziu no ar... Que viessem os demônios! Estaria preparado para eles como sempre estivera desde a morte de seu pai... E os humanos que continuassem sem perceber a própria cegueira!

Dante de Sparda rodopiou a espada, brincou com ela, depois entrou no salão do seu escritório e a atirou na parede. Displicentemente, jogou seu sobre-tudo vermelho sobre a mesa, apanhou um pedaço de pizza fria que estava por ali e abriu o frigobar para pegar uma lata de cerveja. Não precisava alimentar-se. Mas gostava da sensação de mastigar e beber, exatamente como gostava de sexo. Sim, do sexo precisava bem mais do que de comida! Era uma sensação humana fútil para um demônio, mas... Muito prazerosa. Como aquela cerveja...

Apanhou a cerveja e a bebeu de um só gole... Foi quando ouviu um ruído estranho na porta...

- Ainda não abri, volte depois...

Mais um som estranho... Apanhou suas duas pistolas automáticas, que sempre ficavam presas em coldres ajustados em suas costas, e deu salto espetacular, indo parar na janela do escritório que ficava ao alto, quase junto ao teto.

Viu a hora em que três homens começavam a disparar uzzis contra sua nova moto e contra seu escritório... Entraram atirando em tudo...

Saltou, enquanto as balas furavam as paredes, sua bateria, e também suas caixas de som... A moto explodiu, fazendo uma bola de fogo incandescer diante do seu estabelecimento comercial, a agência mercenária "Devil May Cray...".

Ao contrário do que se poderia esperar, os olhos lindos de Dante brilharam de satisfação... Ele sorria! Seus cabelos louríssimos, quase brancos, reluziam o avermelhado das chamas...

- Ah, pelo jeito, a festa vai começar... Eu adoro isso...

De onde estava, Dante desceu num salto acrobático, atirando em tudo que se movesse... Piruetas fantásticas, possíveis graças apenas à sua natureza semi-demoníaca. Em fração de segundos, jaziam vários corpos pelo chão que agora recebia poças crescentes de sangue em toda a sua extensão...

O olhar translúcido de Dante era frio agora, mas havia ainda um sorriso cético nos lábios bonitos...

- Simples humanos...

Ajoelhou-se ao lado dos corpos e começou a examinar os bolsos das vestes... Não encontrou documento algum. Mas, subitamente, vislumbrou no pescoço de um dos cadáveres o desenho de uma cobra mordendo a própria cauda, símbolo do infinito. Dentro do círculo, desenhos egípcios representando Amon Rá, o grande Deus Sol... Estremeceu. A seita de Akenaton, o faraó que desafiara sacerdotes e Deuses para proclamar a existência única do Deus Supremo Amon.

Desde tempos imemoriais, esta seita cultivava o Deus egípcio e se dedicava ao ocultismo, principalmente à desvendar os mistérios do além... Do sobrenatural... O que queria a Akenatistas com ele, Dante? Matá-lo? Não, de certo que não. Ou não mandariam humanos simplórios com armas medíocres... Queriam despertar sua curiosidade e haviam despertado!

Ninguém sabia ao certo onde ficavam os praticantes dessa antiguíssima seita, nem mesmo ele, Dante, mas um semi-demônio, e também detetive, como ele, de certo não iria deixar de conseguir obter alguma informação...

Iria até o Al Mahakan, restaurante egípcio do centro da cidade... Lá, sempre havia vibrações cósmicas estranhas... Poderia ser um reduto da seita... Ali, de um jeito ou de outro, conseguiria informações para levá-lo até o cretino que mandara aqueles tolos para destruir sua moto nova e sua bateria...

Riu. Já era a terceira vez que comprava uma bateria musical nova para ser estraçalhada por monstros ou balas...

**ooOoo**

A decoração era a esperada de um restaurante egípcio... As paredes altas, como as antigas tumbas, repletas de símbolos e desenhos... Na decoração, enormes estátuas de Anúbis saudavam os visitantes. Eram estátuas que pareciam vivas, do mármore negro mais puro... Algo que impressionava leigos em egiptologia e também os experts do assunto...

Dante entrou devagar, daquele seu jeito gingado, meio boêmio, olhando tudo e todos com indiferença. Seu porte atlético, seus cabelos muitos brancos, e, principalmente, seu longo casaco vermelho, que usava sem camisa alguma por baixo, impressionavam os freqüentadores dali tanto quanto o ambiente exótico.

Era uma beleza ferina, que agradava olhares masculinos e femininos. Mas Dante, filho do grande Sparda, não dava a mínima para o frisson que sempre causava quando entrava num lugar público. Estava absorto em sentir auras, energias, queria vislumbrar ali espíritos, espectros ou mesmo demônios encarnados em gente possuída. Mas para a sua frustração, naquele momento, por ali parecia haver apenas humanos...

Será possível que errara no seu palpite? Não havia ali nada de anormal... Se fosse um reduto akenatista, bem, eram humanos, pelo que sabia, mas diziam os boatos que eram dotados de poderes telepáticos consideráveis... Boatos, pelo jeito. Se existissem mesmo, pela visita medíocre que ele, Dante, havia recebido no seu reduto, não passavam de humanos simplórios...

Pela câmera de vídeo Dharr Dhul Figar viu a entrada que pretendia ser discreta de Dante. Respirou fundo, esticou os dedos alongados e seu olhar felino se estreitou ainda mais. Sentiu sua espinha se arrepiar, mas não moveu nem um músculo de seu rosto perfeito. Ouviu uma voz...

- Ele entrou no salão, senhor... E agora?

Figar levou apenas alguns instantes antes de responder:

- Agora o temos onde ele precisava estar! Tenham calma e não se precipitem! Se alguma coisa sair errada hoje prometo pelos Deuses que não terão as cabeças sobre o pescoço amanhã.Vou descer ao salão...

A túnica branca cobria corpo de Figar com ambigüidade. Ele fechou sua mente para qualquer pensamento em relação a Dante e entrou no salão da boate dirigindo-se direto a sua mesa particular...

Sabia que Dante de Sparda iria perguntar pelo dono do lugar... E que iria se apresentar a ele... E assim foi. Logo um dos seus "leões de chácara" apareceram e disseram que o homem louríssimo exigia ser apresentado ao proprietário do restaurante...

- Mande-o entrar...

- Devemos desarmá-lo?

Figar sorriu, um sorriso lindo, mas frio...

- Ele é um matador mesmo com as mãos nuas... As armas não fazem a menor diferença... Deixe-o entrar...

Os seguranças obedeceram, e conduziram Dante à presença de Figar...

Olharam-se, medindo forças... Dante não se impressionava com nada, mas há centenas de anos, não se lembrava de ver um rosto exótico e singular como aquele... Bonito demais para ser humano... Uma pena... Em poucos anos, como a flor arrancada do plantio, iria fenecer...Um olhar altivo, nobre, mas de qualquer forma... Humano...

- Você é o manda chuva aqui?

Dahr sorriu... _"Dentes perfeitos"_, pensou Dante...

- Sou, desde que o antigo dono se mudou novamente para o Cairo... Você é filho do Grande Sparda...

Dante abriu os braços, rindo, com ironia...

- Para minha fama me preceder até num boteco egípcio, é porque vocês de certo conhecem os Akenatistas, estou certo?

Darh ampliou seu sorriso...

- Antes de responder a sua pergunta, faço outra: porque deseja saber?

- Estou de muito mau humor, com minha moto, meu instrumento musical e meu escritório destruídos por três humanos idiotas, um deles tinha o símbolo sagrado de Amon...

Dharr Dhul Figar encarou Dante com seus olhos de gato enquanto seu sorriso morria no rosto, disse então num tom tão baixo que senão fosse Dante de Sparda metade humano, metade demônio, sequer teria ouvido:

- Siga em frente movido pelo animo e iluminando com esperança o seu caminho...

Ficaram se encarando por alguns instantes, por questões de segundos Dante quase se viu envolvido pelos olhos amendoados da cor de mel que produzia um contraste fascinante na pele morena..._"Um feiticeiro talvez...!" _Foi o que pensou Dante fazendo um esforço e livrando-se da presença forte daquele olhar.

- Não seja piegas! Não lhe cai bem esse tipo de dito popular...

Sem deixar de fitar Dante, Dharr perguntou:

- Posso saber porque não?

- Não são palavras para um assassino...

A boca perfeita de Dharr se abriu num sorriso, ele se aproximou de Dante e com uma ousadia singular passou a mão pelo seu peito nu por baixo do casaco vermelho, os cabelos negros ocultavam sua expressão e mais uma vez sua voz só foi audível devido à audição aguçada de Dante...

- Acredite, eu nunca... Nunca matei nenhum tipo de ser vivo... Você é tão... Quente... Pensei que não tivesse sangue correndo em suas veias...

Dante sentiu um arrepio delicioso de desejo, totalmente involuntário, mas que estava ali, atormentando-o, de qualquer forma... Não era um tipo que se envolvia com homens. De longe, preferia as mulheres, macias, tenras, e disponíveis... Era-lhe uma surpresa desagradável, até, perceber que aquele egípcio exótico tinha um forte poder sobre sua libido. Feitiço? Duvidava. Se havia algum, era o da carne, um feitiço natural entre corpos bonitos e fogosos... Um feitiço que existia desde os primórdios da humanidade...

O mestiço homem-demônio fez um esforço considerável para se afastar um pouco. Seus olhos claros percorriam a boca macia e o pescoço de Figar, perguntando que gosto teriam eles ao toque... Retrucou:

- Meu sangue agora não é a questão... Dharr Dul Figar. Não é esse o seu nome?

Dharr assentiu, sorrindo...

- Telepatia?

- Perguntei seu nome para uma das dançarinas...

As bocas ainda estavam muito próximas. Dharr estreitou os olhos, um brilho de pura libido brilhando nas íris, que pareciam feitas de puro mel...

Dante desviou mais uma vez o olhar...

- Porque recebi a visita indesejável no "Devil May Cry"?

- Lamarin, filha do antigo demônio celta Hamaron, uma híbrida, como você, foi seqüestrada e levada ao umbral que fica entre os mundos humano e demoníaco... Temo que ela esteja sendo usada em algum ritual para abrir a porta dos dois universos...

- Impossível. Meu irmão Virgil foi o último que tentou a façanha e se deu mal...

Dharr estremeceu a simples menção do nome de Virgil. Por anos, dezenas deles, Virgil fora seu amor e amante, e por culpa do seu odiado irmão, Dante, Virgil estava desaparecido...

Morto... Um semi-demônio destruído pelo seu próprio irmão...

No confronto entre os filhos de Sparda, Dante fora o guardião do portal mais uma vez e frustrara a tentativa do irmão em se tornar o senhor do mundo demoníaco ao abrir o portal... Ah, mas isso não importava agora, além da sua... Vingança... Era uma palavra muito doce, mesmo para ele, Dharr...

Dharr caminhou vagarosamente, exibindo na transparência da túnica egípcia um corpo deliciosamente andrógeno. Parou diante de um pequeno baú, e sem delongas, abriu-o, espalhando centenas de gemas preciosas diante dos olhos de Dante...

- Preciso resgatar Lamarin... Desejo seus serviços para isso, e também para proteger a ordem dos ataques demoníacos quando formos resgatar a sacerdotisa de Amon...Tudo leva a crer que demônios a levaram...

- Lamarin é uma sacerdotisa de Amon?

- Sim, como ela, acredito que outros vão ser seqüestrados, e por isso quero seus serviços, para protegê-los e evitar que fiquemos vulneráveis... Cinco sacerdotes, mais os rituais secretos de Amon, podem quebrar o selo do umbral...

Dante estava pensativo...

- Mensageiros demoníacos conseguiram atravessar o umbral para fazer o seqüestro...?

- Ao que tudo indica sim... A elite do universo negro pode conseguir passar em pequeno número, mas jamais formar um exército de invasão na terra, fazendo o selo apocalíptico do umbral... É justamente esse o ponto... Se os sacerdotes de Amon forem obrigados a revelarem os seus antigos segredos de telecinese e transporte aos demônios, nem o encanto do grande Sparda evitará que a terra seja invadida pelo exército infernal...

Dante suspirou... Começou a brincar com uma grande esmeralda, rodopiando-a entre os dedos...

- E quebrar a minha moto fez parte do seu poder de persuasão para que eu os ajude?

A voz de Dharr soou cheia de segundas intenções...

- Peço desculpas, mas o teste era necessário para provar aos outros sacerdotes que você era capaz de protegê-los... Mas posso usar outros métodos para persuadi-lo, se você desejar...

Dessa vez, Dante resolveu não ignorar a tremenda atração que sentia: puxou Dharr para si, e atrevidamente, lhe deu um beijo deliciosamente longo, onde sua língua penetrou avidamente a boca do outro... Dharr gemeu de susto, depois de prazer. As línguas se entrelaçaram como cobras fogosas, acendendo o corpo de ambos, mas, subitamente, Dante interrompeu o beijo, e disse...

- Fico apenas com as gemas, é o suficiente.

Recolheu as pedras no baú e o colocou sob os braços... Dharr ficou indignadíssimo. Muito lindo com a respiração descompassada, os olhos brilhando em raiva e desejo. Atrevido! Ousara beijá-lo e agora... Repudiava-o? Nenhum mortal, homem ou mulher, ou imortal, como os demônios e spectros, haviam feito algo assim em centenas de anos... Iria Dante fazer engolir aquela empáfia, ah, iria!

Dante estava se afastando, mas Dharr o chamou...

- Filho de Sparda!

- O que é?

- Se aceitou as pedras preciosas, deve agora prestar lealdade aos sacerdotes para ser aceito como o nosso Protetor...

- De acordo com os rituais antigos de iniciação?

- Exato.

- E quem é o grande sacerdote?

- Na ausência de Lamarin, eu.

Dante gargalhou...

- Eu deveria ter imaginado... Muito bem, se me garantir outro baú desses, me submeterei ao ritual com você...

Dharr estremeceu como se houvesse levado uma bofetada no rosto bonito. Sua voz soou mais uma vez quase imperceptível, mas era cheia de ira contida agora:

- Jamais paguei mortal ou imortal para se deitar comigo, muito menos, nos rituais secretos do Templo de Amon...

Dante estava mesmo impressionado com a beleza ferina do outro... Mas fingiu que não. Deu um sorriso jocoso, como um cafajeste quando vê uma moça bonita...

- Ora, Dharr, para tudo há uma primeira vez... Se me quer no ritual como grande protetor do Tempo de Amon e que eu ache a sacerdotisa desaparecida, me arrume mais algumas pedras como essas... Caso contrário, não estarei no templo na noite de lua cheia para a iniciação...

As mãos de Dharr se crisparam de raiva... Tinha que vingar a morte de Virgil... Mas aquele atrevido não perdia por esperar... Sua vingança seria doce...

- Trato feito.

Sem dizer mais nada, Dante saiu sem olhar para trás.

Dharr estremeceu, a força, a áurea daquele homem era muito forte, estreitou os olhos respirou fundo, o corpo ainda clamando por satisfação. Mordeu os lábios, a única coisa que o deixara satisfeito era que tinha certeza de que Dante de Sparda o considerava apenas um humano. A prova de fogo estava feita e aquele que devia morrer não tinha sentindo a força poderosa dele, Dharr!

Lançou os olhos ao redor da boate. Um rapaz com jeito arrogante, muito masculino, chamou sua atenção. Concentrou-se nele até que o rapaz olhou em sua direção. Ele, Dharr sorriu, e então o rapaz começou a se aproximar. A garota que estava com ele ainda tentou segurá-lo, mas o moço a empurrou para longe Aproximando-se de Dharr e disse a voz com um forte sotaque:

- Eu te conheço de algum lugar?

- Abordagem medíocre a sua...

- Como?

- Nada, para o que eu quero você serve. - Dharr olhou para seus homens e com um gesto de cabeça indicou-lhes o que fazer e então disse para o rapaz... - Vá com eles que eu te prometo uma noite como você jamais teve em sua vida mundana...

Já rendido por uma forte hipnose o rapaz seguiu os asseclas de Dharr. A boca do egípcio ainda sentia o gosto de Dante, mas ele sorriu e seu sorriso foi frio... Ainda veria aquele demônio implorando por ele!

Dharr subiu para ficar com o humano pelo resto da madrugada...

**ooOoo**

Poucos dias depois, Dante foi avisado em sonhos, por dois sacerdotes de Amon, onde era o local sagrado do templo.

Acordou cheio de uma estranha paz interior, mas também movido por uma forte inquietação. Podia sentir um perfume adocicado no ar, um perfume que lhe lembrava... Dharr, os olhos de mel... Era como se a energia dele estivesse impregnando o ar...

Dante dormia completamente nu. Ergueu-se da cama e abriu a janela, deixando a luz fria da lua iluminar seus músculos deliciosamente perfeitos, sem se importar com a excitação que intumescia a virilidade do seu órgão.

Sorriu... As estrelas mostravam que era o dia da iniciação dos seguidores de Amon... Dharr estava lá, esperando por ele. Como grande sacerdote, substituindo Lamarin, teria que fazer com ele, Dante, todo o cerimonial do templo... Isso seria no mínimo... Interessante. Percebera no humano uma leve irritação na aura, como se não gostasse dele... O que deixava aquilo muito mais... Promissor!

Dante, de repente, saiu do quarto e deu um salto acrobático descendo para o andar de baixo sem usar um único degrau.

Vestiu-se com velocidade sobre-humana, colocou nas costas os coldres com sua automática e subiu na moto, uma outra nova, que comprara com uma ínfima parte do que valia uma única gema preciosa que o Sacerdote lhe dera. A moto ficava guardada ali mesmo na sala. Dante acelerou e abriu a porta frontal do "Devil May Cry" com seu poder telepático. Saiu dali numa velocidade assombrosa, numa roda só, "voando baixo" rumo ao tempo secreto do poderoso Akenaton, o faraó que fora punido por adorar Amon e desprezar os outros Deuses...

**ooOoo**

Dharr estava de frente ao espelho, mas seus olhos estavam fechados. Tinha as mãos postas como se fosse em oração, no entanto, a palidez de sua pele morena denotava uma espécie de transe. Ele não parecia presente, um ar gelado percorreu o salão fazendo com que os seus seguidores estremecessem:

- Ele não diz nada. Há horas, está assim parado nessa posição como se...

- Fique quieto! - disse um rapaz louro de belos olhos verdes-jade – ele está sempre presente mesmo que não pareça estar!

- Mas como pode?

- Ele é a espada do profeta! Ele tudo pode e nem precisa de permissão! Se quiser ser um de seus seguidores apenas observe e obedeça!

Naquele instante Dharr abriu os olhos e foi como se uma luz ofuscante inundasse todo o salão.

- Ele já esta seguindo para o templo. Vão todos, estarei com vocês em breve. Deixem tudo preparado!

**ooOoo**

Sozinho no grande salão, Dharr dessa vez fitou-se no espelho. A túnica branca e transparente mal disfarçava seu corpo nu! Os longos cabelos negros caiam em suas costas, brilhantes como um manto de estrelas de ônix:

- Virgil esteja ao meu lado, hoje começara a nossa vingança!

Sem esperar mais ele foi para o templo que estava oculto nos subterrâneos do da boate. Ninguém que visse o bar por fora poderia imaginar que pudesse esconder tanta riqueza em suas profundezas, as paredes pareciam feitas de puro ouro!

Dharr Dhul Figar entrou no templo seu corpo envolto em uma capa branca que escondia a transparência da túnica.Os olhos dourados estavam marcados pelo kajal dando-lhe uma expressão ainda mais fascinante. Em suas mãos trazia um baú delicado do mais puro alabastro. Só se ouvia o mais profundo silêncio no interior daquele lugar que parecia muito, muito distante do século XXI.

Seus pupilos, altos sacerdotes de Amon, em número de dez, ao todo, se colocaram em volta dele entoando canções em uma língua antiga que evocava os espíritos elementais criadores do mundo...

Dharr fechou os olhos mais uma vez e, com sua força energética poderosa, fez o grande pentágono se fechar em raios de luz que passava pelos sacerdotes que serviam de vértices e criava um campo energético poderosíssimo...

**ooOoo**

Na câmara que levava as profundezas subterrâneas do templo oculto sob o restaurante, Dante sentiu aquela força energética assustadora. Pouca coisa o assustava, mas o fato é que aquela quantidade de emanação cósmica era possante demais, até para um demônio ou spectro! Apenas anjos, ou semi-Deuses, eram capazes de ter uma energia daquela... Quem estaria emanando aquela força, que era tão onisciente que ele podia senti-la mesmo dali, de onde estava?

Dante caminhou... Foi recebido pelos servidores do templo. Apaticamente se deixou banhar e se perfumar... Havia ali, indistintamente homens, mulheres e espectros...

Dante percebeu também um discreto vampiro, sim, sabia-o assim porque sua aura era própria dos da espécie... O cara ficava ali, parado, esperando o desenrolar daquele banho cerimonial... Era um segurança de certo, mas estava num silêncio respeitoso... Sabia que ele, Dante, poderia cortar seu coração vampírico no meio com a grande espada de Sparda...

O nível energético que Dante sentia ainda o impressionava... Aos poucos, aquilo foi diminuindo, mas ainda havia uma forte emanação em todo o local.

Dante recusou a túnica branca:

- Prefiro o meu casaco vermelho de sempre...

- Não pode entrar no ritual com suas roupas comuns...

- Se me quiserem nele, vai ter que ser assim...

Sem esperar que o vestissem, enfiou-se na sua calça justíssima, colocou o casaco vermelho e as botas... Entrou altivo na sala principal do tempo... Soltou uma exclamação súbita de admiração quando viu Dharr na sala principal do templo...

Era mesmo impressionante a figura Dharr parado no centro de luz que emanava do pentágono! Os olhos abertos exibiam um brilho impressionante! Dante sentia seu coração se acelerar, a adrenalina correr mais forte... Dharr caminhou descalço sobre o mármore negro aproximando dele, Dante! Seus pupilos fizera um semicírculo atrás dele, cinco de cada lado. Por um instante Dante pensou que fossem todos iguais, tão parecidos eram...

Os olhos frios de Dharr fixaram-se nele, abriu o baú do mais puro alabastro egípcio e ali dentro brilhava uma pedra enorme acomodada sobre o veludo vermelho... A voz de Dharr soou então como se fosse música:

- Uma luz no céu que parecia um segundo sol se aproximava. Na verdade, ela estava guardando a cidade de Akhet-Aten desde cedo naquele fatídico dia. Seu brilho aumentava na medida em que se aproximava do palácio real. Os saqueadores, atemorizados, ficaram estáticos, brandindo as suas armas manchadas pelo sangue. E o faraó, profundamente entristecido, entregou-se a um poder imenso e desconhecido. Nosso faraó Akhenaton foi à voz escolhida de Áton, pois o próprio Deus Único, como um disco flamejante, se aproximou da Terra e o levou, como se fosse um redemoinho de vento, sem voz. E Ele foi elevado, porque houve sublimes mãos que, de fato, O elevaram. Quem vai protegê-lo agora?

Dharr estendeu o baú para Dante, enquanto dois de seus discípulos retiravam sua capa deixando-o apenas com a fina túnica transparente envolvendo seu corpo.

Dante estremeceu. Conhecia aquela língua antiga, egípcia, falada pela alta nobreza: Faraós e sacerdotes... Era a lenda de Amon. Talvez nem fosse lenda. O ritual tinha uma poderosa força mágica!

Dante subitamente sentiu uma força telepática poderosa, era os discípulos de Dharr lhe dando mentalmente as palavras que deveriam ser respondidas no ritual... Estremeceu. Sentiu uma excitação estranha, que sentia só quando via o perigo pela frente... Respirou fundo e respondeu...

- Eu o protegerei! Eu, o Grande Protetor do Templo, escolhido por Ísis, Senhora da Terra, para proteger Amon, Senhor Eterno dos Céus... Eu, Filho de Sparda, me torno agora o grande protetor, o senhor absoluto da antiga sabedoria, o guerreiro que irá fazer o Alto e o Baixo Nilo serem eternos... Eu sou o Protetor de Amon... Eu acolho o seu sacerdote...

Os olhos de Dharr brilharam como se tivessem luz própria. Seus lábios perfeitos pareceram encarnados, cheios e saborosos quando perguntou na antiga língua egípcia:

- Agora e sempre?

Dante respondeu antes mesmo de perceber:

- Agora e Sempre!

Dharr então se ajoelhou aos pés de Dante e erguendo o baú que continha o mais puro Rubi brilhante como sangue disse:

- Salve, belo sol, Governante do Dia. Nasça pela manhã para iluminar meu caminho. Por todas as manhãs enquanto durar o meu desígnio...

Dante respondeu:

- Recebo você com a luz que reverbera na alma e na paixão que queima em cada ser vivente...

Dante disse a si mesmo que fazia o ritual por causa do enorme rubi que brilhava a sua frente, mas, no íntimo, sua alma fria, semi-humana, lhe dizia que não era bem assim... Aquele ritual estava mexendo com ele, de um modo paradoxalmente inesperado!

Aproximou-se de Dharr e o tocou, abraçando-o, o trazendo para si, como exigia o momento.

Ele, Dante, estava ali representando o Deus máximo Amon, o protetor. O sacerdote representava Akenaton e a humanidade acolhida e protegida... O êxtase da união entre divino e humano era a síntese do antigo ritual...

Não havia entre Deuses a conotação carnal mundana e estereotipada que havia entre humanos. Pouco importava se eram dois homens que estavam ali no momento. O que valia realmente era o que eles energeticamente estavam simbolizando no sagrado momento da união... A união espiritual deveria ser simbolizada pela união física.

E Dante, mais uma vez, sentiu uma forte inquietação tomando conta dele... Era-lhe difícil manter o controle mental, e principalmente, o físico. Como o "Grande Protetor" ele deveria aceitar o corpo de Dharr como sua âncora de fervor e paixão...

Dante colocou o antigo baú sobre o altar sacerdotal e se voltou para Dharr, seus olhos claros brilhando uma cobiça agora não mais disfarçada. O brilho dos olhos de Dante eram agora os de um demônio... Ele, lentamente, puxou para cima a túnica de Dharr, desnundando-o...

Dharr estremeceu não tanto pelo ar frio que percorreu sua pele, mas quanto pelo olhar do homem, semiDeus, Deus - demônio, alma andante que tinha a sua frente... Quem era aquele homem, de que fibra era feito...? Ergueu seus olhos que encontraram o olhar perscrutador de Dante de Sparda que mesmo sem saber, parecia perguntar a mesma coisa a ele... De onde você vem...? O que estamos fazendo aqui!

Os corpos se uniram, o corpo nu de Dharr colou-se ao corpo ainda vestido com o casaco vermelho de Dante. Estremeceu, as mãos de Dante pareciam ter calor além do humano naquele instante. A custo segurou gemido que seria profano naquele momento, as bocas quase se uniram, mas também não era direito, apenas o ato consagrava o elo espiritual...

Não se sabe de onde aconteceu uma chuva de trevos de quatro folhas, Dante sentiu-os caindo em sua pele enquanto mãos invisíveis tiravam o seu elegante sobre-tudo. O trevo de quatro folhas era considerado símbolo de Ísis, a Grande Deusa, e utilizado nos Rituais de Iniciação e em Rituais para o Amor e para a Sorte.

Vozes começaram a soar a volta deles num cântico:

"Ísis, Grande Deusa, eu te agradeço o presente que me deste e te rogo para que satisfaças o meu grande desejo de amor e proteção. Em nome do meu povo e minha crença guardarei este teu símbolo, mesmo quando tiver conseguido aquilo que desejo, em nome do amor que tenho por ti. Obrigado, Minha Senhora".

Depois que as vozes se calaram os corpo colados de Dante de Dharr que separavam-se apenas pela calça do humano-demônio pareceram se fundir em um só. Dharr afastou-se e deitando-se na grande pedra de mármore do altar de sacrifício disse:

- Eu me uno às Forças Cósmicas no Grande e Eterno Ciclo, que tudo pode e que tudo é. EU sou tudo. Grandes Forças Cósmicas descei sobre a minha alma e tornai-me poderoso. Eu vos agradeço, minhas Grandes Forças Cósmicas, e vos entrego meu amor e minha força. Estou protegido por seu poder Ó majestoso Deus e graciosa Deusa, de dia e à noite. Estou a partir de agora a sua mercê...

Dharr estendeu o baú para Dante, enquanto dois de seus discípulos retiravam sua capa deixando-o apenas com a fina túnica transparente envolvendo seu corpo.

Dante estava sob o forte impacto das forças mágicas do ritual... Sentia fremir sob a pele uma energia cósmica inexplicável. Era mesmo como se o próprio Amon lhe enviasse forças! Respirou fundo. Tolice. Era um semi-demônio, sobre-humano, não um impressionável! Os cânticos, os trevos de quatro folhas, tudo muito lindo, mas ele estava acima disso tudo! E se ele agora, representava Amon, podia agir ali como bem entendesse... Pelo menos, assim seria, durante o ritual...

Dante puxou para si o corpo de Dharr... Dessa vez, segurou a boca do moreno com força, e lhe deu um exigente beijo, que não admitia recusas. Dharr Dul Figar gemeu, primeiro de espanto e prazer, depois de indignação. Conseguiu desviar os lábios com dificuldade...

- Herege! Você...

Não conseguiu terminar o que dizia... O olhar de Dante era mesmo puro encantamento e cobiça. Por segundos, os olhos de Dante ficaram vermelhos incandescentes, demoníacos, depois novamente claros, azuis como um lago onde ele, Dharr, mergulhava profundamente...

A respiração de Dharr estava descompassada, pela magia, pela excitação. Por segundos, Figar tentou rebelar-se contra a terrível atração física que aquele semi-demônio lhe despertava. Era irmão do seu Virgil, o assassino dele, e ele, Dharr, estava ali para armar vingança, para seduzir Dante, não para ser seduzido!

Mesmo assim, algo mais forte do que seus pensamentos parecia lhe tirar as forças, a vontade própria... Libido, excitação... Uma força invisível parecia empurrar um para o outro...

Dante deitou novamente Dharr, com firmeza e ao mesmo tempo carinho, sobre a fria pedra de mármore que era o altar do templo... Acariciou o corpo macio com um toque firme e possessivo... Disse, sereno, mas decidido:

- Como Grande Protetor, eu exijo o meu direito ao seu corpo!

Sem esperar pela resposta de Dharr, Dante jogou seu casaco no chão e se despiu lentamente, fazendo seu corpo resplandecer uma luz própria e uma masculinidade deliciosa! Não se importava de serem assistidos pelos discípulos do templo. Sabia que há séculos intermináveis, assim podia acontecer nos rituais sagrados de Amon...

Dharr estremeceu, teve mesmo que usar de todo seu alto controle para não sucumbir àquele momento tão perigoso. Via o desejo nos olhos de Dante por mais que ele quisesse esconder, conseguia ver até um brilho de... Receio, mas não podia se regozijar, pois esse receio ele também tinha. Não podia desejar aquele corpo, aquele corpo era seu objeto de vingança e por Amon não iria se deixar envolver por ele.

Ergueu seu belo e exótico rosto e respirou fundo quando viu Dante nu em sua plena masculinidade.

- Por Amon, como seu sacerdote... Sou seu!

Dharr não fechou os olhos, eles estavam fixos nos olhos de Dante que assumia tonalidades variadas, mal sabia ele que seus olhos como Dante os viam pareciam feitos de puro ouro naquele instante. Dante cobriu seu corpo com o dele como um macho cobre uma fêmea. Os dois prenderam a respiração ao contato de suas peles, frio e calor, uma excitação que era quase dor. Muito baixo no ouvido de Dharr Dante disse:

- Levante suas pernas!

- Eu odeio você!

Dante riu ao mesmo tempo em que erguia as pernas de Dharr como se este fosse mesmo uma fêmea...

- Isso para mim não faz a menor diferença. Abra-se para mim e me aceite como... Seu dono!

Dharr não conseguiu responder a custo evitou um grito de dor quando Dante invadiu seu corpo de uma só vez com seu falo avantajado.

O cântico, os incensos, a cavalgada frenética, a dor... Dharr fechou os olhos por uns instantes, tentando ignorar tudo que não fosse a dor daquela posse rude. Seria bom sentir apenas dor, a humilhação de uma posse, mas... Céus, não era assim que estava acontecendo!

Logo depois das primeiras estocadas, a cavalgada furiosa foi se tornando prazerosa, tanto para um como para outro. A dor ainda existia, mas havia também um prazer crescente no ato carnal. O corpo de Dharr reagia deliciado a posse furiosa do semi-demônio. Mesmo que sua mente recusasse violentamente aceitar a se subjugar a Dante, seu corpo se entregava como um violino tocado por um spala.

De repente, o suor, o atrito dos corpos, a magia, tudo foi crescendo num grande frenesi. Dharr gritou, um grito que jamais havia ecoando antes nas paredes do templo. Um grito que era de êxtase e agonia ao mesmo tempo. Dante tapou os lábios deliciosos com uma mordida forte, e continuou sua cavalgada. De repente, no momento em que os dois quase atingiam o máximo do clímax deles, Dharr viu o corpo de Dante se transformar. Sua pele se tornou da cor azul púrpura, da cor do mar num dia nublado, a pele, ainda sedosa, era como um mármore polido... E asas. Dante era agora todo demônio, e tinha asas, e ainda tomando seu corpo, o levava para longe dali, galgando os céus de outras dimensões que ele, Dharr, ainda não conhecia... Não, era delírio aquilo, um delírio por causa do frenesi e dos incensos do templo...

Dharr fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, tentando dominar-se, livrar-se daquela visão estranha, que de jeito nenhum parecia ser alucinógena... Era o demônio Dante, agora, visto em sua plenitude! Como era possível uma visão tão linda de um demônio alado? Virgil, seu amor, irmão de Dante, quando se deitara com ele, jamais se mostrara na sua plenitude demoníaca... E agora, estaria Dante vendo também a verdadeira natureza dele, Dharr? Isso não podia acontecer... Não enquanto sua vingança não se completasse!

Dharr manteve os olhos profundamente fechados e a respiração suspensa. A coisa mais importante naquele instante era desviar sua mente dos pensamentos primordiais, das coisas que realmente importavam, pois não podia ter seu verdadeiro eu revelado a Dante. Mesmo enquanto tentava pensar em outras coisas Dharr era levado aquele momento... Sublime. Tentava pensar em alguma montanha no Tibet, tentava pensar no pior pesadelo de Hades, mas ainda assim continuava sentido Dante fortemente ligado a ele, muito mais do que qualquer outra pessoa jamais esteve...

Soltou a respiração lentamente, cada poro seu estava ligado de forma indelével a Dante. Os nervos ligados um a um. Alem de estar recebendo o sêmen de Dante dentro dele tinha a exata impressão de que estava o sangue do demônio como numa transfusão, uma hemodiálise... Simbiose perfeita! Por um instante teve certeza absoluta de que os corações dos dois batiam no mesmo ritmo... Uníssono.

Quando soltou todo o ar, como num exercício de fôlego Dharr ficou a esperar para ver quanto tempo conseguia ficar sem puxar o ar outra vez... Ainda sentia Dante latejando dentro dele... Sentia também latejando a vergonha dentro dele de ter gritado no êxtase, de ter se descontrolado. Na verdade tinha medo de abrir os olhos e ainda ver Dante em sua transformação, tinha medo do que isso podia significar! Estremeceu... Tinha medo de abrir os olhos e ver nos olhos maravilhoso de Dante o triunfo e zombaria.

Lentamente começou a sentir as coisas a sua volta. Ao longe podia ouvir o cântico dos discípulos, o ato tinha acabado e agora o ritual tinha que continuar, mas seria capaz de matar se abrisse os olhos e Dante estivesse olhando com aquela frieza e ironia singular dele. Assim enquanto o cheiro do incenso penetrava em suas narinas ele puxou lentamente o ar e disse baixo:

- Agora saia de cima de mim, seu mercenário! Tenho que cumprir o resto do ritual...

Dharr esperou, o peso de Dante parecia aumentar em cima dele ao mesmo tempo em que suas emoções voltavam ao seu controle embora soubesse que jamais fosse esquecer aquele momento de êxtase inigualável... Apenas pediu em silencio a Amon que não tivesse sido descoberto!

Dante se mexeu devagar, provocando um delicioso calafrio em Dharr, e logo depois, o desconforto por ter os corpos de ambos separados. Dharr então, finalmente, tomou coragem e abriu seus olhos, fitando o semi-demônio. Ah, antes não o tivesse feito! Não era o grandioso demônio de pele azulada e asas imensas como a de um anjo caído, mas sim, o jovem belíssimo de cabelos louros, quase brancos, com um olhar que inquietou o grande Sacerdote de Amon ainda mais! Um olhar de... Ternura. Não. Definitivamente, não. Ele, Dharr, esperava zombaria, superioridade, arrogâncias... Mas... Ternura? Não podia ser verdade. Isso não combinava com um desumano que matara o próprio irmão... Ao pensar em Virgil, o coração de Dharr apertou-se ainda mais. Como podia ter sentido prazer com o assassino do seu amante daquela forma? Como podia... Chega! Deveria consentrar-se no ritual sagrado!

Dharr ergueu-se e deixou que seus discípulos cobrissem seu corpo com a túnica branca. Entoou as rimas finais do ritual, enquanto os discípulos agora jogavam pétalas de rosas sobre o altar. Dante caminhou devagar, ainda nu, e apanhou a espada de seu pai. Girou-a no ar e fez com que um raio de energia se elevasse até o ponto mais alto do tempo, onde o sol, todas as manhãs, mandava seus primeiros raios para o ritual do nascer do dia... O templo inundou se de uma luz tão forte quanto a solar... Dante disse, solene...

- Eu, o protetor, desse momento em diante juro defender com minha vida imortal o templo e a eternidade de Amon...

Um silencioso respeitoso se fez até que a luz se dissipasse. Dharr não esperava que Dante fosse capaz de emanar uma energia quase tão poderosa quanto a de um Deus. Virgil nunca conseguira aquela façanha...

O culto havia acabado... Os sacerdotes se retiraram silenciosamente e agora, apenas as tochas iluminavam o interior do templo... Rosas e incensos ainda impregnavam o ar com um doce aroma...

Dharr caminhou devagar para próximo de Dante, enquanto esse vestia suas roupas habituais. Dharr estremeceu. Dante naquele casaco gótico, vermelho, era uma visão afrodisíaca...

- Suas palavras... Parecerem sinceras, mercenário.

Dante parou diante de Dharr. Era como se os dois medissem forças... A voz de Dante soou acusadora...

- Porque pensava em meu irmão durante o ritual?

Dharr recuou para trás, como se levasse uma bofetada...

- Eu... N- não... Conheço seu irmão.

- Mentira. Você projetou a aura dele durante o nosso... – sorriu, um sorriso frio - como devo dizer? Porque não a palavra certa? Sexo.

Dharr inquietou-se. E agora...?

- Eu conheci Virgil uma vez... Ele tentava aprender os segredos do templo... Para derrubar o selo do umbral...

- E você lhe negou ajuda?

Os olhos de Dharr mostraram um sofrimento profundo, mas logo depois, se nublaram, tornando-se inexpugnáveis.

- Eu jamais quebraria o lacre dimensional que Sparda criou... Defendo o senhor da Luz, Amon, não as trevas...

- Porque evocou Virgil então? Ele estava em suas lembranças durante o ritual...

- Apenas comparei-o com você, Dante de Sparda. O demônio que foi assassinado por você.

Era uma acusação. Desesperadamente, Dharr queria que Dante negasse, ou que confirmasse, mas os olhos de Dante ficaram tão inexpugnáveis quanto os dele próprio, Dharr... Ele se virou sem nada dizer... Dharr se inquietou ainda mais...

- Aonde você vai?

- Não vou ficar parado aqui enquanto a elite infernal se infiltra na terra para achar um meio de quebrar o selo dimensional. Vou caçar alguns demônios. É isso o que eu faço.

- Você o caçou, mesmo sendo seu irmão?

Dante respirou fundo...

- Não vou responder sua pergunta, Dharr Du Figar. Meu passado pertence só a mim...

**ooOoo**

"Meu passado pertence só a mim!" As palavras de Dante de Sparda ainda ecoavam nos ouvidos de Dharr. E aquela sensação, o olhar terno, quase... Dharr sacudiu seus longos cabelos negros e mirou-se no espelho de seu quarto! A íris de seus olhos pareciam circundadas de ouro, dilatadas pelas emoções recentes, ainda sentia o cheiro de Dante, ainda sentia seu toque e bastava recordar das asas magníficas para se arrepiar como um...

- Foi melhor do que você esperava não foi! – perguntou a si mesmo no espelho, a vaidade fazendo perguntar-se se Dante tinha ficado tão aturdido quanto ele. Ainda estava impregnado de Sparda! – Mas não pode esquecer seus princípios... – continuou falando para sua imagem no espelho. - Ele caçou Virgil e merece morrer!

- A banheira já estava pronta para o banho senhor!

Nu, Dharr caminhou até a sala de banhos onde uma enorme banheira de ouro estava repleta de água fumegante e o odor suave dos sais e óleos invadiam o ambiente! Dharr entrou na banheira e quando um dos discípulos começou a esfregar suas costas disse seco:

- Saiam, saiam todos.

- Mas senhor!

- Quero ficar sozinho!

- Mas...

- Quero ficar sozinho, quando precisar de ajuda eu chamo! – queria colocar em ordens suas emoções, pois de seus atos seguintes dependeriam sua vitória. Fechou os olhos e reencostou-se na banheira, deixou sua mente vagar, queria aproveitar a intimidade que tinham tido para ver se conseguia penetrar na mente de Dante.

Fechou os olhos e se concentrou... Estremeceu quando viu Dante adormecido, como um garoto grande, no seu quarto, no Devil May Cry... Entrou na sua mente como um incubus faria, mas na verdade, nada conseguiu. Viu cenas de lutas contra terríveis demônios, mas nada mais, nada que lhe revelasse como havia sido exatamente a morte de Virgil! Droga! A mente de Dante era inexpugnável!

Irritado, Dharr saiu do banho, enrolou-se num hobby felpudo e usou um método bem convencional: o telefone.

Três chamadas depois, Dante o atendeu...

- Ora, já com saudades?

- Não se trata disso, eu... Apenas quero achar logo minha sacerdotisa!

- Então, resolveu me acompanhar na minha caça aos demônios?

- Exato.

- Não acho uma boa idéia você ir junto. Só vai me atrapalhar. Não tenho tempo para proteger seu lindo pescoço.

- Escute, você me convidou lá no templo para caçá-los.

- Eu... mudei de idéia.

- Dante, eu exijo participar disso.

Dante respirou... Mais essa...

- Tudo bem, esteja então aqui em dez minutos. Não vou esperar por você se você se atrasar.

- Estarei aí em menos.

Dante desligou... Dharr deu um suspiro exasperado. Dizia a si mesmo que estava se aproximando de Dante apenas para ter uma melhor chance de... destruí-lo.

Dharr parou em frente ao closet onde estavam penduradas as mais variadas túnicas, dos tecidos mais finos de todos os lugares do mundo. Pantalonas de seda, batas do mais puro algodão, lãs tingidas especialmente para ele, mas já imaginou a cara de Dante se chegasse vestindo alguma daquelas roupas. Como iria convencer a ele que era um mortal comum vestido assim?

Fez uma careta que tornou sua feição sempre séria um pouco mais relaxada e muito graciosa. Sorriu, se Dharr soubesse como ficava lindo sorrindo, talvez sorrisse mais. No entanto não era nisso que pensava naquele instante. Com uma ruga na testa abriu o armário e quase com cara de nojo, pegou roupas que normalmente evitava até olhar!

Vestiu a calça jeans, devia ter engordado um pouco nos últimos anos desde que vestira aquela peça pela última vez! Estava muito justa, mas agora não tinha tempo de procurar outra coisa, tinha certeza de que Dante iria mesmo sem ele se não se apressasse. Vestiu uma camiseta folgada e prendeu os cabelos num boné. Olhou-se no espelho e sentiu-se ridículo. Estava mesmo horrível... Deu de ombros, paciência! Tinha menos de cinco minutos para chegar até Dante... Jogou algumas coisas que sabia poderia precisar dentro de uma mochila e então teve certeza de que o "jogo" iria começar!

**ooOoo**

Os primeiros raios da manhã estavam surgindo quando Dharr parou seu jeep em frente ao Devil May Cry. Não pode deixar de sentir uma certa excitação. Era a aventura começando, pensava ele. Não, não tinha nada a ver com o ritual de Amon que haviam feito...

- Ora, ora, ora... Se não é o sacerdote do templo... Entre, não vou me demorar... Temos muito trabalho a fazer...

Dharr respirou fundo quando viu Dante ali na porta, um ar de deboche, a lâmina de barbear na mão e o rosto meio ensaboado ainda... O dorso nu, delicioso, resplandecendo um cheiro delicioso de sabonete. Usava apenas um jeans, tão desbotado quanto o dele, cujo zíper nem se dera ao trabalho de fechar direito... Uma visão no mínimo, perturbadora, até para um santo. Dharr adentrou com o máximo de dignidade. Era muito mais do que um "santo", mas estava encarcerado em um corpo, com todos os desejos e anseios que um corpo tinha...

Dharr estava quase... Encabulado se é que um dia ele tinha ficado encabulado em sua existência. Dante o olhava de uma maneira tão... Ergueu seu narizinho perfeito e disse autoritário:

- Vamos deixe de ficar me olhando como um paspalho! Temos muitas coisas a fazer! Você me deu dez minutos para chegar aqui e quando chego ainda está assim. Não se recebe ninguém nesse trajes!

Dante sorriu e seu sorriu fez as entranhas de Dharr se contorcerem. Num gingado delicioso ele se aproximou de um espelho e em duas passadas acabou de fazer a barba. Passou uma toalha pelo rosto muito bem escanhoado então e disse numa voz... Suave:

- A caçada é minha e eu é que resolvo a hora de sair. Se chegou aqui no horário marcado apenas serve para me dizer que no mínimo você é um bom cumpridor de ordens, eu espero. Depois, a casa é minha e eu recebo minhas visitas como eu quero! Primeiro você não é uma visita, está aqui porque se convidou e depois... Ora vamos sacerdote, você já me viu com muito menos do que isso...

Dharr corou, de vergonha e raiva. Raiva pura. Como aquele cretino ousava falar com ele daquele jeito?

- Ora, seu...

Chegou a erguer a mão para mandar uma bola de energia sobre o peito atlético daquele arrogante, mas se conteve. Humanos não tinham o poder que ele tinha. Seu disfarce de mortal medíocre iria por água abaixo. Respirou fundo, fingiu que engasgava e que, subitamente, se interessava em apanhar um óculos na sua mochila para ler algumas anotações, fingindo ignorar o atrevimento e a masculinidade deliciosa do outro...

- O que o ritual significa não diz respeito a minha vida comum...

Dante ainda sorria...

- Não mesmo?

- Chega de conversa fiada! Veja, trouxe aqui uma lista de lugares suspeitos onde ela pode estar aprisionada.

Dante tirou o jeans e colocou a habitual calça de couro e seu inseparável sobre tudo vermelho. Apanhou a espada de Sparda, suas pistolas automáticas...

- Guarde a lista para você. Eu já tenho aonde ir. Basta me seguir...

Dharr teve que literalmente virar de lado para não ficar observando Dante se trocar. Como podia estar daquele jeito com alguém que era apenas meio humano e meio demônio? Justo ele que... Respirou fundo, por vezes era mesmo difícil estar encarcerado dentro de um corpo tão... vulnerável como o dele... Mas para ter o que dizer do quê por querer propriamente saber já que seu objetivo era estar mesmo ao lado de Dante fosse onde fosse ele perguntou:

- E para onde vamos?

- Já disse basta me seguir! Nunca quis e nem quero guias agora...

Dharr não se conteve e abrindo os braços virou-se para Dante agora já vestido e disse:

- Por séculos eu nunca cruzei com ninguém assim tão arrogante!

Dante ergueu as sobrancelhas claras e seus olhos brilharam?

- Como disse?

Dando um sorriso que pretendia ser amigável Dharr então disse com voz indiferente:

- Disse que acho que você deveria ser mais... Simpático já que vamos prosseguir juntos, no entanto se prefere ser sempre assim tão... Espinhoso, por Amon eu agüento! - Os olhos cor de mel de Dharr agora se enevoaram escondendo o brilho e a força. Tinha que ter muito cuidado com Sparda, ele era perceptivo, muito mais do que Virgil jamais fora. Parecendo então muito interessado, quase idiota, perguntou: - Nós vamos como? Com a sua moto? Enquanto vamos estar fora quem toma conta do Devil May Cry para você?

Dante sorriu, um sorriso de menino, agora...

- Uma secretária eletrônica por enquanto será o suficiente.- Dante ligou a secretária, apanhou a chave de moto e caminhou para ela. - Vamos.

Dharr era um espírito antigo como a humanidade. Era o próprio Akenathon, o grande faraó que difundira a crença única em um Deus! Perseguido por suas crenças, ao morrer, ganhara de Amon, o Deus Sol, a missão de encarnar a cada geração em um corpo humano para perpetuar a missão de divulgar a fé no grande Deus Sol. Tornara-se um espírito errante, espectro, com um poder ilimitado, capaz de tomar para si o corpo escolhido sob a égide do sol. Um poder assombroso, que, apesar de tudo, ao encarnar, assumia para si as dores e limitações de cada mortalidade. Era sobre-humano. Era mortal. Era espírito, era carne. Era Deus, era homem... Uma vida eterna enclausurada no ciclo do homem. Uma benção... Uma maldição...

- Suba de uma vez! Não temos o dia todo!

Perdido em seus pensamentos, somente então Dharr percebeu que Dante já abrira a porta da sala e subira na moto. O motor dela roncava impacientemente, fazendo o próprio Dante parecer um dos grandes leões que ele, Dharr, enquanto Faraó, um dia caçara no deserto... Dharr estremeceu. Vida após vida, ciclo após ciclo encarnado... mesmo assim, ele, Dharr, ainda trazia em si a essência da sua primeira encarnação... Akenathon.

- Sim, já vou!

Ajeitou-se na moto, imensamente constrangido por ter que ficar tão próximo daquele corpo perigoso... Dante sorriu...

- Pode segurar na minha cintura. Eu não vou processar você por abuso...

- Ora, seu...

Dharr praguejou baixinho, mas sua voz foi abafada pela grande arrancada da moto, que da sala mesmo, partiu em alta velocidade...

**Continua...

* * *

**

**_Jade Toreador_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** O Despertar Do Sol  
**Gênero:** Yaoi, Lemon, U.A, Sobrenatural  
**Personagens:** Dante De Sparda, Vergil (Virgil), Dharr Dhul Figar(original), e outros  
**Autores:** Jade Toreador/ Scarlet Toreador  
**Status:** Incompleto

**Sumário**: Em sua busca por vingança, Dharr se envolve com Dante de Sparda, um demônio metade humano que detém não somente uma força imensa, mas também as rédeas de seu destino. Vingança, ódio, desejo e amor se misturam nessa história.

* * *

**O Despertar Do Sol**

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

.

Aquela sensação era única. O vento forte batendo no rosto, em seus longos cabelos. Era a mesma sensação de quando, na sua primeira encarnação, como o Faraó Akenaton, corria com sua biga pelo deserto...

A possante moto de Dante tinha o poder de aliviar seu espírito!

Tirou o boné para deixar que o vento desmanchasse seus cabelos e inconscientemente deixou que seu corpo descansasse as costas de Dante, o que lhe deu uma sensação ainda maior de segurança. Então, de repente, abriu os braços, uma saudação muda à natureza...

Há muito tempo não se sentia tão liberto, o corpo livre das amarras mundanas! Por um instante, gargalhou alto.

Percebeu que estava se sentindo cansado de tudo aquilo! Que Aton o perdoasse, mas por um instante quis apenas ser um ser comum ou não ser nada... Ser apenas aquilo que era de verdade! Um garoto de dezenove anos terrestres...

No instante seguinte, ao perceber o rumo que seus pensamentos tomavam, se perguntou o que estava acontecendo com ele. Como tinha coragem de pensar aquilo? Deixar para trás sua missão sagrada de séculos, que era a de ser o eterno Sacerdote de Aton na terra... Encarnação após encarnação, era sempre, ele, Akenaton, o que servia Amon, o eleito para trazer a luz de Aton até os homens e... Era mesmo um ingrato! Agora pensava em largar o sacerdócio...

Será que era a presença daquele corpo quente tão junto ao seu que o fazia pensar aquelas coisas insanas?

Não eram humanos, nem ele, nem Dante! Ambos, por motivos diferentes, haviam sido desgarrados do ciclo mortal. Eram almas eternas, mas que tentavam agir e sonhar como simples seres forjados em carne e osso! Tinham esse direito? Ah, duvidava... Na verdade, nem sabia se Dante realmente tinha alma naquele corpo que se mostrava com a forma humana, mas que, de certo, era totalmente desprovido de sentimentos... Afinal, ele matara Virgil, não matara?

A moto parou em um lugar aparentemente inóspito, um prédio abandonado no centro da cidade...

- Aqui funciona um centro de satanismo...

- Isso é tão medíocre... Porque viemos perder tempo aqui? Esses satanistas são pobres em espírito e em poder!

- Concordo, mas normalmente são guardados por vampiros psíquicos que, por sua vez, conhecem os senhores das trevas que passam pelos portais... É um desses distintos cavalheiros que temos que encontrar...Os sugadores de alma. Ou os "espíritos obsessivos" como gostam de dizer os espíritas... Eles podem dizer algo sobre o que está acontecendo.

Os dois deixaram a moto próxima ao prédio e foram caminhando até que Dante brecou Dharr, segurando-o pelo braço:

- Agora, espere aqui. Daqui para frente vou sozinho.

Dharr chegou a abrir a boca de indignação:

- EU NÃO QUERO FICAR DE FORA DISSO!

- Escute, isso é coisa de homem... Não vou ter tempo de ficar protegendo você...

Dessa vez Dharr não conseguiu se conter! Uma aura do mais profundo dourado o envolveu. Sua ira ultrapassou seus limites de auto-controle. Ele estava mesmo fora de si!

Sua aura se mostrou tão poderosa que iluminou tudo em volta. Era dourada e quente como o Sol! Suas mãos tremeram, seus olhos ficaram vermelhos e ele teve que fazer um esforço sobre-humano para não tentar queimar totalmente Dante ali mesmo. Respirou fundo e fez sua aura sumir gradativamente. Tudo acontecera em frações de segundos, mas teve certeza de que Dante tinha percebido o fenômeno paranormal!

Fitou os olhos do semi-demônio tentando dominar seus pensamentos e disse, ainda com muita raiva:

- Eu sou tão homem quanto você, mercenário! Na verdade, sou muito mais homem que você e se tem uma coisa que não precisão é de proteção! Se tivesse a mínima idéia do que posso fazer com um bando ridículo e satanistas e vampiros psíquicos... Ah, chega! Vamos fazer o que temos que fazer!

Sem esperar por Dante, Dharr dirigiu-se a porta do prédio ainda tentando se controlar...

Dante havia ficado impressionado. Percebera a ofuscante luz que Dharr emanara do corpo com uma força sobre-humana assombrosa. Um sacerdote teria tamanha aura? Duvidava. O egípcio era algo acima do humano, mas... O quê? Não tinha aura de spectro, embora sua energia parecesse a de um... Também não era demônio ou vampiro...O que era ele, então?

- O que é você, exatamente, cara?

Dharr respirou fundo. Droga! E agora, o que diria?

Mas antes que pudesse responder algo, eles dois foram cercados por demônios que tomavam conta do lugar...

Colocaram-se, Dante e Dharr, um de costas para o outro. Dante puxou sua espada. Dharr estava desarmado. Os demônios tinham as formas mais horrendas possíveis, e avançavam lenta, mas inexoravelmente.

Dante, diante da situação perigosa, não pode deixar de se lembrar dos jogos de zumbi que às vezes jogava em seu Playstation dois. A realidade era bem pior...

- Não saia de perto de mim! Haja o que houver, não desencoste de mim! – disse Dante cortando a cabeça do primeiro demônio que se aproximou dele. – Pegue a minha arma!

Dante passou uma de suas automáticas para Dharr que no instante seguinte já estava atirando para cima dos demônios, tentando acertá-los e assustá-los. O semi-demônio e o sacerdote de Aton giravam em círculos, sempre de costas um para o outro, lutando contra os seus agressores...

Dharr odiava armas de fogo, sabia que podia fazer muito melhor com seus poderes mentais, mas não queria que Dante percebesse a extensão que esses poderes tinham... Por isso, atirava do melhor modo que conseguia.O que não era lá grande coisa.

- Vamos passar por eles e entrar no prédio! - disse Dante tenso – Me acompanhe! Eles são fortes apenas em grupo! Temos que separá-los...

Dharr ainda lutava contra a sua tentação de usar suas reais habilidades tele-cinéticas e cósmicas, mas, na verdade, queria ver Dante em ação! Por isso, deixou que um dos demônios o atacasse propositadamente, deixando-se ser atingindo com um golpe que fez uma ferida profunda em seu braço esquerdo. Dante gritou de raiva e reagiu, cortando a cabeça do agressor com um único golpe da sua poderosa espada.

- Eu disse que você era um inútil!

Dharr engoliu a raiva. Chegou a sorrir. Melhor que Dante pensasse daquela maneira, assim, se esquecia da exibição de poder e luz que ele, Dharr, deixara escapar instantes atrás...

Mesmo ferido, fingindo uma fraqueza que não sentia, Dharr estava atento para que nada de pior acontecesse. Dante lutava como um insano, mas naquele momento, o egípcio percebeu que ele usava mais a emoção do que a razão e talvez aquilo fosse um fato muito importante para a sua vingança! A metade de Dante que parecia ser muito mais humana do que a de Virgil... Ele era... Passional!

O sacerdote de Aton concentrou sua mente na miríade de demônios a sua frente. Voltou a encostar-se em Dante e, apenas com o poder do seu olhar, conseguiu afastar dois ou três dos demônios que estavam mais próximos. Tinha vivido tempo demais nesse mundo para não conhecer essas raças estranhas... Ah! Se todos soubessem que o mundo era povoado por uma infinidade de criaturas sobrenaturais e humanos abençoados (ou amaldiçoados) com as mais bizarras capacidades... Desta diversidade de culturas e poderes brotavam conflitos, alianças e, na maioria dos casos, uma convivência tensa, raramente pacífica...

Dharr lançou sobre Dante uma espécie de escudo invisível onde os ataques dos demônios não penetravam, mas foi algo sutil, para que Dante não percebesse...

Aqueles demônios eram apenas "soldados rasos" das falanges daqueles que pretendiam dominar todos na dimensão terrestre. Por isso, não foi difícil para os dois entrarem no prédio. Eles, ao entrarem, ainda podiam ouvir os gritos dos demônios lá fora!

Dharr seguiu Dante que corria com muita rapidez e acabaram os dois se escondendo no fim de um corredor comprido e escuro. Era uma espécie de corredor sem saída onde uma única porta tinha sido lacrada com madeiras e ferros. Pararam os dois ofegantes, olharam-se estavam muito perto um do outro:

- E agora? Tem idéia de onde estão os outros aqui dentro? – perguntou Dharr muito baixo sem deixar de notar como a boca de Dante tão próxima da sua era carnuda e perfeita.

- Tenho.

Antes que Dharr dissesse algo, Dante passou as mãos fortes pelos lábios dele, mostrando ao outro que pensara na mesma coisa, em um beijo furtivo no meio de uma louca aventura, mas, para a frustração do egípcio, o outro se afastou, deixando os lábios dele latejando a frustração de não terem sido beijados...

- Escute, se acha que eu sou do tipo...

Dante riu, e cortou o que outro ia dizendo...

- Você é do tipo que não nega fogo... E não me venha com papo puritano...

Irritado, Dharr mostrou a língua como uma criança. Dante riu, mas, de repente, a expressão dele tornou-se séria...

- Estou captando algo... Não consigo entender o quê, mas não é bom...

Dharr aguçou seus sentidos, e como era poderoso cosmicamente, viu o que Dante não conseguia ver. Seu coração se agoniou...

- A sacerdotisa... Ela está aqui... Morta.

Dante ficou por alguns segundos a olhar para Dharr, vendo seus olhos brilharem. Respirou fundo, não perguntou como ele sabia, as perguntas podiam ficar para depois:

- Venha comigo! Precisamos ver o que está acontecendo!

Dante caminhou devagar por onde a intuição o levava. Dharr o seguiu.

Logo chegaram numa bifurcação perto de uma lápide de mármore. Dharr colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Dante e com um gesto de cabeça fez sinal para seguirem a esquerda. Dharr, Dante notou, parecia agora estar em transe. Seus olhos estavam vidrados e sua mão gelada como se ele fosse um cadáver!

Dante resolveu seguí-lo sem discutir...

Agora, eles estavam numa espécie de segundo andar, e lá em baixo, pelo vão erguido pela espiral das escadarias do prédio, eles podiam ver várias pessoas vestidas de togas pretas. Pessoas que entoavam cânticos soturnos... Havia um corpo nu sobre o pentagrama desenhado no centro daquele palco funesto!

Dharr, ainda em seu transe, disse, tenso...

- Estes daí são marionetes, spectros medíocres do mal... Mas quem a matou... Foi uma grande força... Foi um ser de incrível poder que esteve aqui para levar a vida da sacerdotisa...

- Depois você me explica como consegue saber desses detalhes e me diga com se acerta os números da loteria! Agora, vamos primeiro dar cabo desses cretinos aqui...

- Loteria? Você é mesmo um...

Dharr não teve tempo de pensar num insulto a altura de Dante. Os humanos e sobre-humanos que estavam ali avançaram sobre eles e houve mais uma luta, sangrenta, violenta, mas rápida. Num instante, os corpos humanos estavam jogados pelo chão, sem vida, enquanto que os corpos dos sobre-humanos atacados por Dante e Dharr haviam estourado como bolhas!

Dharr, como sempre, havia ocultado seus poderes, lutando como se fosse apenas um humano ágil, apenas com alguns poderes energéticos e telepáticos... Mas Dante, depois que tudo acabou, olhou para ele e disse, desconfiado...

- Como sabia que ela estava morta?

Dharr respirou fundo e bloqueou a sua mente, não olhou diretamente para Dante quando respondeu:

- Sabia porque como era a pessoa mais próxima dela eu podia ler sua mente... Quando entramos aqui, consegui captar seus últimos pensamentos de agonia e morte!

Dante não ficou nem um pouco impressionado ou convencido:

- Não vai de contar a verdade?

Dharr soltou lentamente um suspiro e encarando Dante com seus olhos amarelos disse:

- Estou falando a verdade, mercenário! E agora isso tudo se revela um grande problema... Sem a sacerdotisa tudo muda de figura, temos que ir até o templo e encontrar alguém que seja o grande sacerdote de Aton!

- Por que não você Dharr Dhu Figar?

Dharr hesitou... Não podia dizer a verdade a Dante, não podia dizer que ele tinha que estar livre para achar e combater aquela força tão forte e ruim que tinha sentido ali. E mais... Não podia contar que ele, Dharr, era muito mais do que um sacerdote mortal! Ele era a encanação de Akenaton!

Assim, ao invés de responder aquela, fez uma outra pergunta a Dante:

- E você Dante de Sparda? Sabendo que a sacerdotisa está morta ainda assim continuará nos protegendo?

Dante fitou os olhos dourados por alguns segundos...

Era algo estranho, uma intuição forte, sentia que, por algum motivo, Dharr não confiava nele. Na verdade, era ele, Dante, um mercenário, e, lógico, mercenários não são confiáveis, mas não era essa a questão... Intuía que Dharr sentia-se atraído por ele, como homem, e que também... Não gostava dele, talvez justamente por causa dessa atração. Ou talvez porque ele fosse um demônio... Ou talvez houvesse alguma coisa mais... Deu de ombros:

- Vamos embora, no caminho, conversamos.

- Precisamos fazer o ritual de passagem da nossa sacerdotisa...

- Você quer dizer, enterrá-la? Não temos tempo para isso!

- Não enterrá-la, nosso ritual de purificação abomina o enterro, a decomposição dos corpos...

Dante cruzou os braços, com um sorriso irônico nos lábios bonitos...

- E o que pretende fazer? Embalsamar o corpo dela, conforme os costumes do antigo Egito?

Dharr estremeceu de raiva. Ainda hoje, apesar dos tempos modernos, respeitava os rituais fúnebres dos seus antepassados e não gostava quando um forasteiro ria dos antigos costumes...

- Não quero que você compreenda o antigo Egito... Compreendo que eram primitivos, mas a essência da vida após a morte era o que...

- Escute, deixe as explicações paleontológicas e históricas para o Discovery Channel, não temos tempo, já disse.

- Não vou sair daqui sem fazer o ritual de purificação dela!

- Mas que porra!

- Respeite os mortos, mercenário!

Dante resmungou algo ininteligível, obviamente desaprovando a demora ali em um território inimigo... Por fim, disse mais alto, com uma carranca adoravelmente mau humorada:

- Muito bem, desde que não demore mais do que meia hora...

Dharr não retrucou e deu as costas para Dante. Sabia que o ritual era algo poderoso demais, algo que levantaria as suspeitas de Dante sobre sua pseudo-humanidade, mas não tinha escolha, era a sacerdotisa a sua discípula favorita, a sua querida menina, a quem ensinara por anos todos os segredos dos Mistérios de Aton... Não poderia deixar o corpo dela ali, apodrecendo e virando carniça!

Dharr começou a murmurar um cântico em aramaico antigo e em egípcio... Dante entendia algumas palavras, mas não o todo, porque era mesmo algo antigo até para ele...

Subitamente, uma luz amarelada e intensa surgiu das mãos de Dharr, bem diante dos olhos surpresos de Dante Sparda. A luz foi se tornando fulgurante e, como uma serpente, zigue-zagueou por todo o corpo da sacerdotisa. O corpo dela foi se iluminando. Tornou-se azulado como a noite iluminada e depois dourado como o sol, e simplesmente desapareceu...

Dante estava mesmo surpreso. Os átomos havia se desintegrado como por magia! E era magia!

Poucos humanos conseguiam dominar a transmutação da matéria... O garoto fresquinho era mesmo especial:

- Você fez bonito agora, podia trabalhar num show de mágica. Ou quem sabe, na Enterprise, no tele-transporte...

- Escute, você precisa sempre ser sarcástico assim?

- Vamos de uma vez...

- Para onde?

- Procurar respostas com alguns amigos meus... Uns caras que estão me devendo um favor...

- Humanos?

Dante sorriu...

- Pode ser, pode não ser... Isso é uma surpresa.

Mais uma vez em cima da moto e realmente esgotado pelo ritual de purificação do corpo de sua sacerdotisa, Dharr queria poder esvaziar sua mente dos pensamentos ruins e descansar nem que fosse pelo menos por um instante, mas bem sabia que Dante riria dele. Sacudiu seus longos cabelos e dessa vez sem grandes pudores ou pensamentos nobres deixou que seu corpo descansasse nas costas sólidas de Dante de Sparda mais uma vez!

Se foram horas ou minutos que os dois seguiram por estradas estranhas e distantes, nenhum dos dois soube dizer. "Uns caras que deviam favores...! Havia dito Dante... Não humanos? Ele Dharr precisava tomar muito cuidado com os amigos de Dante para não cruzar com algum feiticeiro ou spectro, do bem ou do mal, que o pudesse identificar como era e quem era de fato...

Haviam poucos no mundo atual, mas eles existiam... Rodopiava no ar um cheiro de morte e a sensação de perigo era palpável, no entanto, ao mesmo tempo, ali, entre os dois, havia um clima forte e sensual.

Dharr ficou imerso em seus pensamentos. Tentava não ligar para o corpo de Dante tão próximo ao seu e também não ligar para maneira como essa proximidade o perturbava...

Lembranças do peso daquele ser estranho, metade humano metade monstro sobre seu corpo mexia com ele... Mexia demais!

Dali para frente, no entanto, tinha que tomar muito cuidado para não deixar sua identidade transparecer. Já tinha abusado demais da sua sorte e Dante era muito intuitivo e esperto mesmo para um... Monstro assassino!

O sacerdote deu um suspiro delicado e deitou a cabeça de vez no ombro forte daquele que era para ser o seu inimigo mais odiado...

Dante, por sua vez, era capaz de sentir o perfume dos cabelos de Dharr apesar do vento. E nenhum calor poderia ser mais forte do que o daquele corpo. Mas ele, o filho do demônio Sparda, também sentia o perigo no ar...

- Por que esse suspiro profundo?

Dharr fingiu não ouvir e respondeu com outra pergunta:

- Para onde estamos indo Dante? Já calculou o risco que estamos correndo?

- Talvez estejamos indo para o inferno! – disse Dante, gracejando.

Dharr riu e seu riso foi cristalino e arrepiou o corpo de Dante...

- Mediocridade não Dante de Sparda! O inferno é um lugar muito especial para se ir assim, do nada, numa moto! – no instante de silêncio que se seguiu Dharr tentou vasculhar a mente de Dante para saber o destino deles ou para saber alguma coisa de Virgil... Seus corpos estavam colados o quê facilitava um pouco a intromissão cerebral...

Mas para a sua frustração, Dante parecia manter sua mente fechada, como se adivinhasse o imenso poder telepático que ele, Dharr, possuía... Maldição...

**o0o**

**Egito... **

Havia ainda nos dias atuais, oculto, um imenso templo dedicado a Aton, num lugarejo não muito distante de Tebas.

Depois de sua ascensão ao trono do Egito, o jovem Tutankamon, orquestrado com os sacerdotes politeístas, mandara destruir tudo o que pudesse recordar Akenaton e seu Deus Aton, mas, ainda hoje, no atual Egito, secretamente havia seguidores, seguidores fervorosos, e nesse templo eles se reuniam secretamente.

Um homem magro, esquálido vestido de branco, parou perto do altar que ficava sob uma grande abóbada cujo centro era aberto para o céu sob a forma de um grande círculo. A latitude e longitude do altar e da grande abertura sagrada tinham uma sincronia perfeita com o nascimento do sol naquela parte do planeta... Em poucos instantes, o sol, ao nascer, entrou em sintonia perfeita com a linha do céu e do altar, fazendo os raios solares invadir todo o tempo com sua aura dourada. Era o sol símbolo máximo de Aton, o sagrado disco solar...O cheiro das ervas era intenso... A voz do sacerdote se ouviu:

- A sacerdotisa está morta... Mas sinto que ele está vivo... O servo vivo de Aton... O grande mestre...Temos que achá-lo e trazê-lo para casa, para seu altar, seu lugar sagrado para sua eternidade... O eterno representante de Aton na terra! Ele vive um grande perigo...

Um coro de vozes se fez ouvir ao redor do sacerdote... Os discípulos entoavam em uníssono:

- A ke naton! A ke naton!

**o0o**

**México... **

A moto rodou por horas. Mesmo acostumado com o calor do deserto, Dharr começou a sentir sede. Muita sede. Ali não era como o deserto do Egito, era o México, mas estava acostumado a ser servido pelos seus seguidores como o faraó que um dia fora, como o representante vivo de Aton na terra! Não podia dizer isso a Dante, podia? Sua idéia de vingança, fizera-a por vários meses... Imaginando horas a fio como prender e magoar Dante, fazê-lo sofrer mais do que fisicamente, fazê-lo sentir na alma o arrependimento por ter deixado seu próprio irmão morrer, mas agora...

Ali, naquele deserto, a idéia de vingança ficava esmaecida...

Talvez fosse a sede ou talvez... Ah, bem que Aton, o Deus, lhe mandara avisos de que a vingança nunca trazia boas coisas...

Mas, às vezes, ao longo das várias encarnações que assumia como humano, a serviço do Senhor Aton, sentir como um mortal era inevitável. Apaixonará-se por Virgil. Sabia-o ambicioso demais, mas não conseguira evitar... E agora, ah, não queria deixar a morte dele passar em vão! Dante, bem, Dante tinha que pagar de alguma forma... Demorasse o tempo que fosse...

- Porque estamos cada vez mais enfurnados no deserto do México?

- Não é tão bonito quanto o do Egito, mas ele tem também os seus mistérios...

- Não vai me contar nada? Vou ter que ficar aqui esperando explicações como se fossem esmolas?

- Você foi mimado demais pela turminha daquela seita...

Dharr corou de raiva e teve que morder a língua para não dizer um desaforo. Quem aquele mercenário se achava para dizer o que ele era ou deixava de ser?

- Você não sabe nada da minha vida... Ou do meu passado... Não pode me julgar.

Sem querer, pensamentos muito antigos, do tempo da primeira encarnação, vieram a tona à mente de Dharr...

Vislumbrou nas lembranças Nefretiri, sua querida mulher, uma adorável companhia... Muito linda na sala do trono... Era pouco mais do que uma menina... Ele mesmo, o Faraó, era um pirralho, alguém que subira ao trono com apenas onze anos... Na noite das núpcias, ficaram os dois conversando sobre as estrelas, porque ele e ela, crianças, estavam mais interessados na astrologia dos magos do que no sexo... Depois, aos poucos, houve uma forte amizade, mais forte do que tudo... Compartilhavam segredos, esperanças e sonhos... Não se amavam como amantes, mas como irmãos... como almas queridas.E ele, confiara-lhe o segredo da grande visão que tivera... O grande Deus Aton... O único e inominável, o senhor dos tempos e das formas... E ela...Não rira dele! Acreditara que ele tinha a missão sagrada de levar Aton ao conhecimento dos homens... E ela tomou para si a missão de ser sua amiga, sua cúmplice naquela sagrada missão, espinhosa, onde fariam muitos inimigos... Nefretiri acreditara, através das palavras dele, Amenófis, que havia o Deus Único, que existia em toda parte, em todas as coisas, mas que não era coisa alguma da terra... E que o sol seria a única coisa que palidamente, poderia simbolizar um deus que era tudo, que era luz! No quinto ano do reinado, ele, o faraó, decidiu mudar seu nome para Akenaton, aquele que serve Aton, e construiu uma nova cidade, Tebas. Nessa cidade, com sua adorável Nefretiri, todas as manhãs, ele celebrava o nascer do sol sobre a humanidade...

Aton os abençoava... Mas eles dois, inocentes, não percebiam o cerco de hipocrisia e falsidade dos sacerdotes inconformados com a ascensão do único deus, o sol, em detrimento dos falsos deuses patrocinados pelas ambições dos homens...

De repente, Dharr percebeu que Dante parava a moto em um motelzinho de estrada horrível, daqueles de filme de quinta categoria... Emergiu do seu mar de lembranças... Rezou para que Dante não houvesse percebido seus pensamentos secretos:

- Não brinque que vamos ter que ficar por aqui!

- Você pode preferir a companhia dos escorpiões do deserto...

- Não vai mesmo me dizer onde vamos?

Dante sorria, um sorriso benevolente agora... Passou um cantil que trazia consigo para o garoto de longos cabelos que fez uma careta de nojo antes de beber no gargalo...

- Vamos descansar um pouco, depois, vamos ver um xamã, um homem santo... Um índio.

- Um... Xamã?

- Exato. Ele tem o dom da visão. Como os antigos oráculos.

Dharr ocultou seus pensamentos e seu olhar abaixando os longos cílios... Aquilo era muito arriscado... Hoje em dia sabia bem que a maioria das pessoas que se diziam videntes como chamavam, na atualidade, não passavam de grandes ou pequenos charlatões... Mas não podia se arriscar, podia? Dante não viria até o meio do nada vê-lo se o mortal não fosse um oráculo verdadeiro! E se esse xamã tivesse mesmo o dom da profecia, e se fosse uma reencarnação de algum oráculo antigo, ele, Dharr, estaria enrascado... Por um instante fraquejou, talvez devesse contar a Dante quem era de verdade... Mas aí, seria impossível levar seus planos adiante...

- Vai entrar ou não está mesmo a sua altura as acomodações que arrumei?

O tom habitualmente sarcástico de Dante o trouxe a realidade... Suspirou e deu as costas a Dante olhando para o horizonte onde o Sol se punha... Fez uma prece, pediu perdão pelo sentimento de vingança que carregava consigo e clamou por forças para continuar sua jornada. Depois, voltou-se para Dante e sorriu:

- Claro que vou entrar. Talvez consigamos nos refrescar um pouco...

- Duvido muito!

Dante adentrou o motel. Contrariado, Dharr o seguiu e ficou ainda mais irritado quando ouviu a conversa entre o recepcionista mau encarado e o semi-humano que, a cada minuto, tentava convencer-se que odiava.

- O quê? Tem apenas um quarto vago! E sem banheiro? Isso não é um motel, é uma espelunca!

Dharr quase teve mesmo uma crise histérica. Sentia-se imundo e... Não queria ficar tão próximo assim de Dante!

Antes que o garoto continuasse seus protestos, Dante cortou o que ele dizia:

- Vamos ficar com o quarto!

Dante jogou sobre o balcão uma nota de cinqüenta dólares e pegou a chave que o recepcionista e também dono do motel segurava. Sem cerimônias, segurou Dharr pelo braço e saiu arrastando-o até o número do quarto que a chave indicava:

- Me solta seu grosseiro! Assim me machuca...

Dante o largou sobre a cama, como se fosse uma trouxa de roupas velhas...

- O meu braço ainda não sarou da luta que tivemos com os monstrengos!

- Aquele cara lá atrás pode machucar muito mais, se preferir pode voltar! Agora, se vai ficar comigo, pare com essas frescuras e se acostume a não despertar a atenção dos outros!

- Eu não...

- O cara tava comendo você com os olhos...

Dharr sorriu, convencido...

- Não tenho culpa de ser bonito...

- Não venha com esse papo de viado. Ei, aonde você vai?

- Preciso de água potável, água limpa! Umas três caixas...

- Três caixas?

- Você não acha que eu vou tomar banho num decrépito banheiro comum, acha? Eu vou arrumar uma tina de água e vou tomar banho aqui mesmo...

Dante caiu na risada...

- O que? Vai tomar banho de água mineral?

- Oras, qual o problema! Eu nem pedi pétalas de flores e o sândalo...

Dante riu, ainda mais. Ficou imaginando a cara do brutamontes que estava lá na recepção se ele lhe pedisse pétalas de rosas e sândalos... Sais perfumados...

- Oras, Dharr, de que mundo vem você? Estamos na terra!

- Isso não nos transforma em porcos, Dante, eu quero a água mineral! Quero a água, a tina e um sabonete decente, pelo amor do inominado!

- E quem você acha que vai trazer tudo isso até você, "alteza"?

Os olhos lindos de Dante se arregalaram. Em todas as suas encarnações, nunca tinha tomado banho sem, pelo menos, três ou quatro criados servindo-o em tudo.

- Oras, eu... Eu...

Aí sim, Dante riu, riu a valer, depois seu sorrindo foi morrendo, quando percebeu a carinha desolada e linda do outro.

- Você não está achando que eu vou buscar essa lista absurda de exigências, está?

Um silêncio seguiu-se, enquanto Dante ficava hipnotizado pelo ar sem jeito e constrangido do menino de olhos dourados. Sim, o cara achava!

- Oras, era só o que me faltava! Espere aqui, eu já volto! Mas se reclamar de qualquer outra coisa mais ainda hoje, juro que deixo você para dormir lá no meio do nada!

**o0o**

Enquanto ia para a recepção do motel, Dante chegou a parar por três vezes sem acreditar que estava mesmo indo atrás de uma tina, água mineral e... Chegou a dar meia volta. Iria ao quarto dizer umas boas verdades aquele viado e... Ah, deixa pra lá! Iria buscar a porra da água! Mas seria a última vez que fazia algo tão... tão... Serviçal!

Cansado de tentar decifrar porque estava fazendo o que Dharr queria, Dante começou a dialogar com o dono da "espelunca"...

**o0o**

Dharr piscou várias vezes ao ver Dante entrando quarto adentro carregado, atrás dele vinha mais um rapaz trazendo o que parecia ser...

- Água quente! – Dharr exclamou maravilhado – Ah! Dante eu nunca imaginei que você...

- Cale a boca!

Dante falou ríspido diante do olhar caçoísta do rapaz que trazia o caldeirão de água quente.

- Pode colocar a água ai e sumir daqui...

O rapaz saiu com um sorriso irônico nos lábios. Dante bateu a porta com força.

Dharr colocou as mãos na cintura:

- Você não pretende ficar ai enquanto eu me banho não é mesmo?

Dante literalmente não acreditou no que ouvia:

- Mas é claro que vou! E se demorar muito quem vai tomar banho ai sou eu!

- Mas... Eu... Não custa nada me dar um pouco de privacidade!

- Foda-se a sua privacidade... Estou cansado e quero esticar as minhas pernas!

Dizendo isso, Dante jogou-se na cama que havia ali. Virou-se para o lado da janela, deixando claro que não tinha a menor intenção de espiar um banho de outro cara.

Constrangido, um pouco com a vaidade ferida, Dharr se despiu devagar e entrou na tina, mergulhando o máximo que conseguiu para esconder a sua nudez. Começou a cantarolar baixinho. Nada de cânticos sacros dessa vez, uma música atual, do Pearl Jam, que Dante, aliás, gostava muito. Sem perceber o efeito que a voz de Dharr tinha sobre seus nervos, Dante de Sparda foi relaxando. A voz do garoto era máscula, mas suave, deliciosamente calorosa, algo que realmente acalmava as tensões de um dia estressante como o que haviam tido...

Dharr Dhul Figar fechou os olhos enquanto cantava e sentia a água relaxando seus músculos. Por mais incrível que pudesse parecer a muito tempo não sentia a paz que conseguia sentir naquele momento, justamente ali, perdido no meio do nada ao lado dele, Dante, o homem a quem, diante de Aton, jurara odiar para todo o sempre...

Prosseguiu seu canto, lavou os cabelos como pode, ensaboou-se... Para se enxaguar, pensou em usar o resto da água que tinha ali... Mas talvez Dante também quisesse um banho! Não resistiu à tentação e deu uma olhada para o lado onde estava a cama. Sorriu, Dante tinha adormecido, seu rosto agora tinha uma expressão quase suave à boca ligeiramente entreaberta era... extremamente convidativa a um beijo...

Seu corpo reagiu imediatamente aquele pensamento e Dharr sentiu que corava... Ainda bem que Dante estava dormindo...

Por alguns minutos, Dharr resistiu aos indecentes pensamentos que passavam pela sua cabeça. Não estava ali para fazer sexo com o semi-demônio! Pelo contrário, tinha que entrar em viagem astral e descobrir, por ali, onde estaria o tal xamã, descobrir se era realmente poderoso... Era um dilema.

Se ele, Dharr, bloqueasse a mente do oráculo que Dante dizia conhecer, perderia a chance de resolver aquele mistério sobre a morte da sacerdotisa...

O celular de Dharr tocou, mas antes que ele se levantasse para atender, Dante foi mais rápido. Pegou o celular que estava sobre o criado mudo e o desligou, sem atender.

- Não faça isso! São meus discípulos, eles...

- Escute, moleque, não me interessa as suas funções sacerdotais no Templo de Aton. Entenda de uma vez por todas, estão matando gente, sua gente, e quanto menos pistas dermos do seu paradeiro enquanto resolvemos esse mistério, melhor. Se a minha função é proteger você, devo fazer isso do meu modo, não do seu.

Dharr suspirou. Enrolou-se na toalha e caminhou para perto da cama. Dante não pode deixar de notar como a pele morena exalava perfume, mesmo não tendo "sândalo" ou qualquer outra especiaria...

- Vamos mesmo brigar sempre, Dante de Sparda? Porque não declara uma trégua e me conta quem é esse xamã...

- O velho curandeiro... Criou a mim e a Virgil, quando minha mãe foi morta... Meu pai, que enfrentava os demônios que tentavam invadir a terra, nos deixou com o feiticeiro...

A menção do nome de Virgil Dharr estremeceu. Era a primeira vez que Dante falava nele assim como uma recordação... Se o velho os tinha criado, se o pai os tinha colocado sob a guarda dele era porque era sim muito poderoso e podia complicar e muito a sua posição ali ao lado de Dante. Se esse descobrisse que não precisava tanto assim de proteção tudo ficaria muito mais difícil...

Em pensamento, Dharr formulou a pergunta: "_Por que você matou seu irmão, Dante! Tudo poderia ter sido tão diferente se..."_. Bloqueou o pensamento e sentou-se ao lado de Dante na cama... Encarou-o com seu olhar dourado e oblíquo:

- Então você deve confiar muito nele não é? Ele deve ser muito poderoso... E deve gostar muito de você e... do seu irmão! – enquanto falava Dharr espreguiçou-se com natural sensualidade. A água quente tinha relaxado seus músculos e estava lhe dando sono...

Dante virou-se para encarar Dharr. A pergunta mental ressoava em sua mente, e ele, sem saber que era uma poderosíssima sugestão telepática, sentiu uma súbita vontade de falar de Virgil...

- Eu e meu irmão... Éramos como um só. E o feiticeiro foi como um pai para nós... Um pai humano...

- Porque matou Virgil, então?

A pergunta foi proferida em palavras agora, os lábios bonitos tremiam quando fez a pergunta. Mas Dante, ao invés de macular a memória do irmão, contando a Dharr todo o mau caratísmo que acompanha Virgil e também todos os seus planos loucos de dominar o reino infernal e a terra, disse apenas, querendo enterrar o passado e respeitar a memória do irmão...

- Matei-o porque era o destino.

Dharr estremeceu de angústia e ódio.

_"Também vai ser o seu destino, Dante, ser morto por mim."_

Houve um silêncio pesado no ar. Um silêncio de mau presságio, para ambos. Dante sentia aquela angústia súbita, não entendia o motivo. E estava hipnotizado pelo olhar amarelo, que se tornara chamas vítreas...

Puxou Dharr para si tocando-o num beijo que era indecente como a profanação de um templo. Dharr tentou protestar...

- Não vou me entregar a você como fiz no ritual dos mistérios!

Dante sorriu...

- Claro que vai...

E tornou a colar sua boca na de Dharr...

Resistir... Resistir... Resistir! Mas era impossível! A língua de Dante invadiu sua boca com fúria. Seu gosto era delicioso e o peso de seu corpo era uma coisa irresistível! A cama rangeu quando Dante se colocou sobre ele e arrancou a toalha que cobria seu corpo nu...

Dharr tentou respirar:

- DANTE!

Este não respondeu, outra vez tomou sua boca enquanto as mãos percorriam seu corpo com um atrevimento inesperado.

Dharr não conseguiu conter um gemido rouco. Seu corpo parecia ter nascido para as mãos de Dante. Antes tinha a desculpa do ritual... Mas agora... Agora...

- Humm... – seu corpo relaxando de encontro à cama. As sensações empurrando para longe tudo que não fosse aquele prazer absoluto. Ergueu a cintura esfregando-se em Dante, queria senti-lo por inteiro, deixaria para pensar no resto depois... Agora... Gemeu outra vez e enroscou sua língua na de Dante...

Pecado! Oh, isso não existia, mas existia a própria consciência, e isso sim, era o pior algoz da alma! A certeza de que estava errando, que estava sendo fraco e miseravelmente humano!

- Oh... Ahhhh!

O grito soou alto e inesperado quando Dante, sem pudor algum, tomou o sexo dele, Dharr, nos lábios másculos. Ah, JAMAIS Dharr imaginara que um machão como o semi-demônio pudesse lhe dar prazer daquele jeito tão... tão... Os seus próprios gritos o assustavam. Eram gritos de um bicho no auge de uma excitação selvagem... Não havia nada de civilizado naquilo!

Dante o sugava como um sorvete saboroso, enquanto as mãos fortes percorriam o corpo dele, Dharr, em lugares inconfessáveis! O garoto jogou os cabelos para trás e gritou de novo, quando sentiu que os dedos de Dante brincavam deliciosamente na entrada do seu ânus... Dante parou o sexo oral e sorriu, seus olhos brilhavam malicia pura:

- Se continuar gritando assim, o motel inteiro vai saber o que estamos fazendo...

A voz de Dharr soou agoniada, sem fôlego...

- Não pare! Ou mato você!

Dante riu...

- Parar não é a minha intenção...

Dante livrou-se então de suas próprias roupas com urgência, seu corpo também pedia por satisfação. Um tipo de satisfação que ele sabia que apenas Dharr podia lhe proporcionar. Uma sensação que havia ficado em suspense durante o ritual e que ele, Dante, queria conferir...

Ainda acariciando Dharr, colocou as pernas do outro para cima, expondo-o de maneira despudorada. Seus dedos ainda brincavam ao redor do ânus do sacerdote de Aton. Sem se conter, Dharr abriu os olhos pensando em ver algum tipo de sarcasmo nos olhos de Dante, viu apenas desejo, e o desejo que viu duplicou o seu. Rolou seu corpo longilíneo sobre Dante, ficando por cima dele, e esfregou suas nádegas no sexo duro do semi-demônio. Posicionando-se sobre ele, gemeu, e começou a descer lentamente suas nádegas, abrindo-a, querendo sentir toda dor e prazer que aquela invasão do sexo de Dante dentro dele, rasgando sua carne... Era um ato mundano, mas delicioso!

Dante sentiu-se deliciosamente atacado. Era estranho possuir, mas se sentir possuído. E era assim que estava se sentindo. Aquele garoto tinha mesmo fogo nas ventas! Era de novo aquela sensação louca, de desvairio, que sentira durante o ritual, que estava se repetindo agora. Bem, já que estava na chuva, o negócio era se molhar de uma vez...

Dante abraçou Dharr, e se desencaixou; fez os corpos rolarem pela cama. O egípcio protestou, queria ele dar o ritmo da cavalgada louca que faziam um no outro, mas o protesto dele só atiçou Dante ainda mais... Caíram no chão imundo do hotel, mas nenhum deles se importou com isso, nem Dharr, que havia se esquecido de vez da sujeira do local. Rolaram pelo chão, num misto de luta e desvairio. Dante penetrou de novo o corpo moreno, de uma só vez, com uma estocada violenta, adorando sentir o corpo do egípcio estremecer sob o seu:

- Agora, vamos ver até onde você é capaz de agüentar...

- Ah! - O egípcio gritou ao sentir seus cabelos longos serem agarrados por Dante como rédeas e o homem sobre ele como se ele, Dharr, fosse mesmo um cavalo!

Dharr Dhu Figar continuava a gritar e se contorcia sob as mãos de Dante que friccionavam o sexo dele enquanto as estocadas enérgicas rasgavam sua carne, o enchendo de prazer!

Não era capaz de se calar! O tempo escoava naquela tortura deliciosa, e ele gemia mesmo como uma gata no cio, empinando seu traseiro pequeno e arredondado como se assim pudesse sentir Dante ainda mais! Aquele falo teso e grosso dentro dele era uma loucura deliciosa! Queria mais... Dizia coisas incompreensíveis em sua língua de origem.

Dharr já não tinha controle sobre suas emoções! Seus olhos brilhavam demais para ser os olhos de um humano, mostrando toda a sua sensualidade oculta, sensualidade essa capaz de levar até mesmo deuses ao delírio! Exultante, Dharr sentia Dante se render á sua sedução... Mas o que ele queria mesmo era ver outra vez as asas de Dante se abrindo sobre ele... E foi o que, para seu êxtase absoluto, aconteceu!

Subitamente, no auge do seu gozo, o corpo de Dante se transmutou, suas enormes asas, semelhantes a de um morcego, porém de um azul etéreo como a noite iluminada pela lua, abriram-se soberanas sobre o corpo magro de Dharr. Agora, não havia mais dominador ou dominado. Mesmo a sensação de tempo e espaço havia mudado. Dharr não conseguia mais perceber as paredes do decrépito motel. O cheiro de mofo e desolação havia desaparecido por completo. Pareciam agora, os dois, estar numa dimensão indefinida, um lugar onde os corpos deles explodiam um prazer tão intenso, que Dante, o grande filho de Sparda, podia aparecer em sua forma não humana, que era grandiosa e surpreendente, até mesmo para ele, Akenaton, reencarnado como Dharr, servo e filho predileto do grande Aton!

Até mesmo ele, que fora um dia faraó e depois se tornara um imortal semi-deus a serviço de Aton, se rendia à majestade daquele corpo azulado e perfeito. Encantava-se com os cabelos fulgurantemente prateados e com os olhos vermelhos e iluminados que eram os de Dante quando estava na sua forma demoníaca... Maravilhado ainda, viu os olhos de Dante, de vermelhos, lentamente, passarem de novo para aquele azul translúcido como o mar. Sem conseguir evitar um suspiro, Dharr, dolorido e satisfeito, espreguiçou-se enquanto as enormes asas o cobriam como um enorme manto de noite...

- Dante...

Dante tapou a boca de Dharr com um beijo fugaz. Agora, o beijo era surpreendentemente cálido. Algo que aqueceu a alma de Dharr como se fosse o esplendoroso sol de Aton brilhando dentro dele...

Aos poucos, as paredes do quarto e a dimensão terrestre foram retornando, ao mesmo tempo em que o corpo de Dante se fazia humano outra vez. Bem diante dos olhos de um Dharr atônico, Dante se tornou novamente um rapaz.

Os olhos dos dois encontraram-se mais uma vez e o que Dharr viu nas íris de Dante o fez ficar lívido de surpresa... Não, não era possível! Mas as palavras que Dante disse logo depois confirmaram a intuição do sacerdote...

- Você é apaixonante, pequeno atrevido... E eu me rendo aos seus encantos...

Sim, havia AMOR nos olhos do demônio!

Dharr não sabia o que dizer, ou como reagir, mas não teve mesmo tempo de esboçar qualquer reação porque, diante dos seus olhos surpresos, Dante lhe lançou um sorriso inocente de menino e adormeceu nos seus braços...

**o0o**

Pânico! Um pânico imenso e absoluto invadiu o coração de Dharr. Não, não agora, que conseguira o demônio sob seus pés, como tantos outros amantes, não tinha o direito de se apaixonar também!

Levantou-se da cama, irritado, louco de raiva de si mesmo. Enfiou-se no jeans e ficou andando pelo quarto, lembrando-se de suas promessas de vingança.

Dharr era um vidente assombroso. Um dos poucos que conseguia ir e vir pelo portal dos infernos, fazer viagens astrais e se comunicar com os spectros... E justamente, foi o spectro de Virgil que pareceu vir em sua mente. Ele, assustado, saiu correndo do quarto. Não, não podia ser verdade. Virgil!

Correu para longe, sem se importar com os pedregulhos que machucavam os seus pés... Mas a imagem de Virgil, um ar vingativo e cheio de ódio, o perseguia para onde ele corria. Parou diante de rochas imensas, a areia da noite ainda queimava os seus pés...

- Virgil...

_"Cumpra o que me prometeu. Jogue-o no portal dos infernos..."_.

- Quem matou a minha sacerdotisa? Virgil... Você tem algo a ver com o que está acontecendo nessa dimensão?

Dharr ouviu a risada sinistra do ex-amante, vislumbrou os cabelos tão brancos como os de Dante, e o olhar duro de reprovação... Tudo acontecia a nível mental, a comunicação, a visão, mas para Dharr era algo tão real como conversar com um humano num ônibus ou metrô...

"_Você e eu não mudamos o destino dos deuses, mas fazemos os nossos próprios. Você se apaixonou por esse assassino"._

- NÃOOOO!

Dharr jogou-se de joelhos no cão e cobriu o rosto com as mãos. O grito dele foi o de um animal ferido, o de um ser apaixonado cuja verdade do amor queimava como fogo...

_"Então mostre-me que não e faça a minha vingança... Ainda, mesmo como um maldito spectro, tenho_ legiões ao meu lado no portal. Você vai atacá-lo, quando ele chegar perto do xamã...".

- O xamã...

"_O velho está morto. Quem está lá é um dos meus seguidores, sob a forma do velho feiticeiro. Mas o demônio, sozinho, não vai conseguir aprisionar Dante. VOCÊ vai atacar Dante para que meus servos o levem... E tomar dele o medalhão que ele carrega no colar...". _

Dharr abriu a boca para retrucar algo, mas, não teve coragem. Havia prometido, diante de Aton, que vingaria a morte de Virgil... Não tinha o direito de fraquejar agora...

- Virgil... Porque Dante matou você?

"_Porque ele queria ser o senhor do Portal... Agora, vá, não me desaponte... outra vez. Eu quero Dante de Sparda mergulhado no portal antes do dia clarear...". _

Dharr respirou fundo. Era o destino. Prometera a Aton. Prometera a Virgil. E ele agora, era um spectro errante por causa do irmão...

Dharr ergueu-se e levantou o rosto, em sinal de altivez. Havia lágrimas em seus olhos lindos, mas sua voz soou determinada.

- Muito bem, Virgil, se isso o fará descansar em paz, na dimensão que vive, juro que jogarei Dante de Sparda no portal dos demônios e farei o que havia prometido...

**o0o**

**Continua...**

* * *

Agradeço os comentários do último capítulo. 

Espero que tenham gostado deste, e se for possível, deixem um comentário, assim me animo a continuar e quem sabe logo logo estarei postando mais um para quem se interessar.

_Beijos_

_**Jade Toreador**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Título:** O Despertar Do Sol  
**Gênero:** Yaoi, Lemon, U.A, Sobrenatural  
**Personagem principal:** Dante De Sparda  
**Autores:** Jade Toreador/ Scarlet Toreador  
**Status:** Incompleto

**Sumário**: Em sua busca por vingança, Dharr se envolve com Dante de Sparda, um demônio metade humano que detém não somente uma força imensa, mas também as rédeas de seu destino. Vingança, ódio, desejo e amor se misturam nessa história.

* * *

**O Despertar Do Sol**

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

De todos os pesadelos que ele poderia ter, o pior era aquele! Sempre tivera medo daquilo, medo que de fato aquilo acontecesse... Debateu-se. Estava em frente ao portal... O portal do Inferno! Podia sentir o bafo quente o calor insuportável, o ar ácido... O cheiro de enxofre queimava suas narinas... Tinha que ser um pesadelo! 

Virou para um lado e para outro. Sentia arrepios. Estava ali na sua forma demoníaca, mas as suas asas pareciam se encolher...E enfraquecer lentamente...

Como havia dito o poeta, cujo nome era o mesmo do seu, Dante, o Portal do Inferno não tinha portas e nem cadeados, mas somente um aviso sobre a entrada que advertia: uma vez dentro, dever-se-ia abandonar toda a esperança de rever o céu, pois de lá não se poderia voltar!

As almas entravam ali porque desejavam fazê-lo... Assim era dito... Mas ele, Dante de Sparda, sabia muito bem que nem todos entravam lá porque queriam...

Fez força para acordar!

Talvez estivesse ali por ter falado sobre Virgil com Dharr... Ele, Dante, tinha que despertar de vez, sair daquele pesadelo para proteger Dharr...Dharr corria perigo!

Nossa! O cheiro de enxofre parecia cada vez mais real...

Tentou se mexer outra vez... Estava imobilizado.

Tinha que sair do sono, chamar por Dharr e procurar o Xamã... Mas não conseguia se libertar do seu pesadelo! Tudo parecia cada vez mais palpável... Igual ao poema, onde o inferno está repleto das almas daqueles que morreram com a determinação de entrar naquele portal, porque acreditavam que ali a vida eterna seria glorificada...

Nunca iriam os humanos entender que a alma só tinha de escolha enquanto estava viva! Apenas espíritos nobres tinham o poder de raciocinar depois de desencarnados... Os espíritos fracos e pobres perdiam a capacidade de pensar claramente e tomar decisões...

Mas o que estava acontecendo com ele? Esforçou-se mais uma vez. Abriu os olhos e, estranhamente, seu coração batia descompassado... A primeira coisa que viu foi o rosto de Dharr sobre o seu. Os lindos olhos dourados brilhavam como estrelas... Mas pareciam tristes...

- Dharr... Que bom que está aqui... Estou me sentindo tão estranho...

Sem conseguir conter o impulso repentino, Dante puxou Dharr para si e o abraçou com força... Um sentimento horrível de perda pesava em seu coração... Era algo pior do que um presságio ruim, era como se realmente algo nefasto e irreversível estivesse para acontecer...

Um pesadelo... Ou um aviso?

A boca de Dante buscou a de Dharr num beijo carinhoso e protetor...Dharr retribuiu o carinho, mas sua voz soou estranhamente vazia quando o beijo acabou...

- Não deve ser nada... Um pesadelo tolo, por causa do calor...

Dante sorriu, um sorriso de menino:

- Um demônio, mesmo mestiço, está acostumado com o calor... Mas você deve ter razão... Eu... Não dormiu ainda, porquê?

- Fui até o deserto ver as estrelas...

- Não deveria, não sem que eu o acompanhasse!

- Então... Venha comigo, quero continuar a ver o céu, agora, ao seu lado...

- Você deve descansar...

O coração de Dharr doía... Dante... Estava tão carinhoso... Não. Não podia se esquecer que aquele monstro matara Virgil. E que deveria pagar o preço disso.

- Descanso depois... Vamos, venha comigo... Por favor... Quero...Namorar a luz das estrelas!

- Namorar? - Dante riu, um riso que não tinha nada do seu sarcasmo habitual... - Tudo bem... Pelo menos, eu esqueço o maldito pesadelo... Vamos para o deserto ver as estrelas...

Dante vestiu-se, pegou sua inseparável espada sempre sob o olhar impenetrável de Dharr Dhu Figar que parecia feito de pedra, tão inexpressivo estava seu rosto...

- Vamos!

Dharr sentia seu estomago se apertar. Afastavam-se vagarosamente do motel sujo e mal cheiroso onde ele Dharr tinha vivido horas de um prazer inconfessável...

- O que está acontecendo, Dharr? Está calado demais...

Dharr estremeceu com a voz quente de Dante! Uma voz... Terna!

- Talvez você tenha razão e eu esteja cansado demais... É só isso...

Dante o tomou nos braços...

- Então vamos voltar... Posso cobrir você de beijos até...

- Não!

Dharr espalmou as suas mãos delgadas no peito de Dante.

- Já que estamos aqui, porque não vamos até o Xamã, o seu protetor? Queria tanto acabar com isso logo e poder voltar para casa...

Dante abraçou Dharr e este, sem se conter, deixou que sua cabeça descansasse naquele peito forte.

- Dante...

- Tudo bem! Vamos ver o Xamã! Também quero voltar, para colocar você em um lugar seguro o mais rápido possível. Para isso, preciso saber o que está acontecendo desse lado e do lado de lá!

Puxando Dharr pelas mãos, aquele que ele pensava ser apenas um ser humano com alguns poderes sobrenaturais, Dante seguiu em direção a moto. Antes de subir na garupa dela, no entanto, Dharr perguntou:

- Dante... Por que disse aquilo?

- O quê?

- Que eu era apaixonante e que se rendia aos meus encantos? Você estava brincando, não estava?

Dharr percebeu que prendia a respiração, tamanha a sua tensão a espera daquela resposta. Ouviu um suspiro de Dante antes deste responder:

- Não, sacerdote. Eu não brinco com meus sentimentos... Eu os oculto, finjo não dar importância, mas não brinco com eles...

As mãos de Dharr crisparam-se com força. Ele respirou fundo, tentando controlar a louca emoção que batia em seu peito... Excitação e revolta, ternura e raiva, tudo ao mesmo tempo...

_"Mentira. Um assassino do próprio irmão não tem sentimentos... E eu não vou voltar atrás..."._

Mas aqueles pensamentos, Dante não teve capacidade para captá-los!O bloqueio mental de Dharr era mesmo poderoso.

Subiram na moto. O sacerdote de Aton abraçou a cintura de Dante e este partiu em velocidade para o noroeste, rumo ao local onde vivia o velho feiticeiro...

**o0o**

Pararam num planalto onde havia areia e pedras... Mais nada. O próprio Dharr, acostumado ao deserto, surpreendeu-se ao imaginar que um humano comum pudesse viver ali. Fazia frio no deserto àquela hora e a penumbra era total. Dante desceu da moto, mas deixou a lanterna da mesma acesa, para iluminar um pouco o lugar. Dharr desceu atrás dele. Percebeu que as pedras, como um dólmen celta, formavam um círculo de ressonância cósmica, usado pelos magos para duplicar poderes mágicos... Um altar natural, próprio para encantamentos. Notou também que, pelas pedras, ressonava uma energia imensamente maligna. A negritude daquela aura era tamanha, que chegou a assustá-lo.

Sabia que aquilo que sentia era o demônio que esperava por Dante. Usando seu poder, bloqueou a mente do mestiço demônio-humano para que este não percebesse a presença daquela energia nefasta...

Dante foi caminhando para dentro do círculo de pedras...

- Juan, sou eu... Dante! Pai... Você está ai?

- Pai?

- Já disse, ele criou a mim e ao mano por muitos anos... Pai, apareça e traga tequila, vamos beber e conversar um pouco... Preciso de sua ajuda!

Dharr incomodou-se com o modo carinhoso como Dharr falava de Virgil. E como chamava o velho feiticeiro com afeto...

O Xamã impostor apareceu... Um sorriso amistoso, mas Dharr, o sacerdote, podia ver a aura negra e os olhos do demônio, ocultos sob a imagem do olhar falsamente humano. Dante, com seus poderes bloqueados pela força mental do sacerdote de Aton, nada percebeu... Abraçou o velho calorosamente:

- Pai, que bom ver você...

O falso Xamã aproveitou o abraço e atacou Dante ferozmente. Este, pego de surpresa, caiu soltando um grito de dor, mas ergueu-se imediatamente, com sua espada em punho. Diante dos olhos dele, o velho tornou-se não num demônio como Virgil dissera, mas para o espanto do próprio Dharr, uma legião deles!

Dante gritou:

- Dharr, depressa, venha para perto de mim! Vou proteger você!

Dharr correu para ele, mas, ao invés de se colocar atrás de Dante para se proteger, aproveitou que o mestiço demo-humano estava de costas para ele e o atacou com seu imenso poder. Uma bola energética de impressionante capacidade destrutiva atingiu Dante em cheio. Este, aturdido, foi jogado longe, espatifando suas costas numa das pedras do dólmen. O som da clavícula de Dante se partindo foi horrível. Dharr sentiu que, dentro dele, sua alma parecia se quebrar também! A vingança tinha um sabor amargo como ele, Dharr, jamais ousara supor...

O sacerdote fez com que uma luz vibrante acendesse a clareira como se fosse a luz do dia... O Sol de Aton! Os demônios urraram de dor, não gostavam da luz, mas sentiram que aquela luz era para enfraquecer o filho de Sparda, o maior de todos os demônios que um dia existiu... E eles exultaram alegria!

A luz sufocava Dante. Com ela, ele não conseguia se mexer e a clavícula quebrada doía horrivelmente.

Todavia, naquele mar de agonia e dor, os olhos dos dois se cruzaram... Havia surpresa e mágoa nos olhos de Dante, determinação nos olhos de Dharr...

Diante do sacerdote, ao entender a extensão do que acontecia, o olhar de Dante foi se tornando frio como gelo. Sua voz fez soar uma palavra só, em tom baixo, contido, mas surtiu no sacerdote um efeito arrasador:

- Traidor.

Ignorando a dor imensa que sentia em seu coração por entregar Dante aos demônios, numa tentativa louca e derradeira de defender seus princípios de vingança, a resposta de Dharr foi a de aumentar a intensidade da luz e a de arrancar de Dante o medalhão que o fazia protetor do portal!

Com seus poderes sendo sugados pela luz que emanava do sacerdote, Dante estava indefeso.

Enfraquecido, não conseguia atingir sua forma demoníaca. Pelo contrário, sua forma humana estava mais materializada do que jamais estivera, e os ferimentos não se curavam com a rapidez sobrenatural de antes! Estava agora, como um simples humano, a mercê das limitações da carne e do sangue...

Ao sentir o colar com seu medalhão ser arrancado do pescoço com um tranco, Dante gemeu de ódio e frustração. Ouviu a voz fria do sacerdote de Aton dizer a horda demoníaca:

- Ele é de vocês...

Os demônios atacaram. Dante, mesmo sem forças, tentou lutar. Mas já não tinha a espada, ou suas pistolas automáticas para ajudá-lo. Nem os orbes mágicos que recuperavam suas energias cósmicas havia ali. Nada.Tudo estava desfavorável...

Dharr ficou ali, estático, vendo aquela cena de luta covarde e desigual como se fosse um pesadelo hediondo. A mente de Dante e a dele, Dharr, naquele instante, haviam finalmente se tornado única, por causa da luz mágica que ele, o sacerdote, havia jogado sobre o mercenário.

Dharr somente percebeu que gritava de desespero quando sua garganta começou a doer horrivelmente.

- Chega! Párem!

Os demônios se afastaram de Dante e ele caiu no chão. O rosto e o corpo horrivelmente machucado.

Dharr, agoniado, percebeu que, mesmo assim, tão ferido, o orgulhoso demo-humano tentava se erguer...

O chefe da legião de demônios, majestoso com suas asas negras como a asa da graúna, abertas como um imenso manto de penas, se aproximou do prisioneiro e lhe deu um chute nos rins, para que o odiado filho de Sparda caísse de novo. Dante urrou de raiva e tentou atacar, mas não o fez na direção certa. Atacou o ar, na direção defasada da trajetória correta onde encontraria o adversário... Um novo ataque fez Dante cair, os cabelos louríssimos ensopados de sangue.

Dharr gritou de novo. De pavor. Sua luz, a luz de Aton, cegara Dante de Sparda!

Os demônios agarraram Dante e, diante de um Dharr totalmente perplexo, desapareceram com o mestiço demo-humano em um grande tufão negro, que fez a areia do deserto subir violentamente e machucar o rosto do sacerdote. Mas ele não ligou para isso. A dor que sentia na alma era maior do que qualquer outra. Caiu de joelhos, no chão, totalmente sem forças... Aos poucos, a realidade ia preenchendo seu coração com luto, agonia e dor...

A luz de Aton, a que jogara sobre Dante, tinha o poder de desnudar a alma do inimigo antes de vencê-lo! E o que vira na mente de Dante... Céus... Não havia maldade alguma em Dante, nem em relação ao irmão dele, Virgil, e nem a ninguém! Dante nunca quisera matar o irmão, este sim, provocara seu destino de morte ao tentar dominar o portal e a terra! Agora ele, Dharr, sabia da verdade!

O que foi que fizera?

**o0o**

Dharr, ainda ajoelhado no solo árido e inóspito daquele deserto, tão longe de suas origens, não conseguiu conter o grito de dor que brotou de seu coração. Seu grito se espalhou por todos os cantos!

**o0o**

Quem ouviu aquele grito naquela noite, até hoje, acredita que alguma coisa muito estranha aconteceu no deserto onde tinha vivido o velho Xamã! Nem mesmo os mais corajosos param mais do que alguns instantes para ver o lugar, agora todo coberto com negra fuligem, como se um grande incêndio tivesse acontecido por ali!

**o0o**

Depois do grito Dharr sentiu-se vazio e fraco como se jamais pudesse se erguer outra vez daquele chão.

Suas mãos tremiam, seu corpo pesava e ele sabia que nunca mais esqueceria a dor e a desilusão que vira nos olhos de Dante de Sparda. O demônio que tinha lhe entregue o coração... Era ele a sua alma gêmea, não Virgil!

Queria poder chorar, mas sentia-se seco e sabia que seco estaria para resto de seus eternos dias se não conseguisse remediar o que tinha feito a Dante...

Ergueu-se com muito custo, e respirou fundo... Ergueu a cabeça às estrelas que brilhavam esplendorosas no manto negro do céu do Novo México... Elas brilhavam como os olhos de Dante! Dharr fez então um outro juramento: "Traria Dante de volta ou morreria tentando!".

Ele sabia que isto poderia durar por toda sua eternidade...

Andou então em direção ao norte! Agora tinha que voltar ao templo e se preparar para aquela longa viagem... Não queria nem pensar no que Dante poderia estar sofrendo... Por Aton! Como pudera se deixar levar por Virgil daquele jeito? Como não conseguira ver antes a maldade e a mentira? A ignóbil fome de poder dele... E agora? Agora ele mesmo, Dharr, tinha dado a Virgil a chance se tornar único a governar o umbral, mesmo sendo um mísero espectro e... Não... Não deixaria que aquilo acabasse daquela forma...

**o0o**

Dharr acordou porque sentiu o rosto molhado... Nem percebeu que eram suas próprias lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto ressequido pelo sol. Talvez tivesse pego no sono sem perceber, a última coisa que se recordava era de ter sentado um pouco para descansar a mente... Desde que descobrira que viveria várias encarnações pelos séculos que viriam, ele Dharr não se recordava de ter sentindo uma dor tão grande como a que sentia naquele momento. Agora tinha que descobrir como entrar no portal com consciência para reparar o que tinha feito!

Passou as mãos pelo rosto e secou as lágrimas. Já tinha perdido tempo demais e não queria nem imaginar os horrores que Dante poderia estar passando no Portal! Na verdade, tinha medo de tentar descobrir até mesmo se ele, Dante, ainda tinha forças, se ele tinha vida, pois duvidava que Virgil o deixaria viver. Mesmo morto, vivendo na dimensão espectral, Virgil ainda controlava algumas legiões do portal do inferno! E seu ódio por não estar mais ali, com o seu corpo, o fazia um inimigo mortal para Dante, oh, Aton, como não percebera antes? Como se deixara...

De repente, Dharr se lembrou do medalhão... Tateou o bolso da calça... Estava ali... Não tinha desaparecido como ele tinha imaginado, será que Virgil viria buscá-lo? Se assim fosse, como seria? Será que aquele medalhão poderia ajudá-lo de alguma forma?

Foi então que as lágrimas tomaram conta da face de Dharr Dhul Figar e ele disse:

- Aton! Eu que tenho vivido por tantos anos em seu nome e para assim mantê-lo vivo, me ajude, me ajude a reparar o mal que fiz. Sei que foi castigo por eu pensar em vingança... E, se assim for, castigue a mim... Mas me mostre agora como entrar no Portal e salvar Dante de Sparda!

- Aton não vai ajudá-lo, garoto... Eu vou.

Dharr virou-se pronto para mandar um ataque energético, mas parou a mão no ar quando percebeu quem era...

O Xamã!

O velho se materializava na sua frente, condensando suas células como a água fazia na forma da chuva quando esfriava...

- Eu pensei que o senhor estivesse... Morto.

O velho sorria, um sorriso triste...

- Morri um pouco quando meu próprio filho adotivo me traiu, e traiu ao irmão...

Os lábios de Dharr tremeram de dor. O jovem sacerdote sabia que ele, o velho mago, falava de Virgil... Ah, mas soubera somente agora, e o preço da sua cegueira fora muito alto! Seus olhos amarelados como os de um gato lacrimejaram...

- Senhor... Como conseguiu sobreviver ao ataque dos demônios?

- Desde que Virgil enfrentou Dante para se apossar do portal, eu sabia que um novo mal estava por vir... E me preparei. A magia branca pode ser tão eficiente quanto a negra, menino, quando a astúcia está do lado do feiticeiro... Os demônios me atacaram, não a mim, mas a uma projeção astral que preparei com todo o cuidado, para que eles pensassem que era eu, de carne e osso, quem estava ali, a mercê deles...

- Por que não avisou Dante?

- Eu não tinha idéia que seria um ataque tão fulminante. Mesmo tendo enganado os demônios enviados por Virgil, fiquei muito enfraquecido, e, por isso, preso em um limbo dimensional, sem poder voltar a terra. Mas agora, uma luz forte e poderosa, imensa, subitamente me carregou de volta para cá, para esta dimensão terrestre... Você... Tem a aura dessa luz... A luz do disco solar...

Dharr estremeceu de emoção. Ergueu os braços em sinal de gratidão! Aton! O Deus mandara o velho de volta para terra, para ajudar a ele, Dharr! Então isso... Era sinal de que podiam, unidos, tentar salvar Dante!

- Senhor...

- Não sei se temos o que conversar... Percebi, preso no limbo, que você ajudou os demônios a levar o meu menino Dante... Eu deveria matar você...

O velho, para a surpresa de Dharr, armou um poderoso golpe com a mente e o lançou contra o jovem sacerdote. Dharr foi jogado longe, pela mente do velho, como se houvesse levado um murro físico poderosíssimo, mas não revidou. Pelo contrário, ajoelhou-se no chão, e ergueu as mãos, como se pedisse clemência...

- Mereço sim morrer, Xamã, porque traí Dante por causa das mentiras de Virgil! Sei que o preço disso é a morte. Infelizmente, desgraçado que sou, não vou morrer, a não ser que Aton diga que chegou há minha hora... Sou um eterno servo de Aton, o Deus solar... Um imortal. Encarno a cada geração num corpo, lembrando do que fui na primeira encarnação, com os poderes que Aton me dá... E por isso, apenas ele tem o poder de me tirar a vida. Peço que me escute, e me deixe reparar o mal que fiz... Me ajude.

O velho se aproximou do jovem sacerdote com um ar sinistro e depois... Riu... Um riso malicioso e divertido...

- Ah, então é você o rapaz que andava na garupa da moto de Virgil... E pelo jeito, agora, trocou de garupa, se apaixonou pelo outro irmão... Digo a você, menino, que três é sempre um mau número para o amor...

- Por favor, me ajude! Preciso achar um modo de entrar no portal!

- Um sacerdote de aton sabe como entrar no portal!

- Sim, mas o inferno é enorme, com várias dimensões paralelas, como vou encontrar Dante?

O velho olhou sério para o jovem...

- O medalhão...

O medalhão de Dante, claro! Dharr puxou a pedra preciosa...

- Está aqui...- Seu coração se apertou ao lembrar do grito de frustração de Dante quando seu medalhão foi arrancado do pescoço dele. - Eu... Olhe.

Dharr puxou o medalhão. O Xamã o segurou...

- Virgil tinha a outra metade. Juntos, eles, os irmãos, tinham a chave do portal... Sei que você, o sacerdote, pode entrar lá sem o medalhão, por causa dos poderes de Aton...

- Mas como vou achar Dante?

O velho riu...

- Leve o medalhão e seus poderes serão aumentados lá no inferno. Só tome cuidado, porque se os demônios descobrirem que você o possui, irão querer comer o seu fígado para roubá-lo. A outra metade se perdeu no inferno, mesmo assim, esta metade aí dá muitos poderes a quem a tem...

- Eu vou atrás de Dante.

O velho sorria condescendente. Via nos olhos de Dharr os olhos de um garoto apaixonado.

- Muito bem, fique no centro do Dólmen. Eu e o seu Senhor, Aton, vamos transportar você para a dimensão infernal...

**o0o**

Dharr ergueu os olhos amarelos para o céu onde o sol brilhava já alto! Retirou suas roupas livrando–se dos vestígios humanos e segurando apenas o medalhão de Dante bem firme na mão direita ele foi até o centro do Dólmen como tinha pedido o Xamã e não se espantou quando sentiu seu corpo ser revestido por uma túnica branca de tecido diáfano e mangas largas como as de um mago...

- Agora, filho de Aton, preste bem atenção no que vou dizer! O medalhão será seu guia e eu só o ajudarei a voltar se encontrar Dante... Vamos ficar ligados mentalmente por um linha muito fraca e não sei quando tempo poderá durar, mas uma vez os dois juntos poderão tentar sair do portal... Dharr Dhul Figar, é esse o seu nome?

Dharr estremeceu.

- É.

- Mesmo sabendo que poderá jamais voltar, que corre o risco de ficar eternamente nos limbos dimensionais do inferno, enfrentando os piores suplícios, ainda assim, irá?

- Irei, pai!

- Use toda a pureza da qual seu coração é capaz... Você vai precisar de muita sorte...

- Se não achar Dante, não voltarei!

O Xamã ergueu as mãos e tudo em volta ficou estático, como se fosse uma redoma mágica fora do mundo natural. O dia esmaeceu e um vento forte começou a soprar. Firme no centro do Dólmen, Dharr não sentia medo, apenas pressa. Tinha pressa e seu coração chorava o mal que havia feito, talvez fosse o único ser vivente a ter pressa de chegar ao Inferno...

Dharr sentiu a mente do Xamã penetrando na sua e a deixou livre para ele. Sentiu também quando as mãos cósmicas de Aton, quentes e paternas, o ergueram... E então tudo desapareceu...

**o0o**

Não existe pior pesadelo no mundo do que aquele que mais evitamos! Enfrente seu medo, nunca o deixe adormecido dissera o Xamã e era isso o que ele Dante de Sparda agora tentava fazer ali, naquele lugar horrível e escuro. Enfrentar o medo... Ah, seu medo era aquela eterna escuridão! Todos os seus ossos doíam. Ele se sentia sujo e estava ali amarrado por correntes medievais numa espécie de cratera onde uma água fria pingava eternamente. Nada tinha do calor esperado do inferno. No entanto, de guarda haviam vários demônios de falanges diferentes... Não conseguia vê-los, mas podia sentir os odores, e ouvir os diferentes dialetos, ora em palavras, ora em pensamentos...

Estava cego!

Enfrentar o medo... Sentia-se capaz de enfrentar o medo, no entanto jamais esqueceria a dor sofrida ao ser atacado por ele... Ele... Aquele a quem tinha oferecido muito mais do que proteção...

Sim enfrentaria todos os seus inimigos, fossem eles quais fossem, pois não se entregaria, não deixaria sua vida ir embora antes que tivesse acertado as contas com Dharr...

**o0o**

Uivos, um frio aterrorizante, sombras, almas penadas gemendo, e uma desolação absoluta! Não havia fogo, caldeirões ou diabinhos com tridentes! A imaginação humana nem chegava perto do que era a realidade das diferentes dimensões infernais!

Dharr havia chegado na primeira dimensão. Sabia que eram sete, ao todo, até que conseguisse chegar até o chamado "coração das trevas", o lugar, onde, segundo lendas de tempos imemoriais, havia um portal que era o centro de todo o universo, o lado da escuridão! Pelo que sabia, as formas demoníacas existiam até a quinta dimensão. Depois... O que havia além... Era um mistério absoluto! Dante... Onde estaria ele? Fora, como ele, o próprio Dharr, materializado ali com a natureza da sua carne transmutada... Seu corpo agora, era feito da mesma matéria que compunha tudo ali, naquela dimensão...

Dante não deveria estar longe... Talvez estivesse ali mesmo, mas poderia estar até a terceira dimensão... Apenas espectros conseguiam passar da terceira dimensão em diante... Onde não havia mais vestígio de matéria alguma, transmutada ou não...

Frio. Era um frio de cortar a alma!

E havia sede, fome. Um corpo transmutado não tinha necessidade de comer ou defecar, ou beber, mas... Aquelas necessidades atormentavam como nunca, algo que nunca sentira, nem na forma humana... Um desconforto eterno... Frio, fome, vontade de se aquecer contra o corpo de alguém...Volúpia... Agonia...

Dharr ia caminhando por entre um lamaçal frio, ruínas que não entendia bem se eram reais ou fruto das mentes doentias que perambulavam por ali como zumbis... Via imagens, cenas horríveis, que entendia ser projeção daquelas mentes perturbadas... Céus... Iria perder o juízo se ficasse ali...

Caminhou mais um pouco, esfregando as mãos para se aquecer... Percebeu então que estava dando voltas. Havia um grande rio ali, o rio Stinx, o lendário rio do barqueiro, mas, o próprio rio parecia nascer em círculos e ele não conseguia imaginar um modo de encontrar Dante...

Lembrou-se então do medalhão...

Puxou-o e, na mesma hora, o medalhão reverberou, mostrando uma faixa de luz que parecia indicar um caminho, como uma bússola... O rio. De algum modo, ele tinha que atravessar o rio, ou morrer tentando.

Mas... Seria mesmo um rio? Não era água aquilo... Aton...

Horrorizado, Dharr percebeu que era o rio a soma dos pensamentos sombrios que criavam todas aquelas imagens medonhas... Se não tivesse a mente firme, lúcida, iria mesmo mergulhar naquele rio de trevas e nunca mais voltar à superfície...

Num esforço sobre humano, fechou seus olhos e apertou nas mãos o medalhão de Dante para ter forças. Então tentando apagar de sua mente os horrores que o cercava ele mentalizou um céu muito lindo, azul salpicado de nuvens brancas pequeninas, assim como era o céu de sua infância no Egito quando o pai o ensinara a adorar a Aton, e então ali bem no meio de tudo viu o Sol, quente, brilhante seu eterno senhor... Aos poucos sentiu seu coração se acalmar e as forças retornarem, mas sabia que dali para frente tinha que ter muita coragem e perseverança... Ainda mentalizando aquele dia lindo que tinha criado, ele imaginou uma montanha muito verde que nada tinha haver com os desertos e lá no topo ele colocou Dante de Sparda, a salvo de tudo e de todos e Dante estava lindo em todo o seu esplendor, e ele Dharr não descansaria enquanto não o visse assim em um lugar seguro... Estava então sentindo-se repleto de suas energias e pronto para guardar aquela criação em algum lugar seguro de sua mente quando de repente sem que ele intervisse em seu quadro, dentro de sua imaginação surgiu Nefretiri, sua adorada esposa, a amiga que jamais tivera...

Ela ergueu os braços sobre Dante que se ajoelhou e então olhando diretamente nos olhos Nefretiri disse:

- Eu sou ele... E ele, sou eu! Somos sua alma gêmea, demorou tanto para nos reencontrarmos e você quase estragou tudo! Salve-o, senão morreremos os dois!

Assustado Dharr balançou a cabeça com força... Dante e Nefretiri... Uma única alma... Teve outra vez vontade de chorar... Porque não tinha percebido? Como não tinha entendido que a paz e o prazer que Dante lhe proporcionava era maior do que normal? Por um instante relembrou o ápice do ato amoroso, as asas de Dante o cobrindo, protegendo... Abriu os braços e em seu desespero gritou:

- EU TENHO FÉ, FORÇA E PODER! PELO MEU DEUS LUTAREI E NADA SERÁ CAPAZ DE DETER! UM ÚNICO DEUS, UMA ÚNICA FORÇA É NISSO QUE ACREDITO! MEU SENHOR ME BASTA E POR ELE E COM ELE SOBREVIVEREI O MAL, DETEREI O MAL, E ACABAREI COM OS MEUS INIMIGOS!

Uma luz intensa pairou sobre Dharr e então ele abriu os olhos. Percebeu que por um instante os gritos, as lamentações e os lamúrios tinham cessado como se a força de sua prece os tivesse feito calar. Olhou em volta, sentia os spectros o olhando de maneira assustada...

Respirou fundo e olhou o rio... Esquecer todo o resto q atravessar o rio... Chamar o barqueiro... Será que o levaria? Será que teria que arrumar um outro modo de atravessar o rio?

- Chamou-me?

Dharr teve que se conter para não gritar diante da figura grotesca de Carontes, o barqueiro. Sussurrou:

- Sim, cha... chamei!

- Trouxe a moeda?

- Não...

- Então, não vai poder ir até a presença de Anúbis. Na verdade... - A boca horrenda do barqueiro sorria - Nem um morto você é de verdade... Está longe de sua dimensão, humano. Deve retornar, daqui. Não vai poder ver o grande Juiz Thot.

Dharr estremeceu. Thot! O grande juiz dos mortos!

Dharr estava surpreso, quase confuso.

Nunca imaginou encontrar naquela dimensão o legendário rio Stinx, tão proclamado na crença dos gregos... Lembrava-se que, segundo essas crenças, o submundo infernal era composto por duas grandes partes: o Érebo e o Tártaro. O Érebo era todo o inferno, com suas sete dimensões infernais. Já Tártaro era a prisão onde os mortos eram julgados e condenados... O rio Stinx, juntamente com o rio Lethe e Phlegethon, cruzavam as dimensões infernais e protegiam o castelo do grande senhor Infernal... Hades! O grande Juiz! Céus... O barqueiro chamara o juiz de... Thot!

Ele, Dharr, como adorador de Aton, só acreditava num único Deus. Todavia, lembrava-se bem da sua infância como sucessor ao trono do Egito, e também nas crenças que aprendera com os sacerdotes do templo... Crenças essas ainda mais antigas do que as Gregas... Havia, segundo esses sacerdotes, o grande julgamento após a morte, que era feito por Thot, um Deus representado por eles com cabeça de pássaro e um papiro na mão, o grande Juiz. Céus... Hades e Thot eram um só! O grande Juiz dos mortos!

O barqueiro dissera Thot, não Hades... Como seria normal Carontes chamar seu senhor...

Dharr lembrou-se, atônico, do que os sacerdotes politeístas diziam: no dia do julgamento, o morto era levado por Anúbis, o Deus com cabeça de chacal, até a presença de Thot para ter seus atos pesados na balança da verdade. No julgamento, além de Thot, estava Maat, a Deusa da Justiça e da Verdade. Ela pesava os feitos do morto, enquanto o coração deste e seus atos pendiam na balança da justiça. O demônio Ammut também estava ali, na forma de um cão faminto, pronto para devorar o coração da vida, por ordem do grande Thot, caso a balança pesasse desfavoravelmente ao julgado e o morto fosse considerado indigno de entrar na vida eterna...

Dharr respirou fundo, controlando o seu medo. Medo era uma coisa que há muito ele não sentia, mas agora, não mais estava entre humanos... Havia entrado em dimensões totalmente novas... Era difícil não temer o desconhecido!

A imagem de Dante veio em sua mente. Não. Não iria fraquejar agora!

- Não. Não sou um humano qualquer. Renasço constantemente sob as ordens de Aton. E vou passar.

O barqueiro sorriu...

- Más notícias para você... Mesmo quem acredita num único Deus, fica sujeito às regras divinas da evolução... E ao mundo infernal... Seus julgamentos serão pesados, acreditando você nos juízes ou não!

- Não aceito juízes além do meu Deus Aton! E não há de ser uma moeda que vai me impedir a passagem pelo rio, barqueiro. Deixe-me passar. Não me importo se o julgador se chama Thot, Hades ou Satanás. O nome evolui com os tempos, com as crenças, mas eu creio apenas na luz de Aton, nada mais!

- Se colocar contra os Deuses é pedir a destruição plena da alma... Não seja imprudente.

- Pois eu vou passar, com ou sem a sua ajuda!

O barqueiro, com um único gesto, fez Dharr voar para trás e cair ao solo, a beira do rio... Dharr tentou se defender, mas de nada adiantou. O barqueiro, no seu domínio, tinha plena força para decidir quem passaria pelo rio ou não...

Dharr gritava e se debatia, porque a dor a ele imposta pelo barqueiro era insuportável. Além da dor corporal, via imagens apavorantes, tiradas do seu inconsciente. Imagens de terror e pesadelo, que vinham desde sua primeira encarnação. Ficaria insano em poucos minutos, se não conseguisse bloquear a sua mente, mas o fato é que não conseguia!

No seu desespero, Dharr puxou o medalhão para si, como se fosse um amuleto para protegê-lo, ou pelo menos, a última lembrança que teria de Dante antes de perder a sanidade de vez... Aquele gesto foi a sua salvação. Ouviu uma voz grave e possante como a de um trovão, ecoar...

- Pare, barqueiro. Ele tem a pedra do grande Sparda.

O barqueiro parou sua tortura algoz. Porém, mergulhado que estava em sua dor e agonia, Dharr não abriu os olhos ainda. Temia encontrar o rosto horrível do barqueiro sobre ele. Ainda tinha a mente perturbada pelas visões dantescas que tivera... Sim, estava com medo. Se achava forte, mas tinha medo. O que estaria então passando o seu Dante, Aton!

A voz de trovão se vez ouvir novamente...

- Abra os olhos. Não vou lhe fazer mal.

Dharr obedeceu. Surpreso, viu uma figura ainda mais impressionante sobre si do que o barqueiro, fitando-o com interesse. Uma imagem que impunha temor até num sobre-humano, como ele!

Era o próprio Anúbis!

Dharr teve que conter um grito de susto. Chegou a abrir a boca de espanto!

Sim, era Anúbis, o temido condutor dos mortos! Vira aquela imagem representada nos templos do antigo Egito quando era faraó: o tórax largo, bronzeado, o saiote egípcio curto evitando a nudez total, a cabeça negra de chacal!

O poderoso Anúbis ergueu as mãos e as levou até cabeça, puxando-a para trás... Uma máscara! Diante do olhar espantado de Dharr, surgiu agora um rosto na forma humana, belíssimo, olhos negros como a ônix lapidada. Uma beleza que impressionaria o mais exigente apreciador da perfeição estética!

- O que faz com a pedra do poderoso Sparda, fedelho de Aton?

- Eu...

- Fiz uma pergunta e exijo uma resposta! O que faz com a pedra de Sparda! Aonde conseguiu isso?

A voz de Anúbis poderosa e sonora parecia repercutir em ecos por toda aquela dimensão. Carontes ainda tentou intervir...

- Isso pode ser mais uma armadilha como temos tido tantas por aqui senhor! Ele é forte e eu...

- Cale sua boca e saia daqui! – disse Anúbis para o barqueiro sem, no entanto, desviar seus olhos negros dos olhos amarelos de Dharr, que agora já tinha se recomposto e mostravam uma reserva fria – Siga seu caminho e continue seu serviço. Se o rapaz aqui tiver realmente motivos para atravessar o rio, eu mesmo cuidarei da travessia...

- Sim, meu senhor!

Carontes se foi e uma escuridão estranha se apoderou do lugar. Dharr sentiu seu sangue esfriar, continuava encarando Anúbis e não gostava muito do que via...

- Vamos, rapaz, diga de uma vez o que esta fazendo com o medalhão de Dante de Sparda!

- Como sabe que este medalhão é de Dante!

- É atrevido mesmo, moleque...

- Não sou moleque! Sou Akenaton, Faraó do Egito, Supremo Sacerdote de Aton e exijo respeito!

- DEIXE DE BALELAS... Aqui, é um intruso, nada mais!

Anúbis gritou e sua figura pareceu se tornar maior por alguns instantes. Continuou:

- Para mim, não passa de um estorvo... Se não for convincente quanto ao motivo de ter esta pedra, não só a arrancarei de você, como trancarei seu corpo transmutado nesta dimensão infernal pela eternidade...

No instante seguinte, sem que ele se pudesse evitar, a mente de Dharr se encheu dos momentos de amor e prazer que tinha vivido com Dante... Reviveu o gozo supremo e inesquecível, do momento, do olhar de amor que recebera de Dante. Céus... Por Aton... Lembrava-se do olhar dele, Dante, cheio de dor e mágoa, quando fora covardemente atacado... Apertou a pedra contra si mais uma vez e, dando alguns passos para trás, disse:

- Vim em busca dele! Aton é meu Senhor Supremo, mas Dante, é o Senhor do meu coração! Por isso vim até aqui! Dante... Dante de Sparda foi covardemente atacado e trazido para cá! Se for mesmo que diz ser, deve saber disso e também deve saber onde ele está! Por Aton, espero que ele esteja vivo... Se Hades, Satanás ou Thot seja qual for o demônio da crença atual, se tem de fato algum poder por aqui deve saber que existe um conluio, uma ameaça de que o Portal tenha um novo imperador... Você é um general das falanges de Thot, não é? Então sabe que não estou mentindo! E é por isso que Dante está aqui! Ele foi...

- AQUI! DANTE ESTÁ AQUI! COMO ISSO É POSSIVEL, ELE JAMAIS ENTRARIA AQUI SEM QUE EU SOUBESSE OU SEM QUE...

- Com todo respeito Anúbis... sem que o senhor também tivesse sido traído por alguém...!

- Dante não deixaria esse medalhão com você. Dê-me esse medalhão...

- Só entregarei esse medalhão ao meu senhor, Dante de Sparda, ou morrerei tentando!

Dizendo isso Dharr fez uma ousadia: colocou o medalhão no pescoço. Qualquer pessoa que soubesse como agiam as pedras de Sparda teria hesitado em vesti-las, mas não Dharr. Ele sabia que aquele medalhão era a sua única chance de conseguir chegar até Dante. Imediatamente, a pedra vermelha resplandeceu e deu a Dharr uma aura espectral forte, como se fosse um escudo invisível de proteção.

Anúbis, irritado, soltou uma imprecação. Estava impaciente, quase furioso. Como ousavam atacar Dante e trazê-lo para as hordas infernais sem o seu consentimento?

Pior de tudo, como aparecia ali, aquele insignificante falando de Dante com ares de dono?

Dante... Era dele, Anúbis! Seria dele para todo o sempre! Ele, Anúbis, cuidava da alma de Dante desde tempos imemoriais... Antes que fosse Dante, ou mesmo quando era Nefretiri, a Senhora do Egito, ao lado daquele faraózinho ordinário que era agora sacerdote imortal de Aton!

Por causa daquele cretino, que estava ali na sua frente, a alma de Nefretiri chegara ás dimensões infernais perturbada, cheias de revolta, porque seu amado ficara na terra para todo sempre, enquanto ela, brutalmente separada dele por um assassinato infame, chegava ao portal infernal sedenta de justiça... Linda, andrógena, mas de alma guerreira e indômita, fora, assim que chegara ao Stinx, a causadora de uma paixão fulminante nele, Anúbis. Mas nada fizera aquela alma rebelde amansar... Nefretiri, chamada por ele próprio, Anúbis, de Dante, que na língua demoníaca queria dizer "guerreiro", pedira vezes sem conta para reencarnar em busca dele, Akenaton, na terra...

Nefretiri rebelara-se contra Aton por ele imortalizar o marido dela, Akenaton, agora chamado de Dharr, em reencarnações sucessivas, e por isso, fora castigada por Aton a viver nas dimensões infernais, longe das dimensões paradisíacas... E fora assim que ele, Anúbis, conhecera e se apaixonara por aquela alma guerreira, que se revoltara contra Aton e que fizera do Inferno a sua morada! Nefretiri queria renascer como homem, para ser senhora absoluta de si. E assim fora... Depois de jamais ouvir as confissões de amor e as súplicas dele, Anúbis, Nefretiri fora escolhida, muitos séculos depois, por Sparda para reencarnar com um dos filhos homens dele na terra! Reencarnara com a sua natureza rebelde, demoníaca, carregando o corpo de um homem, meio demônio, meio humano... Dante de Sparda. Ninguém mais do que ele, Anúbis, lamentara aquela separação... Porque sabia que Sparda exigiria do filho encarnado uma missão penosa e eterna, tal qual a de Dharr, que era a de zelar pelo portal infernal... Mas nada detivera Nefretiri, agora Dante de Sparda!

E agora, sem mais nem menos, séculos depois, aparecia o motivo de todo aquele sofrimento bem ali, na sua frente!

Anúbis se aproximou de Dharr. Irritado, os olhos brilhando desejo de morte... Sabia que com um único gesto poderia aniquilar Dharr, mas, sabia também que destruir Dharr agora e aprisionar sua alma ali seria arriscado. Não por causa de Aton, o Deus, mas por causa de Dante... Dante, embora não se lembrasse de sua encarnação anterior como Nefetiri, e nem do tempo enorme que fora a alma companheira dele, Anúbis, nas dimensões infernais, poderia se revoltar contra a destruição daquele escroto bonitinho que estava ali, esbanjando arrogância... Teria que engolir o sapo de conviver com aquele cretino até achar Dante e resolver tudo de uma vez...

Desta vez, a voz de Anúbis não soou como trovão, soou tão somente como a de um homem apaixonado:

- Muito bem, caro filhote de Aton. Escute-me: Não é apenas o amuleto que o protege, mas o desejo que tenho que encontrar logo Dante e salvá-lo. Não temos tempo a perder! Todavia, preste atenção no que vou lhe dizer... Depois que conseguirmos tirar ele daqui, vai jurar por Aton que vai desprezar Dante e jamais voltar a se aproximar dele.

- Não vou fazer isso!

Anúbis sorriu...

- Eu poderia matá-lo agora, aqui mesmo... Deixar seu éter desaparecer no rio...

- Mas não vai fazer isso. Sabe que Aton me protege, e que você precisa de mim para salvar Dante. Sinto... - Sim, era uma intuição fortíssima. - Sinto que deseja salvá-lo... Como eu desejo!

- Aton que se foda! Não tenho medo dele ou de você! Mas está certo quando percebe que quero salvar Dante. Por isso, não vamos perder tempo duelando agora. Precisamos descobrir onde ele está. E quem está por trás desse ato infame.

- Por que, Anúbis? Por que quer ajudar Dante. Eu sei os meus motivos, mas... Quais são os seus?

O belo Anúbis estremeceu. Não queria dar satisfações àquele cretino. Mas sabia que haviam aprisionado Dante não apenas para abrir o portal, mas para fazer dele, Anúbis, um guerreiro vulnerável por causa do amor louco que sentia por ele, Dante...

- Não lhe devo explicações, fedelho, mas, se não se afastar de Dante, vai me ter como um inimigo. Mesmo sendo sacerdote de Aton, vai lamentar o dia em que desafiou um Deus...

Sem esperar por mais nada e sem dar a Dharr qualquer explicação Anúbis ergueu as mãos sobre a cabeça do faraó e mesmo sem toca-lo começaram a levitar os dois... Dharr estremeceu, o ar ficava cada vez mais gelado e olhou para baixo e uma vertigem enorme com os horrores que via lá de cima dentro do leito caudaloso do Stinx...

- Por Aton...

- Não olhe para baixo! Mantenha seu olhar no meu, porque se desviar os olhos por muito tempo poderá cair e não sei se irei atrás de você...

- O que é aquilo que aparece dentro do rio...

Anúbis apenas sorriu:

- Um dia quem sabe... eu te conto! Agora se concentre senão pode descobrir sozinho se cair lá dentro...

**o0o**

Somente a força de sua mente o mantinha realmente vivo. A força de sua mente e o ódio em seu coração... Ódio! Sim ele fazia questão de lembrar a cada segundo da traição de Dharr, era aquilo que o mantinha respirando... Apenas não conseguiu mesmo ergueu a cabeça ao ouvir a voz do irmão... Uma voz mental, que ecoava dentro de sua mente...

- Estão dando a você uma hospedagem confortável?

-...

Mais uma vez, escutou, com seus pensamentos, o irmão, agora um riso alto...

- Agora estou muito perto de conseguir o que eu sempre quis, Dante! Achou mesmo que me deteria, Dante, seu cretino? Pois bem... Vou mantê-lo vivo para que veja a minha vitória. Depois, será a primeira oferenda feita para mim, o novo senhor do portal! Meus demônios se encarregaram de torna-lo dócil...

Com muito esforço, Dante ergueu a cabeça, mas não tinha forças para falar, no entanto como o irmão, conversavam mentalmente e ele disse:

- Foda-se, Virgil. Você não passa de um perdedor...

Virgil outra vez gargalhou...

- Veremos! Vou agora mesmo atrás daquele tolo faraó! Ele me ama e faz qualquer coisa por mim... Vou absorver a força dele que é imensa e pegar "nosso" medalhão. Manterei Dharr no limbo e nem o maldito Deus Aton dele o livrará, e Eu irei me alimentando do poder dele que é incrível, não achou? Serei assim, muito forte e poderoso... E poderei, graças a esse poder do sacerdote de Aton, sair da maldita forma espectral e voltar a materializar na dimensão infernal, sem a ajuda de médiuns...Ou das mentalizações dos meus demônios nos rituais de evocação...

Dante, cego como estava, não podia ver com a retina dos olhos, mas conseguia ver claramente o irmão na sua mente. Lá estava Virgil, lindo e perverso como sempre! Tão parecido consigo mesmo e, ao mesmo tempo, sua antítese completa! O yin e o yan, o bem e o mal, os gêmeos perfeitos que viviam a insanidade do amor e do ódio...

Na verdade ele, Dante, se sentia quase feliz por ter a presença do irmão de novo, mesmo sob a forma dos completos desencarnados, como espectro. Mas, como sempre, estavam em lado opostos... Tinha que, mais uma vez, lutar contra ele!

A vontade de Sparda, pai deles dois, era a de que o portal permanecesse eternamente lacrado, para que as dimensões demoníacas não chegassem na terra. Se Virgil pretendia conseguir se materializar, sair do corpo astral para um físico, com a força cósmica de Dharr, pra conseguir derrubar Hades, e abrir o portal que ligava a terra ao inferno, era mais do que um ambicioso, era um lunático!

Mesmo muito ferido ainda, Dante fez florir nos lábios inchados um sorriso que era puro desdém...

- Você não passa de um maluco frustrado... Não vai conseguir nada, além de despertar a fúria dos Deuses...

Antes que Virgil retrucasse, Damien o grande demônio de Asas negras, entrou na gruta e sussurrou algo para a forma espectral de Virgil, algo que o fez urrar de raiva...

- Oras, não me importo com isso! Anúbis ao lado de Dharr apenas mostra que devemos ser mais cautelosos! Mas, mesmo ele, o condutor de almas, não vai conseguir nos encontrar aqui! Temos tempo para formar nossos exércitos e atacar os demônios de Anúbis...

Virgil sorria agora... Via que o grande demônio de asas negras não tirava seus olhos de cima do corpo de Dante... Riu, um riso cheio de maldade...

- Sim, meu irmão é mesmo lindo, não é? Uma cópia exata minha... Meu espelho amado...

Virgil tentou fazer um carinho no rosto de Dante, mas, gritou de novo de raiva, quando sentiu sua mão espectral passar pelo rosto de Dante como se ela fosse uma fumaça etérea e sem consistência. Odiava ser um espectro completo! Tinha fome, sede, desejo de sexo e NADA podia ser aproveitado assim, daquela maldita forma! Quando caíra no abismo, perdera seus poderes, caíra no rio dos mortos e perdera a capacidade de materializar sua forma humana... Deuses e anjos podiam ser espectrais ou se materializar... Mas não almas desencarnadas comuns! Por isso, ele, Virgil, queria logo se tornar um Deus... Dominar a terra e as dimensões espectrais... Materializar-se de novo a hora em que bem entendesse!

- Damien, venha cá, preciso de você. Do seu corpo, para ser mais exato.

O demônio de asas negras era de uma altura impressionante, quase tão alto quanto Anúbis. Ele aproximou-se de Dante e da imagem translúcida de Virgil e fez suas enormes asas se fecharem como um manto negro de poder e majestade...

- Meu corpo?

- Isso mesmo. Vejo que você deseja Dante... Eu também o quero. Sempre quis... Podemos resolver esse impasse... Agora.

Dante enrijeceu o corpo de raiva. Tentou desvencilhar-se dos grilhões que o prendiam, mas não conseguiu. Praguejou, cheio de ódio! Maldito Virgil!

Virgil foi se aproximando de Damien, até que sua aura espectral foi se fundindo ao corpo dele. Mesmo sem enxergar, Dante vislumbrou com a mente o momento em que o espectro de Virgil incorporou no demônio... Escutou agora a voz do irmão materializada nas cordas vocais do anjo caído...

- Agora, estamos aqui, eu e meu servo... Sinto o desejo dele... E ele sente o meu...

Virgil tomou os lábios de Dante num beijo possessivo.

Amarrado, preso Dante apenas conseguia fazer com que sua raiva vibrasse a ponto de arder e sua aura demoníaca parecer gigantesca. O beijo do irmão o enchia de uma fúria cega. Tentou desviar o rosto para o lado, mas foi segurado com força. Dante não podia ver, mas os olhos de Virgil brilhavam intensos através do olhar negro do demônio Damien...

- Não faça isso Virgil...

- Por que não? Vamos me diga? Porque não?

Virgil segurava o rosto de Dante para que ele não se movesse. Sua língua passeava agora pelos lábios inchados de Dante, seu pescoço forte até chegar ao ouvido... Mesmo sem querer o corpo de Dante se arrepiou com aquela carícia íntima. Tentou se livrar mais uma vez...

- Porque vou matar você outra vez, e de novo e quantas vezes forem necessárias se você...

Virgil riu, encostou seu corpo no corpo de Dante! Sempre quisera aquele corpo perfeito, sempre quisera a beleza de Dante para si... Disse rouco a boca encostada na boca de Dante:

- Faça isso depois, mas agora vou tomar o que é meu! Você deveria ter se unido a mim e hoje seriamos invencíveis! Já que não foi por bem será por mal...

Virgil deu um puxão nos cabelos brancos de Dante que o fez gritar e então arrancou os resto das roupas que ele ainda vestia deixando-o nu na gruta gelada. Gemeu e como ele Virgil sentia que o demônio Damien se excitava ao máximo também com a visão de Dante ali... Braços e pernas amarrados a mercê do desejo deles... Passou suas mãos pelo corpo de Dante com ousadia... Dante se contorceu, mas Virgil se posicionou atrás dele rindo dos esforços do irmão... Acariciou-lhe as nádegas redondas e gemeu, todo o corpo do demônio negro tomado pelo desejo de ambos...

- Meu...

Para Dante de Sparda pareciam que mil mãos passeavam pelo seu corpo entrando e saindo de todos os seus poros. Sem enxergar e preso... Mais uma vez amaldiçoou Dharr por estar naquela situação e gritou com ódio quando sentiu as mãos do demônio abrindo suas nádegas, expondo-o para melhor saciar seu desejo... No instante seguinte já sentia o sexo gigantesco do demônio forçando a entrada de seu ânus.

Ultraje. Foi o que sentiu. Acalentados pela dor e pela humilhação, o ultraje e a revolta faziam seu corpo fremir como se tivesse febre!

Virgil estava alucinado de prazer. Por instantes, usando o corpo físico de Damien, conseguia sentir se vivo novamente! E saciando o seu mais secreto desejo! DANTE!

Os gemidos do demônio alado soavam perto dos ouvidos de Dante. A criatura arfava de prazer, resfolegava, gemia, mas Dante sabia, era o próprio irmão quem estava ali usando seu corpo, e aquilo o enchia de uma fúria sem precedentes! Ao mesmo tempo, horrorizado, percebia que seu corpo, mesmo machucado, reagia aos carinhos indecentes de Virgil, excitando-se loucamente! Como era possível? Como... Ouviu a voz do irmão, sim, não era o demônio quem estava li, era a sua antítese absoluta... O seu pecado! O seu gêmeo!

A voz de Virgil espelhada no médium alado soava resfolegante de prazer, mas admiravelmente surpresa:

- Você me quer também! Agora que sei disso, NADA MAIS VAI MUDAR O NOSSO DESTINO! Somos... Demônios. Dois e um. Senhores do Portal!

Vergonha. Desejo. Ódio e paixão. Ultraje e êxtase. Virgil conseguia despertar nele receios e desejos inconfessáveis. Não podia aceitar aquilo, não podia!

NÃO COM SEU PRÓPRIO IRMÃO!

Sua ira e raiva eram tamanhos, que Dante, apesar de exaurido e sem forças, conseguiu assumir sua forma demoníaca. Uma energia estrondosa emergiu dele e fez com que o corpo do demônio que servia para Virgil expressar-se naquela dimensão recuou, queimado pela força daquela energia! O baque cósmico fez com que Virgil se desincorporasse de Damien, o demônio de asas negras. O irmão de Dante gritou de raiva e frustração, odiava sua forma espectral, mas disse, mentalmente, fazendo suas palavras etéreas ecoarem na mente de Dante:

- Não pense que vai se livrar de mim, irmão... A noite é eterna nesse mundo, como é agora nos seus olhos, e eu sou um amante das trevas... Sua angústia é o meu prazer... Admita, você também me deseja... A única vez em que você chorou... Foi quando eu caí naquele abismo...

Dante encolheu-se. A cegueira, a dor da violação... Nada era pior do que sentir as coisas que sentia agora, diante daquele incesto... Humilhação, vergonha... Desejo. Prazer... Preferia morrer mil mortes a admitir que também queria Virgil!

**o0o**

Anúbis parou em um elevado. Tudo ali era árido, escuro e úmido. Dharr, que amava o deserto, o sol da Terra, sabia que não conseguiria viver numa dimensão sombria como aquela. Estava ainda tentando entender o que vira no rio Stinx, aquelas lembranças o atormentavam, mas a voz de Anúbis soou apreensiva.

- Você não sentiu?

- O quê?

- Dante... Na sua forma demoníaca. Ele conseguiu assumi-la por alguns instantes... Perto daqui...

De repente, Anúbis foi crescendo, tornando-se energia pura... Seu corpo material quase desaparecendo, dando lugar ao corpo astral...

Mesmo um sobrenatural como Dharr, um imortal a serviço de Aton, sentiu-se estarrecido diante daquela descomunal demonstração de poder divino... O vulto de Anúbis assumiu todo o céu horrendo daquele lugar, era como se pudesse ver e ouvir tudo e todos ali, ao mesmo tempo... Então... Era isso que era onisciência divina?

- Sim, ele está aqui! E precisa de mim.

- De nós!

Anúbis não se deu ao trabalho de responder ao comentário. Ergueu os braços como se fizesse uma evocação e, de repente, diante dos olhos espantado de Dharr, na linha do horizonte estéril daquela dimensão, se formou uma revoada de asas. No começo, Dharr achou que eram aves, mas depois, a medida em que as asas negras foram avançando e formando um redemoinho num bailado macabro de impressionante beleza, o egípcio ficou perplexo quando se deu conta do que era... Por Aton! Centenas de anjos, fortes, lindos em sua beleza perfeita e fria, os longos cabelos revoando pelos céus... Tinham uma aura selvagem e bélica, e em nada lembravam os pueris anjos pintados nas igrejas! As asas eram negras... Os corpos atléticos na sua nudez helênica! Eram guerreiros!

O exército de Anúbis!

O príncipe dos mortos, Anúbis, gritou para eles, projetando a imagem de Dante na mente de cada criatura que ali estava sob o seu comando:

- Localizem Dante de Sparda agora! Matem tudo que se puser entre vocês e ele!

Um deles, um anjo de asas escuríssimas, mas cujos olhos e cabelos eram claros como os de um albino, ousou falar ao Deus:

- Senhor, não podemos matar nessa dimensão sem o aval do Grande Juiz dos Mortos!

- Eu me acerto com Hades depois! Vão!

Os anjos revoaram e tomaram todo o céu que assumia agora um tom avermelhado como o sangue...

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

**Jade Toreador**


	4. Chapter 4

**O Despertar Do Sol ****  
****Genero: Yaoi ****  
****Personagem principal: Dante De Sparda****  
****Autores: Jade Toreador/ Scarlet Toreador ****  
****Status: Incompleto**

**Sumário: **_Em sua busca por vingança, Dharr se envolve com Dante de Sparda, um demônio metade humano que detém não somente uma força imensa, mas também as rédeas de seu destino. Vingança, ódio, desejo e amor se misturam nessa história._

**

* * *

**

**O Despertar Do Sol**

**Capítulo 4**

**

* * *

- **

Tal qual uma reação química instável, o equilíbrio cósmico das esferas infernais agitou-se, e começaram a soltar uma energia nefasta, como se entrasse em ebulição!

Centenas de anjos, diante dos olhos espantados de Dharr, rodopiavam no ar. As asas tornavam as nuvens daquele céu atípico ainda mais negras.

Pasmo de espanto, o sacerdote de Aton percebeu que os guerreiros de Anúbis criavam uma sintonia energética, como se multiplicassem as forças que Anúbis mandava de maneira onisciente para todos os cantos das dimensões infernais. Eram como se fossem estações de radares da terra, fazendo a energia do grande Deus elevar-se a um nível que, ao que tudo indicava, era infinito.

Onisciência. Deus.

Seria Anúbis tão forte quanto Aton? Não. Aton era o todo, o princípio de tudo... Era dele que vinha a fonte de energia de todos os Panteões de Deuses, fossem cristão, gregos ou egípcios.

E Aton iria proteger Dante... Seu amado Dante. Quem agora ele sabia, já era seu desde o início de sua roda kármica, na sua primeira encarnação como Akenaton, o faraó que desafiou os deuses e os sacerdotes para implantar a adoração de um único deus... O Deus da Luz...

Subitamente, Anúbis ficou com os olhos vidrados, em transe. Dharr conseguiu vislumbrar que o Deus conseguia ver Dante mentalmente agora... E o que ele estava sofrendo...

"Maldito Virgil, que ele morra mil mortes. Eu vou fazer com que ele deixe de ser uma unidade cósmica, ou não me chamo mais Anúbis!".

Anúbis foi se tornando infinitamente grande, enquanto suas moléculas se dissipavam no ambiente, como se fossem elas mesmas feitas de pura enérgica condensada.

Dharr gritou de raiva e frustração...

"Não ouse me largar para trás, seu cara de chacal!".

A risada do Deus pareceu ecoar dentro de sua mente, e Dharr ouviu a voz possante por telepatia.

"Pequeno inseto de Aton, entenda que eu e você amamos o mesmo ser. Nefretiri, a bela, por escolha própria se tornou Dante, o guerreiro. Paciência! Tive que suportar que ela encarnasse na roda karmica por designios do livre arbítrio das almas... Mas eu não pretendo entregar essa alma a você. DANTE É MEU. E agora que você o traiu vilmente, como é bem da natureza humana, lhe garanto que você não tem a menor chance com ele...".

Dharr gritou furioso:

"Volte aqui, seu calhorda! Você disse que nós dois iríamos unir nossas forças! E eu tenho o medalhão para recuperar as forças de Dante!".

"Mudei de idéia. Posso muito bem cuidar de Dante sem esse brinquedinho aí. Além disso, ah, sim, como dizem os humanos de hoje? No amor e na guerra vale tudo. E estamos em guerra, inseto. Guerra pelo amor do guardião do grande portal. E você vai perder. Se quiser achar Dante, encontre-o você mesmo".

Dharr gritou e praguejou contra o outro, como se os dois fossem mesmo apenas garotos rivais, mas Anúbis ignorou-o e deixou suas risadas ecoando, enquanto desaparecia por completo.

Os anjos guerreiros se perfilaram no céu em um V perfeito, como faziam as aves, e partiram em alta velocidade para a linha do horizonte sombrio.

Logo abaixo, Dharr ficou perdido nas profundezas infernais.

**o0o**

O poder destrutivos dos anjos guerreiros de Anúbis era medonho. Não havia sangue derramado, mas a energia que eles emanavam de seu corpo eram como grandes campos magnéticos que destruíam qualquer outra energia que se colocasse diante deles. Naquela dimensão, onde a matéria era transmutada, quase energia pura, eram as forças mentais e telepáticas as reais armas. Livres da matéria corpórea de um humano comum, aqueles anjos tinham mesmo poderes quase iguais a de deuses.

Ao chegarem no reduto onde as legiões demoníacas de Virgil se encontravam, os anjos provocaram um mar de destruição. Os demônios gritavam, urravam de dor, e se desmaterializavam de vez. Transformavam e pura energia que se dissipava nas dimensões infernais, ou então eram convertidos pelos anjos em orbes mágicas, que eles mesmos consumiriam, mais tarde, para manter sua própria energia num nível saudavelmente forte.

Eram como se fossem vampiros energéticos, consumindo as almas condensadas em forma de orbes. Dante, quando estava na sua força plena, também costumava manter seus poderes dessa maneira: ingerindo as reluzentes esferas de luz.

Anúbis adentrou o castelo como se fosse uma neblina nefasta. Por onde ela passava, aniquilava qualquer alma vivente. Apenas para Damian, o grande demônio que havia sodomizado o seu amor, Anúbis deixou uma morte bem mais próxima à humana. O demônio, ao ser tocado pela neblina, gritou e urrou, se contorcendo em espasmos agonizantes antes de, finalmente, se desmaterializar de vez. Foram minutos intermináveis de uma hedionda tortura...

Dante, mesmo machucado e humilhado, e preso pelas correntes, colocou-se em posição de ataque. Mas relaxou seus músculos quando sentiu em seu rosto um toque gentil de afeto, ao mesmo tempo em que percebeu um manto ser jogado em seu corpo para cobrir sua nudez alva.

Suas correntes se partiram...

"Meu querido...".

Ele conhecia aquela voz... Era o Senhor do Portal, Deus da passagem entre a vida e a morte.

"Anúbis!".

"Sim, eu mesmo... A última vez que nos encontramos disse a você que aquela estória de bancar o mercenário nas esferas terrestres como um detetivezinho qualquer era ridícula. Você deveria ter SIM honrado o posto de Guardião do Portal que seu pai lhe deixou, mas aqui, do meu lado".

Dante falou com sua ironia habitual:

"Acha mesmo que eu estou a fim de discutir meus relacionamentos agora, desse jeito?".

Anúbis sorriu. Estava novamente na sua forma antropoformótica, e seu olhar para Dante era todo ternura. Mas foi então que Anúbis sentiu a presença de mais alguém ali...

Rosnou como se fosse uma fera furiosa...

"Virgil, vai me pagar o que fez a Dante, maldito!".

Rapidamente, Anúbis canalizou a energia, fazendo o espectro se tornar visível, e o enlaçou com uma energia poderosa, como se esta fosse um laço capturando um bezerro agitado.

Virgil gritou e esperneou. Sentiu que estava morrendo. Agora morrendo mesmo, pra valer. Deixaria de ser um espectro para se tornar um nada para todo o sempre. Não teria consciência cósmica.Nada.Nada absoluto seria o seu destino!

Gritou apavorado. Anúbis ria, feliz com sua vingança...

"Vou fazer você desaparecer lentamente, como o verme que você é...".

Dante suspirou. Era seu irmão, não era...?

"Anúbis, não. Apenas prenda-o numa dimensão inferior, de onde ele não poderá sair para aliciar demônios e formar exércitos como andou fazendo".

O olhar de espanto do Deus foi total...

"Você deve estar brincando, ele...".

Os olhos sem luz, translúcidos, lacrimejaram de tristeza...

Sim, um demônio podia chorar...

"Sei bem o que ele fez comigo, não precisa me dizer. Mesmo assim... Não quero ser o responsável pela morte dele uma segunda vez. Núbis... Por favor...".

Anúbis praguejou como se fosse um torcedor que vê seu time perder.

"Você não pode falar a sério...".

Enquanto os dois se distraíram discutindo o destino de Virgil, um poder sobrenatural e imenso apareceu de repente, atingindo Anúbis e Dante com força total. O spectro de Virgil escapou por pouco da morte absoluta, onde as almas também deixavam de existir...

Dante ainda não conseguia ver, mas gritou...

"Quem ousou?".

Anúbis, que estava totalmente imobilizado e sem forças, preso pela descomunal energia, estava assombrado de espanto. Diante de sua frente uma belíssima mulher começou a se delinear no espaço, mulher essa cujos cabelos ruivos resplancedicam como fogo. Ria, como uma garotinha que fazia uma travessura.

Sua risada era cristalina como as águas resplandecentes de um lago da Terra.

Era uma mulher imaterial, etérea, pura energia que aos poucos foi se materializando.

"Minha senhora! Por que?".

No começo dos Tempos, quando ainda não haviam sido criados nem a Terra nem o Céu, nem os deuses nem os homens, o Deus Sol existia só na massa aquosa de Nun, que cobria o universo.

Da união sexual consigo mesmo, o Deus Sol, Aton, concebeu dois outros deuses, cuspindo-os de sua boca: o Deus Shu, personificação do Ar, e a Deusa Tefnut, personificação do orvalho. Estes dois geraram Geb, o Deus Terra, e Nuth, Deusa do Céu. Esses dois deuses deram à luz Osíris, Ísis, Seth e Néftis.

Era a Deusa Néftis quem estava ali, em pessoa. Era também chamada de Lilith, a grande mãe dos demônios. Era uma deusa do alto escalão da demonologia, uma mulher temível, sem a menor sombra de dúvida.

Superiores aos poderes dele, somente eram os próprios Satan e Hades.

Era a esposa do grande senhor Set, ou Satan para os Cristãos. Nunca interferia nas questões políticas e bélicas daquele reino infernal...

Bem, nunca... Até agora.

A resposta da mulher-demônio à pergunta de Dante foi atingi-lo novamente, fazendo-o desaparecer...

Fez Dante sumir bem diante dos olhos de Anúbis.

O Deus gritou furioso, e a atacou. Nem pensou no que fazia. Atacou a mulher por puro desespero.

Mandou uma poderosa bola energética que a apanhou em cheio, fazendo-a cair!

E era exatamente isso que a poderosa Deusa demônio queria. Ergueu-se sem dificuldade, já que agora estava totalmente materializada com as moléculas daquela dimensão, e ecoou um riso maldoso, quase feliz.

"Você sempre foi impulsivo, Núbis. Venho que continua o mesmo por séculos afora... Agora, vai pagar por sua imprudência... Não deveria ter me atacado assim...".

Para Anúbis, naquela situação inesperada, mas as coisas começavam a se encaixar, num grande quebra cabeças...

Virgil era um megalomaníaco, tinha sede de poder, mas como espectro, não tinha forças para reunir legiões de demônios sozinho... Ele estava sendo ajudado por Lilith, a grande Mãe. Mas então... Sim, só havia uma explicação para isso... Ela, a mulher demônio, queria tomar o poder do Grande Osíris, que reina ali sobre os espíritos, também conhecido como Deus Hades.

"Onde está Dante, megera?".

"Se não se calar, e aceitar o seu destino, juro que vou matá-lo. Lentamente, como se mata um porco para um banquete. Cale-se. Eu preciso de Virgil vivo, e você vai dar a ele a forma normal de um demônio, não mais a de um mísero spectro. AGORA MESMO".

"Não vou fazer isso".

"Vai, porque se eu matar Dante, nem o próprio Aton vai conseguir trazê-lo de volta à vida, eu juro!".

Os olhos do Deus fuzilavam a Deusa com puro ódio. Mas não tinha escolha, tinha?

Muito contrariado, Anúbis fez o que a megera pediu. Fechou os olhos e começou uma prece antiga, que os sacerdotes do Antigo Egito cultuavam no 'Livro dos Mortos'.

Com sacerdotes, o efeito da poderosa prece era irrisório. Um humano podia vibrar energias se esforçando muito, mas nada acontecia na matéria densa e carnal da terra. Mas com um Deus, as palavras da prece antiga tinham um efeito bem diferente...

Imediatamente, uma poderosa quantidade de energia se formou no ar, rodopiou e atingiu o spectro de Virgil. Foi como se uma pequena bomba atômica eclodisse, e bilhares de esferas azuis de energia rodopiaram o ambiente.

Virgil se tornou novamente o semi-demônio na sua condição cósmica e carnal de sempre. Estava vivo!

Ele tocou a própria pele e riu de pura satisfação... VIVO!

Lilith sorria. Não gostava realmente de Virgil, mas ele lhe seria sempre uma marionete disponível... O problema era sua eterna arrogância...

"O que faremos agora, Deusa? Anúbis vai pedir ajuda a Hades e contar que você está do meu lado para dominarmos esse muquifo chamado inferno".

"Não vai não. Temos Dante, além disso, NINGUÉM vai acreditar nele".

"E porque ninguém iria acreditar no Deus mais importante do Panteão?".

Anúbis se irritou. Como os dois ousavam discutir como se ele nem estivesse presente?

"Escutem, seus...".

O Deus chacal se calou. Horrorizado, viu a mulher fazer em si mesmas marcas de mordidas e hematomas horrendos... Com sua magia, ela fez aparecer machucados perversos...

Aquilo só poderia ser um grande pesadelo... Uma brincadeira de mau gosto, ou as duas coisas somadas.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo?".

A mulher-demônio sorria, agora...

"Você estava tentando dominar os meus exércitos com o seu e me atacou covardemente. Inclusive, tentou copular comigo como se eu fosse uma humana rampeira... Virgil me salvou, pois graças aos poderes dele somados com os meus, conseguimos brecar você".

O Deus gargalhou:

"Isso é a coisa mais ridícula que eu já ouvi".

"Seu ataque deixou sua energia impregnada em mim. Ninguém vai duvidar do que eu estou falando... Ainda mais com o testemunho de Virgil".

Anúbis só não empalideceu porque não era humano. MALDITA!

E para piorar tudo ainda mais, surgiu o grande Anjo Caído, o senhor do exército de todos os demônios... Satan ou Set, em pessoa. Ele sobrevoou o céu escuro como uma grande águia e pousou. As asas negras eram reluzentes como se fossem feitas de ébano puro, mas a pele era alva e perfeita como uma porcelana. Os longos cabelos pareciam reluzir como ouro sob o sol da manhã.

"Mas pelo grande Osíris, o que está acontecendo? Porque meus demônios foram destruídos como formigas, Anúbis, espero que você tenha uma boa explicação para isso...".

Satan parou de falar, estupefato de surpresa, quando viu sua esposa em um estado deplorável...

Antes que Anúbis pudesse abrir a boca, foi Lilith quem falou...

"Meu senhor, ele me atacou, ousou colocar as mãos na sua rainha!".

Anúbis estremeceu. Infâmia... Olhou diretamente para os olhos de cristal do belíssimo Satan.

"Meu senhor, isso é mentira...".

Ela interrompeu o que o Deus dizia...

"Não é, ele convocou essa legião porque planeja atacar o grande imperador Hades. E ousou me profanar como se eu fosse um pedaço de carne qualquer...".

"Isso é blasfêmia, bruxa!".

Subitamente, Anúbis ouviu dentro de sua mente a voz telepática de Lilith:

"Se me desmentir, chacal, juro que seu Dante vai morrer. Lentamente...".

Diante dessa ameaça, Anúbis cedeu. Calou-se, abaixou a cabeça e não disse mais nada. Preferia mil mortes do que perder Dante.

Aquela maldita era amante de Virgil.

E os dois juntos estavam planejando contra Satan e o senhor Hades, os grandes governantes do mundo infernal... Agora tudo estava claro como água.

Satan olhou para Virgil. Este se ajoelhou diante do anjo-caído. Era a personificação da hipocrisia!

"É verdade, meu senhor, eu mesmo presenciei essa ousadia, e lutei contra Anúbis para salvar sua esposa...".

Satan era a calma em pessoa, mas seus olhos eram frios como um iceberg eterno.

"Vou levar isso ao conhecimento do grande Hades, Anúbis. Dessa vez, você passou dos limites...".

**o0o**

_**O JULGAMENTO...**_

O saguão octogonal do grande castelo de Hades era de uma imponência indescritível. Era construído de pura energia, que assumia uma cor, ora negra, ora cinza, e raramente, um azul escuro de esplendorosa beleza.

Nesse saguão, sob o pedido de Satan, começou um conselho rápido entres os juizes infernais e como estava em jogo o destino de um Deus, o próprio Hades apareceu, ao lado de sua amada esposa: Prosérpina para os gregos, ou Ísis, para os egípcios...

Os dois adentraram o salão de mãos dadas, ele segurando o cetro espectral como mandava o protocolo, ela usando um diadema coberto de diamantes energéticos que eram resplandecentes como estrelas. Porém era Hades, e não sua esposa, quem chamava mais atenção.

Ele não usava nenhuma jóia energética ou material. Trajava apenas uma longa toga preta, e os cabelos da cor da esmeralda lhe caiam pelos ombros longos, e mais nada. Ele não precisava. Era tão belo, que sua impressionante beleza bastava para causar grande impacto nas raras vezes em que ele se fazia visível.

Era mesmo um privilégio, de poucos, vê-lo em pessoa. Somente deuses, anjos e demônios do alto escalão tinham essa honra. Ele aparecia apenas para dar bênçãos preciosas, ou sentenças em casos graves, como era agora o inquérito que se abria contra Anúbis, um dos seus auxiliares mais queridos.

Um anjo declamou em voz alta a saudação habitual do protocolo, enquanto centenas de outros tocavam as trombetas anunciando a presença do imperador.

"Grande Deus Osíris, Senhor dos Mortos, Hades protetor, pai da harmonia... Nós os saudamos...".

Ele ouviu as saudações, mas fez um gesto impaciente para que logo fossem lidas as acusações de Lilith, acusações essa que Anúbis, para pesar de Hades, o acusado não contestou...

Anúbis estava quieto, no banco dos réus e algemado com uma forte energia em seus pulsos, como se fosse um prisioneiro comum. Não falaria nada até que tivesse certeza de que Dante estava seguro... Conhecia Lilith. Ela não vacilaria em cumprir sua chantagem nojenta! Mataria Dante como se mata um inseto...

De repente, o anjo louríssimo apareceu, impressionando os presentes com seu olhar vítreo que parecia feito de puro gelo. Satan!

O anjo pousou graciosamente e fechou as asas como se fosse um grande cisne. Caminhou altivo, até ficar diante do prisioneiro, que não desviou o olhar dele.

Os dois mediam forças.

"Como a parte ofendida nesse caso, exijo exercer meus direitos como marido ofendido... Quero a cabeça do Deus Chacal!".

Um burburinho de inquietação correu pelo grande salão imperial.

Satan estava irredutível: Queria a morte definitiva do Deus Chacal. Sua frieza excessiva que aparentava indiferença a tudo era na verdade um invólucro para uma determinação férrea. Ele estava inflexível no seu pedido de morte!

Ouviram-se as acusações, e Satan exigira a sentença, e agora, quem falaria a favor do réu divino?

Um grande momento de tensão pairou no ar, mas, inesperadamente, a própria esposa de Hades falou em defesa do acusado...

Ela se ergueu do seu trono, muito linda com sua túnica diáfana e sua coroa de estrelas e caminhou para o centro do salão, ficando próxima aos juízes.

Todo seu corpo resplandecia uma tênue luz azul, que a deixava etérea como uma elfa:

"Um Deus pode às vezes errar como os humanos, Satan, você já fez isso uma vez perante o grande pai Aton, por isso, deveria pensar duas vezes antes de ser tão impiedoso... Foi banido dos céus, mas nem por isso perdeu sua vida, pelo contrário, tem a honra de um Deus aqui entre nós...".

"Deixo a piedade para as esferas superiores, minha senhora. Aqui, delitos devem ser punidos exemplarmente".

Hades interrompeu a discussão que se iniciava:

"Concordo com minha mulher, Set. Não. Anúbis não vai ser morto, mas vai sofrer um merecido castigo...".

Lilith estava ansiosa... Entrou na conversa, mesmo sem ser chamada!

"E quanto aos gêmeos? Peço clemência para Virgil. Ele tentou me defender quando Anúbis me atacou, e por isso quase sofreu a morte final".

Hades estava pensativo...

"Esse garoto Virgil é um encrenqueiro...".

"Mas também é filho do Grande Sparda, meu senhor. E me salvou das investidas de Anúbis!".

Hades deu de ombros... Se era assim...

"Muito bem, devolva-lhe o poder de ir para a terra, se ele desejar. E quanto a Dante, faça com que volte também são e salvo para a dimensão humana. Dante é o meu grande Guardião, quem mantêm a ordem nos limites dimensionais deste mundo e da terra...".

Lilith sorria, vitoriosa. Seu amor Virgil voltaria a ter os poderes de se materializar, como um demônio de nível superior, e não seria somente um spectro que perdera a vida pelas mãos do irmão... Um dia, juntos, eles destruiriam Hades e Satan, e tomariam o poder definitivamente...

Lilith ajoelhou-se. Era, como Virgil, a personificação da hipocrisia.

"Obrigada, meu senhor... O senhor é mesmo nobre".

"Chega de bajulações Lilith... Eu já passei a minha sentença para o grande juiz... E a justiça de Maat é o que me norteia".

De repente, as trombetas dos anjos soaram novamente.

Thot, o juiz, adentrou o salão. E quando as trombetas pararam, houve um silêncio de pura expectativa no ar...

A esposa de Hades olhou preocupada para Thot...

O juiz, numa voz cavernosa como se fosse um estrondoso trovão, proferiu a sentença do castigo de Anúbis, escolhido por Hades...

"Reencarnará como um humano. Não como um bebê, mas no corpo de um recém falecido, e ali, habitará consciente dos seus erros e do que perdeu aqui em nossas dimensões até que a morte um dia o traga de volta... Isso o fará entender os erros que cometeu".

**o0o**

Dante, subitamente, sentiu suas dores melhorar magicamente. E a visão começou a voltar. A primeira imagem que viu foi o rosto lindo de uma mulher... Era a grande mãe, Proserpina, esposa de Hades, em pessoa ali, também chamada de a grande Ísis pelos antigos egípcios...

"Estou enxergando!".

A mulher riu.

"Que graça há em ser uma Deusa, se não se pode fazer milagres? Sim, querido amigo, você está novamente com sua visão normalizada".

Dante, emocionado, ajoelhou-se, em sinal de respeito:

"Minha senhora!".

"Agora não há tempo para formalidades. Vá, volte para a terra. Mas prometa que vai tomar todo o cuidado, porque Virgil, aquela serpente, conseguiu o perdão do meu marido graças às mentiras de Lilith, minha venenosa irmã. Mais do que isso. Ele vive novamente, é humano e demônio, como você".

Foi um choque. Seu irmão agora vivia novamente! Mas só um Deus poderia trazer Virgil de volta a vida... Anúbis!

"Anúbis?".

"Oh, ele se deu muito mal por amá-lo, Dante, você deveria ter dado uma chance a ele quando podia. Agora, graças também as intrigas daquela serpente, ele foi condenado a encarnar como um mísero humano".

Dante estava triste com tudo aquilo. Amor, raiva, revolta, preocupação... Tudo se misturava em seu coração mestiço. Anúbis se calara para proteger a ele, Dante! E havia sofrido um penoso castigo...

"Eu lamento... Eu vou até lá e...".

"Não, isso só iria fazer Satan e Hades brigarem entre si. Temos que agir na surdina, como Virgil e Lilith, e atacá-los no momento certo, com o apoio dos deuses. Mas prometa que vai tentar encontrar Anúbis na terra, encarnado, e o proteja...".

"Mas como vou achar ele no meio de milhões de humanos?".

"Você dará um jeito. Sempre dá. O Portal foi selado por Hades novamente, exatamente como fez o Grande Sparda um dia. Depois que você e Virgil retornarem, o selo se completará. Tome cuidado".

"Muito bem...".

Dante vestiu seu inseparável casaco vermelho e recebeu de volta suas armas.

"Grande Mãe, se encontrar Virgil ou Lillith, diga a eles que não serei piedoso com nenhum dos dois. Eles são ardilosos, escorreguentos como enguias, mas eu não vou deixar nenhum dos dois escapar. Eu juro. Diga a eles que não se metam a tentar invadir a terra, ou abrir o portal, que eu mesmo vou acabar com esse dois!".

Ela sorriu.

"Você é o nosso campeão, o Senhor do Portal, não espero outra coisa de você. Agora vá. Vou pensar um jeito de desmascarar Virgil e minha irmã diante de Satan. Ele, oh, ele está fazendo um papel de corno manso nisso, e nem percebeu, justo o poderoso Satan, general dos generais!".

Dante deu alguns passos e parou. Queria perguntar por Dharr, ter notícias dele, mas... Não. Ele o havia traído de uma forma nojenta. Nem Virgil agiria daquela forma covarde.

"Vá Dante de meu querido Sparda. Minhas bênçãos o acompanharão".

Sem perguntar nada a grande Deusa Isis, Dante fez a ela uma reverência profunda. E ela, com seu imenso poder, o fez voltar para Terra.

**o0o**

Dharr sentia que estava mesmo prestes a enlouquecer. Andava em círculos por um lugar hediondo, cheio de almas penadas chorando. Um lugar frio, sem vida, desolador até para um ser forte como ele. Tinha fome, frio, sede, e imagens horríveis lhe vinham a mente, como se ele fosse um esquizofrênico tento alucinações. Não iria agüentar mais por muito tempo...

Ajoelhou-se e segurou o medalhão de Dante.

"Aton, projeta o meu amor... E me dê uma morte digna, por favor... Acolha o seu humilde servo...".

Subitamente, surgiu no céu uma luz tão forte, que quase cegou Dharr. Ele se ajoelhou e tentou proteger os olhos com as mãos.

Uma imagem imensa e resplandecente surgiu entre a luz... Um anjo louríssimo. Os cabelos pareciam fios de prata e sua beleza era tamanha que deixou Dharr sem palavras...

O anjo sorria, divertido... Adivinhando os pensamentos dele, o anjo disse...

"Não, não sou o grande Aton, rapaz. Seria monótono ser senhor supremo do universo... Mas vou lhe mostrar a imagem que eu possuía quando perambulava por essas dimensões...".

Diante dos olhos surpresos de Dharr, o anjo se transformou num grande demônio, e, pelos seus traços demoníacos, Dharr reconheceu quem o recém chegado era: Sparda, o pai de Virgil e Dante.

"Senhor!".

"Meu filho Virgil está fazendo muita confusão por aqui... E Anúbis encarnado é uma lastimável perda por aqui... Meu filho vai precisar da sua ajuda, garoto. Vou fazer você retornar a terra. Entregue o medalhão a Dante".

Os olhos lindos de Dharr lacrimejaram...

"Ele NUNCA vai me receber, senhor, porque eu o trai...".

Sparda contou a Dharr tudo o que acontecera: as tramóias de Lilith, esposa de Satan, a volta de Virgil a vida e a armadilha em que o Deus Anúbis caíra...

Dharr estava aturdido... Virgil voltara a vida e agora ele só conseguia pensar em Dante, oh, que ironia do seu destino! E ele traíra o seu amor...

Disse de novo, arrasado...

"Ele não vai me perdoar...".

Sparda respondeu:

"Fazemos grandes besteiras em nome do amor... Mas se ama mesmo o meu filho, deve antes de tudo lutar contra as forças que armam contra ele. Vá. Você vai dar um jeito de conseguir o perdão de Dante. Ele é um cabeçudo, mas esconde um coração de ouro".

E, ao dizer isso, o grande demônio fez o corpo de Dharr desaparecer lentamente, para depois rumar as dimensões terrestres.

Dharr apareceu novamente no dólmen de pedra, próximo ao local onde o velho Xamã vivia...

**ooOoo**

Uma náusea fortíssima invadiu seu corpo, sensação de tempo e espaço era completamente diferente de um lugar para o outro. Ali a claridade ofuscava e o calor do sol era quase insuportável. Dharr sabia que tinha voltado, mas não conseguia se mover. As têmporas latejavam e sua cabeça parecia que iria explodir.

Tentou respirar mais profundamente, mas isso também causou dor... Um estremecimento tomou conta dele... Será que não tinha sobrevivido? Será que sua ida até as profundezas do inferno tinha sido fatal? Tentou respirar mais devagar e, no entanto, o ar entrando e percorrendo seu corpo lhe causava dor...

Emitiu um gemido de pura frustração...

Não tinha tempo para ficar ali debilitado... Tinha que se levantar e encontrar Dante antes que fosse tarde demais, antes que ele encontrasse Anúbis ou se confrontasse com o próprio Virgil! Na verdade, tinha que protegê-lo e contar que falara com seu pai...

Seria perdoado?

Não importava, importava apenas encontrar Dante e lhe devolver o medalhão... O medalhão! Será que ainda estava com ele! Tentou se mover mais uma vez e, subitamente, uma mão reconfortante pousou em sua testa...

"Tenha calma meu filho, sua viagem foi muito intensa! Precisa se recuperar. Vou ajudá-lo a se erguer... Beba isso...".

Dharr reconheceu a voz do Xamã. Mais uma vez, tentou abrir os olhos apenas para ter certeza de que não estava sendo iludido mais uma vez. Enquanto isso, sua cabeça foi erguida e um líquido fresco e doce molhou seus lábios ressequidos, só então ele percebeu que estava morrendo de sede...

"Dante... Viu Dante?".

"Não, apenas senti quando ultrapassou o portal! E ele também deve estar se restabelecendo recuperando suas energias... Agora que conseguiram tirar Anúbis da jogada, anulando sua imensa força, as forças do mal estão reunidas esperando, estudando, isso eu sinto. Você tem que ser rápido... E eficaz!".

-

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

Agradeço pelos comentários.

Dúvidas, críticas, sugestões e até mesmo incentivos é só clicar no Submit Reviews – Go, e ficarei feliz.

Beijos

**_Jade Toreador_**. (13.04.2006)


	5. Chapter 5

**O Despertar Do Sol **  
**Genero: **Yaoi  
**Personagem principal: **Dante De Sparda  
**Autores: **Jade Toreador/ Scarlet Toreador  
**Status: **Incompleto

**Sumário: **_Em sua busca por vingança, Dharr se envolve com Dante de Sparda, um demônio metade humano que detém não somente uma força imensa, mas também as rédeas de seu destino. Vingança, ódio, desejo e amor se misturam nessa história._

**ATENÇÃO**:  
Capítulo Reeditado 27.06.2006.

-

* * *

**O Despertar Do Sol**

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

-

Anúbis, o deus Chacal, acordou de repente e não fazia a menor idéia de onde estava.

Um frio hediondo. Ele sentia aquele frio como jamais antes pudera sentir...

Estava assustando com aquelas novas sensações... Era como estar enjaulado numa caixa apertada e dolorosamente...VIVA!

Um corpo! ESTAVA NAS DIMENSÕES TERRESTRES!

Subitamente, Anúbis sentiu o peso dos braços e das pernas. Não conseguia ainda a coordenação necessária para se mover. O ar entrou nos seus pulmões e ele tossiu. Uma dor desconfortável uniu-se ao frio que o atormentava. Sentia o latejar forte das suas têmporas... O cansaço extremo de carregar músculos e ossos...

Como era horrível ser aprisionado ali!

Estava com medo de abrir os olhos. Abriu as pálpebras devagar e mesmo a luz tênue do lugar o machucou. Onde estava? Atônico, percebeu que havia vários outros corpos ali.

Pelos deuses, estava numa câmara frigorífica para cadáveres!

Sentou-se devagar e somente então se percebeu nu. Olhou para as mãos e pernas. Estava muito pálido, pois há pouco o coração daquele corpo hospedeiro voltara a bombear o sangue.

Encarnara no corpo de um recém falecido!

Fora abruptamente jogado ali, como castigo pela ofensa imaginária que fizera àquela megera chamada Lilith! Desgraçada! Aquela mulher demônio fizera isso apenas para que ele, Anúbis, tivesse seu poder anulado, enquanto habitava aquele corpo medíocre!

Anúbis, Lilith... O que era todos aqueles pensamentos que lhe vinham à mente?

Seria mesmo um deus, e haveria mesmo uma mulher que era demônio chamada Lilith?

Tentou erguer-se e essa primeira tentativa foi um desastre. As pernas falharam e ele tornou a cair. Respirou fundo. Até respirar era-lhe algo doloroso. Tentou novamente a façanha de mover-se. E o fez de modo titubeante, como os bebês que treinam os primeiros passos. Apoiou-se agora na mesa de azulejos do necrotério. Ah, como era temerosa aquela prisão de carne!

Então isso era ser um humano...

Um ser desgarrado que era condenado a expiar os pecados na roda kármica das dimensões terrestres... Sua querida Nefretiri, desiludida com a distância que a separava de Dharr, o sacerdote supremo de Aton, resolvera encarnar ali como um ser masculino, filho de Sparda, o demônio, e uma humana... Aceitara carregar aquela prisão de carne...

Mas mesmo assim, Dante tinha poderes demoníacos, podia manipular a matéria com sua força energética e espiritual... Mas ele próprio fora reduzido a um humano comum, um ser miserável preso numa carne mortal, sem a menor capacidade de manipular a energia cósmica!

Mais nomes... Dharr, Sparda... Nefretiri... Dante... Anjos, deuses, demônios... Meu deus, o que eram aquelas lembranças caóticas na sua mente confusa?

Essas coisas não existiam... Existiam?

Por que se achava um Deus?

O grito de raiva surgiu agoniado, e machucou as cordas vocais, pois Anúbis ainda não sabia usar bem aqueles órgãos e sistemas complexos. A angústia fazia o coração mortal bater aceleradamente e a descarga de adrenalina o assustava... Medo, terror, frio, fome... Uma pontada desconfortável no órgão masculino... A bexiga cheia de urina! Diabos, então era essa merda que era ser homem carnal?

Tudo se misturava naquele corpo que o deus acabara de assumir, enchendo-o de angústia.

O cheiro dos cadáveres e do clorofórmio o incomodava. Como seria sua aparência agora?

Tocou os cabelos e, para seu alivio, sentiu cabelos macios e longos, tal qual ele gostava de fazer surgir quando assumia uma forma humana.

Mas o que é isso! Não era hora de pensar em beleza, era? Tinha que sair dali...

A porta se abriu e o vigilante do necrotério assustou-se quando viu ali um jovem de longos cabelos, completamente nu, no meio dos cadáveres.

"Maníaco, nojento... Necrófilo do caralho!".

Anúbis intuiu que precisava desesperadamente se defender.

Quando o homem sacou o revólver, ele conseguiu agir com rapidez e fez com que um certeiro pontapé derrubasse a arma. Um soco violento fez o guarda infeliz cair desfalecido no chão.

Anúbis tremia de cima abaixo. Ainda não compreendia bem o que era, onde estava e o que estava acontecendo. As lembranças de sua vida pregressa como deus iam e vinham naquele cérebro emprestado, e ele não sabia já o que era real e o que era imaginário.

Deus... Como um homem nu e assustado podia achar que havia sido deus um dia? Era um louco, isso sim! E o que ele estaria fazendo ali, num necrotério, se fosse mesmo um deus? Esse Dante que ele tinha vagamente nas lembranças, seria real? Demônio e anjos eram reais?

Bem, por enquanto, ele ficaria sem respostas...

Apanhou as calças do guarda inconsciente e colocou-as o mais rapidamente que conseguiu. Sapatos... Sapatos... O maldito sapato não servia direito...

Jogou os sapatos do guarda na parede, num gesto de frustração e raiva.

Pegou a arma do funcionário desfalecido e a colocou nas costas, presa no cinto da calça que acabara de roubar e saiu correndo dali, como um coelho assustado quando era perseguido por um bando de lobos...

Conseguiu passar por duas atendentes sem ser visto e pulou os muros do necrotério do hospital municipal...

Não tinha mesmo a menor idéia onde estava ou para onde ir...

**o0o**

Virgil estava exausto. Assim que fora transportado para a terra pelos poderes de Lilith, havia se instalado na sua cobertura, um apartamento de luxo que ocupava todo um andar de uma altíssima torre cuja localização em Nova York era privilegiadíssima. Ali, daquela alta torre, ele podia exercitar seus poderes demoníacos e telepáticos como se ela fosse um radar de recepção de forças cósmicas.

Mesmo naquele instante, ele podia sentir as vibrações de Lilith, a esposa de Satan, mandando para ele energias revigorantes.

Ele e Dante eram os únicos que poderiam passar do inferno novamente para as dimensões terrestre e ainda assim permanecerem vivos...

VIVO, sim, estava vivo novamente!

Virgil riu, satisfeito, tocando o próprio corpo com volúpia. Um arrepio involuntário o acometeu quando se lembrou que usara o corpo emprestado de um demônio para possuir seu próprio irmão!

Tocou-se novamente, cheio de uma excitação voluntariosa e selvagem.

Mesmo sabendo que precisava recuperar forças devido a passagem penosa pelas dimensões infernais até as terrestres, se deitou no tapete da sala e rolou seu corpo ali, sentindo o toque dos pelos macios eriçar ainda mais o seu desejo. Livrou das vestes que usava.

Logo o corpo suado, de musculatura perfeita, saciava-se numa masturbação solitária, mas intensa.

Os minutos transcorreram. Minutos onde o suor e o atrito da carne o fazia arfar ritmicamente. Um gemido rouco e sensual que acelerou quando Virgil chegou perto do clímax.

Seu sêmen espirrou longe, melando o tapete e chão da sala. Seu grito de prazer ecoou rouco e intenso.

Aos poucos, seu corpo voltava ao normal, mas ele ainda respirava descompassado.

Sorriu. O suor escorria em gotículas pela sua testa e passava pelo queixo sensual... Sim, eram boas as delícias da Terra!

Virgil, como corpo na forma humana, bronzeado e forte, cansado pelo sexo solitário, era uma visão de tirar o fôlego...

Então...Seu querido irmão estava agora de volta com ele à terra... E a eterna disputa entre eles dois continuaria...

Onde estaria o maldito Dante? Hum... de certo, no muquifo que ele chamara de 'Devil May Cry', aquele escritoriozinho decadente onde ele bancava o detetive particular. Dante era ousado o suficiente para não fugir, não pensar em se esconder... Não tinha medo dele, Virgil, mas deveria ter... E iria ter!

O louro levantou-se como um felino perigoso e sem se preocupar se seria visto, caminhou para a varanda, onde havia uma enorme piscina. O calor do sol na pele foi como uma carícia. Arrepiou-se de novo, ainda estava com o corpo físico cheio de sensações deliciosamente libidinosas...

Mergulhou na água de eu algumas braçadas vigorosas. Depois, saiu e foi para o closet do seu quarto.

Enxugou-se devagar, pensativo.

Logo depois, vestiu calça de couro justa, botas de cano alto e um sobre tudo longo, azul, que fazia seus cabelos parecerem pura prata.

Para vencer Dante, tinha que primeiro derrotar todos os aliados do seu 'bro'...

E Anúbis, o deus chacal que encarnara na terra como um castigo kármico, mesmo na forma humana, poderia ser uma grande ameaça aos seus planos... Mesmo sem os poderes de um deus, Anúbis deveria estar sob controle! Deveria ser vigiado de perto, e bem de perto!

Quanto a Dharr, ah, sim, esse seu ex-amante era carta fora do baralho... O próprio Deus Anúbis o deixara preso nas profundezas do inferno. O melhor que ele, Virgil, tinha a fazer no momento era descobrir onde Anúbis fora encarnar... Depois cuidaria de Dante como se cuida de um pernilongo chato!

Não seria fácil descobrir um deus encarnado no meio de bilhões de humanos... Mas isso não era uma tarefa impossível para ele, o filho do grande Sparda!

Virgil subiu na parte mais alta do prédio e foi para o telhado.

Espero o sol se por como se fosse uma estátua recebendo os primeiros raios da lua. Quando finalmente sentiu que as forças maléficas e as da natureza se uniam numa simbiose mística, ele ergueu os braços e fez com que um enorme pentagrama de fogo surgisse no telhado, um fogo mágico, que não o queimava, mas que era aterrorizantemente real. E se posicionando no centro desse pentagrama, ele começou a fazer projeções telepáticas a procura dos pensamentos de Anúbis. No início, ouvia um turbilhão de vozes. Era como se pudesse captar todos os pensamentos do mundo e tinha certeza de qualquer outro, se fosse um simples mortal, enlouqueceria ao ouvir todo aquele burburinho mental...

Como se fosse um receptor de alta potência, Virgil começou a canalizar sua mente para uma alma em particular, a alma encarnada do poderoso Anúbis... E as outras vozes foram ficando lentamente mais fracas.

Virgil deu um riso maligno.

Com buscas telepáticas como aquela que fazia agora, logo, ele iria localizar onde estava o deus que era agora um simples humano...

E iria dominá-lo completamente.

**+O+O+O+O+O+O+ **

HELL' S GATE.

'Portão do Inferno'.

Nada mais apropriado do que aquele nome para a banda de rock que Dante costumava tocar nas noites de quinta feira. Quando não estava na sua toca, o escritório 'Devil May Cry', ele costumava dar espetáculos arrasadores com sua guitarra eletrônica ou com sua bateria, era algo literalmente infernal.

Unira-se a uma banda amadora, por farra, simplesmente porque sempre gostara de tocar, desde a adolescência. Ele na guitarra, Freddie, no baixo e Hanna como vocal. As vezes, Dante e o gordão, e bonachudo, Paul trocavam de lugar na guitarra e bateria.

Dante de Sparda era tão bom guitarrista quanto baterista, era essa a verdade.

Hanna, uma bela garota que ele conhecera na noite, num daqueles pubs decrépitos da cidade, não duvidava que, caso ele quisesse, também conseguiria substituí-la sem esforço algum como vocalista. Quando brincavam em algum karaokê, Dante tinha uma voz grave, suavemente deliciosa, que arrancava suspiro das mulheres e inveja dos homens.

Mas agora o louro havia desaparecido há quase três semanas e o Hell's Gate já perdera três apresentações na boate. Mais uma e o dono os mandaria mesmo para o inferno! Teriam que arrumar um outro canto para se apresentarem...

Onde Cante havia se metido, porra?

Hanna estranho aquele silêncio todo no escritório de Dante. Achou a chave extra que ele escondia atrás de uma gárgula de pedra para emergências e entrou. A porta rangeu devagar, como se fosse a protagonista de um filme de terror barato, mas, por enquanto, Hanna não viu nenhum sinal de Dante. Apenas encontrou a moto dele num canto, uma caixa de papelão de transportar pizza jogada entre os papeis, sobre a mesa do escritório: a bagunça de sempre!

Pelo jeito, Dante viajara de novo, sem avisar ninguém! Era mesmo um irresponsável...

"Hanna...".

Ela deu um gritinho de susto quando percebeu o corpo bonito de Dante, nu, caído atrás da mesinha.

De cara, pensou em assalto, mas ele não parecia ferido... Apenas assustadoramente pálido... Tocou a pele forte e assustou-se ainda mais... Pálido e frio como um defunto!

"Que diabos, Dante, você o primeiro a nos dar a maior bronca se a gente fala em drogas, e que diabos é isso agora? Cheirou por acaso?".

Apesar de estar lhe dando o maior sermão, Hanna correu para pegar cobertores e agasalho o corpo atlético do amigo com ele. Suspirou. Achava Dante lindo, quase irresistível, mas a verdade é que era apaixonada pelo 'gordão da bateria', Paul, com quem se casara já há quase dois anos, tendo aquele irreverente louro lindo como padrinho.

Dante era tão esquisito que se recusara a entrar numa igreja, e, por causa disso, ela e Paul tiveram que fazer um casamento ecumênico. Gárgulas, espadas na parede, motos suicidas... Ele era mesmo o rival odiado dos homens e o encanto das mulheres... Mas pelo jeito, passara dos limites dessa vez...

"Porque não atendia ao telefone? O que é isso, você foi assaltado? Ninguém entraria aqui e deixaria você nu e caído no chão, porque eu sei que você mataria qualquer um que entrasse... Que diabos, Dante, eu preciso arrumar uma babá pra você? O que aconteceu? Fala de uma vez! Bebeu até cair bêbado como um gambá, foi isso? Mas você não ta cheirando... Então resolveu viajar sem sair de casa e...".

"Hanna, pelo amor de deus, cale a boca ou vou querer voltar para o inferno... Uma mulher falando é pior do que uma legião de demônios enfurecidos...".

Ela botou uma chaleira para ferver. Mas não se conformava...

"Então o que... Você está doente!".

A afirmação foi terrível para ela, porque jamais havia visto Dante pegar sequer um resfriado...

"Hanna, eu... Estou apenas cansado, só isso. Assim que eu tomar o seu chá, vou melhorar...".

Mentira. Ele sabia por ter sido enviado por Perséfone para a dimensão da terra, estava muito debilitado e apenas comida e água não seriam suficientes. Estremeceu. Seus colegas vampiros bebiam sangue. Mas ele não podia agir como um demônio inferior...

Precisava desesperadamente se recuperar... Virgil deveria estar sugando almas recém desencarnadas, como costumava fazer para reunir forças...

E ele... Precisava fazer o mesmo... Orbes Mágicas... Almas presas para serem devoradas... Mas havia Orbes ali naquele momento... E agora?

Respirou fundo...

Hanna, me ajude, preciso me vestir e ir urgente pra boate.

"O dono de lá está mesmo louco pra falar com você, está querendo nos matar por termos perdido duas apresentações, Dante, mas agora, você não está em condições de ir a lugar nenhum".

"Fique quieta e me ajude. Ande. Prometo não ficar excitado quando você me enfiar as calças e aproveitar para me bulinar".

Ela deu um beliscão nele. Tinha uma carinha linda de menininha de mangá, olhos grandes e expressivos, mas os cabelos repicados e a maquiagem carregada a faziam ficar parecendo uma sócia feminina do Yoshiki, um dos integrantes do X-Japan, um grupo de j-rock muito conhecido, mas que se encerrou há alguns anos.

Ele fez uma careta de dor, mas riu. Eram amigos desde a infância. Gostava dela como a irmã que nunca tivera. Aí de Paul se a maltratasse. Iria fazer a banha dele sair pelos ouvidos...

"Mas você está gelado como um vampiro... Não é hora de sair numa noite fria dessas...".

Ele riu de novo. Ela quase acertara na definição. Não era vampiro, mas era um mestiço: metade humano, metade demo. Seu corpo era diferente de um humano comum. Fazia sexo, comia, bebia, fazia suas necessidades e carregava aquele invólucro de carne quando estava na terra, mas essa carne não era mortal como as outras. E precisava de energia pura quando ele estava fraco. Uma energia psíquica, que deveria ser sugada dos humanos como faziam os vampiros com sangue. Um vampiro psíquico... Nunca havia pensado nisso, mas, pensando bem agora, era isso o que ele era...

Um sugador de almas. Se tirasse a energia vital de um humano ou dois, eles morriam... Tinha que dissipar sua necessidade de energia de auras, tirando apenas um pouco de várias pessoas. Elas iriam ter náuseas, ficariam fracas e debilitadas, talvez um pouco deprimidas... Mas viveriam.

"Depressa, Hanna, ou vai mesmo ter que me colocar num caixão... Eu explico tudo outra hora. Agora eu preciso ir para um lugar cheio de gente!".

"Mentira. Você nunca me explica nada!".

"Se já sabe disso, então, não precisa mais ficar perguntando bobagens. Vamos".

Ela o vestiu, o ajudou a subir na moto e abriu as grandes portas do escritório. Subiu na garupa dele e os dois saíram rapidamente dali.

**o0o**

Assim que adentraram a boate, Paul e Freddie os viram. E alguns admiradores de Dante também. Ele estava quase caindo, de tão abatido que estava. Paul e Fred o seguraram e ele foi meio que arrastado entre os dois. Por sorte, pensou, pensariam que estava bêbado, e nada mais...

"Cara, o dono do muquifo quer matar a gente".

"Mato ele primeiro. Agora, me deixem quieto um pouco...".

Dante fechou os olhos e viu as auras das pessoas que dançavam na pista. Imediatamente, começou a suga-las. As auras multicoloridas começaram a emanar em direção a Dante e a entrar no corpo dele.

Era um espetáculo assustador, mas apenas um médium de alto desenvolvimento conseguiria ver aquilo.

Em poucos instantes, Dante estava revigorado. Umas duas pessoas desmaiaram na pista de dança. Uma terceira vomitou em jatos... Mas ninguém sequer imaginou que o belo mestiço humano-demônio pudesse ter algo a ver com aquilo.

Logo, ele estava rindo e brincando como sempre.

O dono do local veio esbravejar por causa do bolo que a banda lhe dera. Dante deu de ombros...

"Estou de volta e não vamos cobrar esse mês. Não encha o saco, cara, e se aquieta".

O outro fez uma careta de desagrado, mas desistiu de discutir com aquele louro. O cara só fazia mesmo o que lhe deva na veneta.

"Então pelo menos façam uma apresentação...".

Dante suspirou. Sem querer, a imagem linda de Dharr lhe veio a mente. Na sua alma, tinha amor é magoa. Uma mágoa profunda, que não fazia ele ter vontade de tocar ou cantar. Mas não iria deixar que ninguém percebesse isso...

Virgil deveria estar ali na terra também, aquela víbora... E ele tinha que achar Anúbis... E Dharr...Ah, o que havia acontecido com aquele traidor?

Sem responder, caminhou e subiu no palco com seus movimentos felinos. Os presentes gritaram de prazer. Os colegas dele, Paul, Hannah e Freddie, começaram a ajeitar os equipamentos e ajustar o som...

Ele falou com sua voz sedutora...

"Logo vamos agitar pra valer... Esqueçam qualquer droga porque NÓS somos a sua viagem...".

Os que estavam ali gritaram, entusiasmados...

"DANTE... DANTE...".

Pediam para que ele cantasse enquanto o conjunto se preparava.

Ele não gostava de nada meloso. Gostava de rock, e rock pauleira.

Mas a lembrança de Dharr o havia deixado subitamente melancólico... Teria que transformar todo seu amor em ódio e desprezo...

Teria que ser assim com Virgil... Teria que ser assim com Dharr. Ódio na alma... E um imenso vazio no coração.

Sem perceber exatamente o que fazia, começou a cantar uma música leve, que falava de decepções e tristeza...

Sua voz suave e deliciosa envolveu a platéia de tal forma, que logo, não se ouvia ali nenhum som que não fosse a daquela melodia deliciosa e melancólica...

**o0o**

O Templo de Akenaton era o mesmo, as pessoas que ali estavam eram as mesmas, mas para Dharr Dhul Figar, muita coisa havia mudado, na verdade tudo havia mudado. Seu coração já não estava em paz. Já não conseguia mais controlar seus pensamentos como queria e em seus ombros pareciam estar todos os problemas do mundo... Era como se a cruz do tal Jesus estivesse grudada em suas entranhas... Naquele mesmo instante, envolto na fumaça purificante do incenso de mirra, hortelã e alecrim e mergulhado sob o banho das pétalas de rosas brancas, amarelas e vermelhas, ele não encontrava mais a paz... Já não era mais tão somente a reencarnação do Deus Aton... Agora era um homem apaixonado e desesperado... Atormentado.

Buscava mentalmente pela presença de Dante na Terra desde que deixara o Xamã no deserto sem sucesso.

Quando conseguia alguma sintonia com o espírito de Dante ela era muito fraca e tão distante que enchia o seu coração de medo! Era uma aura quase sem luz! Porém o que o assustava demais era que a aura de Virgil surgia a sua frente com uma força poderosa...

Mais uma vez fixou sua mente em busca de algum sinal do semidemônio... Levava seus fluidos magnéticos diretamente para o Devil My Cry, pois tinha quase certeza de que era ali que ele iria aparecer! Dante não fugiria de seus princípios... E muito menos de suas tarefas... Respirou fundo e então se sentou rápido na larga banheira de madeira de carvalho onde as flores e as especiarias mergulhadas na água fervendo tinham também o poder de elevar seus pensamentos para longe... Sim sentia a vibração de Dante, leve, fraca... Triste... Ah! Tão triste... A força de seu amor estava quase nula... Não... Firmou suas ondas de luz e um halo brilhante se formou em volta dele... Mandou fluídos para seu amor como um ser sem nome... Com menos força do que ele poderia ter mandado, mas ainda assim o ajudou como pode...

Dante o estava odiando... Sentia isso impregnando sua pele, seus ossos, seus órgãos vitais humanos... A luz morreu em volta de Dharr e uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos translúcidos e se misturou a água do ofurô. De repente, uma luz muito mais forte, muito mais brilhante do que a sua, invadiu todo o ambiente, Dharr ergueu-se nu, a água escorrendo por seu corpo perfeito... Sobre sua cabeça a luz corria em círculos, o Sol brilhava ali dentro cegando-o... Os servos que o ajudavam no banho correram apavorados, os olhos ardendo pela Luz enquanto ele saia da banheira e vestia a longa túnica branca sobre o corpo ainda úmido...

"Você está fazendo uma escolha perigosa... Extremamente perigosa. Provavelmente sem volta!".

Dharr abaixou os olhos frente à Luz em sinal de respeito, porém sua voz soou firme quando respondeu:

"Sim... Já fiz minha escolha! Não me importa se ela seja perigosa e sem volta! Deixarei um sacerdote em meu lugar se for necessário, mas vou ajudar Dante! E vou implorar o seu perdão...".

"Você tem uma missão... Mais grandiosa do que um amor".

"O amor é a coisa mais grandiosa de todo o Universo".

"Você vai enfrentar uma batalha entre deuses. Mas primeiro deve vencer sua batalha interior".

"Eu estou preparado, mas não vou desistir de Dante, não como fiz, quando ocultei de Nefretiri a minha imortalidade".

"Com quem você acha que está falando, com um outro espírito, ou consigo mesmo?".

"Com meu Deus e Senhor ATON".

"Muito bem, agora perceba então a face do seu Senhor e Deus".

Uma imagem se formou diante da luz.

Dharr gritou de susto. A imagem translúcida no meio da luz...

ERA A IMAGEM DELE PRÓPRIA.

Ficou em tamanha desarmonia interior, que a luz e a imagem desapareceram.. Dharr saiu do ofurô e se enrolou na toalha, trêmulo.

Por todos os deuses... O QUE FORA AQUILO?

Um espírito superior ou projeções mentais de seu próprio espírito? Ou seria ainda demônios poderosos brincando com ele, querendo confundi-lo e enfraquece-lo...?

Só podia ser algo assim... Aquela luz não podia ser de Aton...

E Aton, lógico, não podia ser ele próprio. Sua encarnação na terra fora como o faraó que amava Aton. Não podia ser... Ridículo. Lógico que ele não podia ser o Deus Aton.

Essa visão... Fora tramóia das más energias... Apenas um grande pesadelo. Mesmo que ele estivesse acordado no ofurô!

A luz havia mesmo partido e em sua mente só sobrou o silêncio opressivo... Ouvia apenas algumas almas perdidas vagando ali por perto! Tinha inclusive perdido o breve contato que tinha estabelecido com Dante de Sparda!

Murmurou, apertando a toalha contra o tórax com mãos agoniadas.

Dante... Dante... Dante... Venha me salvar... Acho que estou ficando louco...

**oOo**

Vida e morte...

Céu e inferno...

Legião de anjos... Legião de demônios...

Dharr ultrapassaria tudo, enfrentaria qualquer coisa para cumprir a missão que Sparda o tinha encarregado...

Entrou na boate ainda a tempo de ouvir as notas finais do lamento profundo da música de Dante, sua voz rouca penetrou em seus ouvidos e encheu seu coração de amor e angustia...

As notas se perderam no silêncio que se seguiu a apresentação... Até mesmo os mais incautos pareciam sentir a pressão das forças ali dentro... A música... A dor... O karma... As sombras e a Luz!

O emissário de Akenaton abriu caminho entre as pessoas que se aglomeravam junto ao palco, num barulho insuportável que só agora ele conseguia ouvir. Todos queriam tocar Dante, falar com Dante, estar com Dante, mas os olhos dos dois estavam ligados um no outro, presos na linha do tempo. A ira e o desgosto do seu amor queimava seu coração... Parou em frente ao palco, ajoelhou-se e sua voz se fez ouvir acima da multidão:

"Eu que me deleito na companhia dos reis não dou atenção às outras criaturas. Cubro meus olhos com um capuz para poder repousar meus pés nas mãos do rei. Fui educado para ter a melhor conduta e pratico a abstinência como os penitentes a fim de que, quando levado à presença do rei, possa fazer exatamente o que o serviço exige de mim. Eu sou o filho de Aton... Mas não sou nada, sem o amor que descobri em você, Dante de Sparda. Não pode haver penitencia maior do que eu ser privado desse sentimento. Eu imploro, me perdoe. Aceite minhas lágrimas de sangue e a dor do meu arrependimento. Sem isso, eu não sou nada. Pior do que Deus ou Demônio, eu serei apenas uma alma desgarrada e sem sentido. Mas não descansarei em um único dia da eternidade sem ser pela esperança de ter o seu amor de volta um dia...".

Dante estava visivelmente surpreso. Havia sentido sim a presença do sacerdote ali, mas jamais achou que o outro iria se declarar daquela maneira.

Estava dividido entre a dor da traição e o alívio de perceber que Dharr havia conseguido passar pelo portão infernal são e salvo. Como ele conseguira aquela façanha? Era um ser notável. Sem dúvida, poderoso. Já o subestimara uma vez, e lhe entregara algo que lhe era mais precioso do que tudo: sua confiança. Mas agora, por mais que doesse seu coração, não iria cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes.

Dante pulou do palco e fez menção de passar sem dizer sequer uma única palavra para o outro. O egípcio se desesperou... Segurou-o pelo braço, agoniado:

"Por favor, ao menos converse comigo!".

Dante puxou o braço com visível desprezo.

"Seu recital é vazio e não me comove".

"Não sente a minha aura cheia de amor?".

Dante deu um sorriso lindo e cheio de sarcasmo.

"Você é capaz de mentir até através de auras. Enganou-me assim uma vez, não enganará duas".

"Oh, por Aton, Dante, eu só quero que...".

"Poupe suas palavras, eu agora entendi que você foi mais um dos lacaios do meu irmão. Você já fez a sua escolha. Fique com ele, divida-o com aquela megera chamada Lilith e bom proveito. Vocês são todos da mesma laia".

Os olhos de Dharr lacrimejaram. Estava merecendo todo aquele desprezo, não estava? Não fora ele que entregara Dante aos demônios sem medir as conseqüências por causa de uma vingança tola? Oh, agora sentia na própria pele como era amargo o sabor de ser vingativo...

"Dante... Você é a minha querida Nefretiri! Não percebe que...".

Os olhos de Dante ficaram subitamente rubros, como se fossem feitos de fogo. Era a ira do demônio falando mais alto.

"Cale a sua maldita boca ou não respondo por mim, seu calhorda! Eu não quero saber o que eu fui nas minhas encarnações anteriores. Me nego a me imaginar uma fêmea tola e fraca, a mercê dos caprichos dos homens. Agora eu sou um de vocês. Um homem! E nunca mais vou entregar o meu coração a nada, ou a ninguém... Se um dia fui Nefretiri, você deve ter virado as costas para ela, como virou para mim".

Aquilo doeu demais... Ouvir aquilo de Dante era mesmo uma dor pungente...

Dharr estremeceu. Não esperava que Dante o carregasse no colo e lhe desse boas vindas, não é? Oh, sim, sim, era isso mesmo que desejava, de todo o seu coração...

"Dante...".

Dharr puxou o medalhão que fora da mãe de Dante...

"O próprio Sparda me tirou das dimensões infernais, e me disse que era para lhe entregar isso. Pediu que eu fosse paciente, e que cuidasse de você".

Dante fazia o humanamente possível para conter sua ira e não assumir sua forma demoníaca ali mesmo. Que atrevido! Arrancou o medalhão com força da mão do sacerdote de Aton:

"Usar meu pai para suas novas mentiras, Dharr, mostre mesmo do que você é capaz!".

Freddye e Hanna e Paul se colocaram ao lado de Dante...

"O boiolinha esquisito ta te incomodando, é?". Paul se aproximou mais.

"Quer que a gente o coloque pra fora?". Questionou Freddye

Dante balançou a cabeça... Como eram ingênuos, os seus amigos... Dharr poderia acabar com todo o quarteirão com um único piscar de olhos...

"Não, galera, o cara é... Um repórter amigo meu. Mas já está de saída".

Dharr suspirou... Paciência. Quem semeia vento, colhe tempestade. Não seria agora que conseguiria o perdão de Dharr, mas, ah, não iria desistir disso, de jeito nenhum...

"Tudo bem... Mas a gente volta a se encontrar outro dia...".

Dante apanhou um copo de cerveja e abotoou um sorriso cínico. Por dentro, porém, sentia-se arrasado.

"Não duvido. Mas acredite. Para mim, vai ser um total desprazer... Me encontrar com as cobras de Cleópatra seria algo mais agradável".

O coração de Dharr se apertou. Merecia tudo que estava ouvindo...

"Até outra hora, Dante...".

Com o mesmo estado de espírito melancólico de Dante, Dharr saiu da boate.

Precisava achar um jeito de ficar próximo de seu amor. Sabia que ele, sem a proteção de Anúbis e com Virgil novamente na terra como um demo-humano, estava em desvantagem... O problema era...

Como fazer Dante confiar nele novamente?

**Continua... **

**

* * *

**

**ATENÇÃO**: Capítulo Reeditado 27.06.2006.

Agradeço aos comentários...

Dúvidas, críticas e sugestões... **_Submit Reviews - Go! _****  
**Responderei a todos

_Beijos  
**Jade Toreador**_


	6. Chapter 6

**O Despertar Do Sol **  
**Genero: **Yaoi  
**Personagem principal: **Dante De Sparda  
**Autores: **Jade Toreador/ Scarlet Toreador  
**Status: **Incompleto

**Sumário: **_Em sua busca por vingança, Dharr se envolve com Dante de Sparda, um demônio metade humano que detém não somente uma força imensa, mas também as rédeas de seu destino. Vingança, ódio, desejo e amor se misturam nessa história._

**ATENÇÃO:  
**_O capítulo 5 foi reeditado em trechos necessários para o melhor entendimento da história a partir deste capítulo. Aconselho a você leitor, reler o capítulo anterior para não acabar se questionando sobre alguns detalhes._

-

* * *

**O Despertar Do Sol**

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

-

**oOo**

Foi o seu olfato apurado que o acordou! Os cheiros se misturavam. Almíscar... Benjoim talvez... Alfazema... Não! Esses eram os odores do sonho, o ar real fedia ao seu redor, respirou fundo e uma dor aguda acometeu seu peito... Outra vez aqueles sonhos estranhos. Será que estava outra vez no necrotério, por isso o cheiro ruim? Abriu os olhos e só então percebeu o que cheira mal, e que ao seu lado estava agachado um velho barbado e suas roupas fediam a urina e fezes. Instintivamente chutou o velho para longe que gritou imprecações...

"Além de deitar no meu lugar ainda me bate!".

Anúbis percebeu que tinha que fazer força para entender a língua do velho, mas que captava facilmente suas idéias... Então assim como um sonho àquela sensação foi diminuindo, o cheiro adocicado do sinhô também e ele sentiu um frio enorme e o peso de sua bexiga cheia. A confusão em sua mente aumentava a medida que aumentava seu frio e seu estomago começava a roncar, o velho continuava a resmungar Anúbis então levantou-se daquele chão imundo e pegou um pedaço de cobertor não muito sujo que estava ali por perto... Não se lembrava de como tinha ido parara naquele beco, recordava mal a hora que acordara naquele necrotério e mais nada...

"Ei seu filha da puta me devolve meu cobertor!".

O velho avançou para cima dele, mas Anúbis o jogou para longe num empurrão, o velho bateu a cabeça na parede e desmaiou, o Deus Chacal não esperou para ver se ele estava bem ou não, cobriu-se com cobertor... Fedia, teve vontade de vomitar, mas ainda assim era melhor do que o frio que lhe corroia a alma. Urinou junto ao muro e por instante teve a impressão de que nunca fizera aquilo... Verificou se a arma que roubara do segurança ainda estava com ele, sim, estava... Forçou a mente em busca de algo... Nada! Saiu andando...

Os brilhos das luzes pareciam fortes demais para seus olhos. Luminosos e outdoors eram coloridos demais. De repente a multidão apressada que saiu de uma escadaria que vinha do fundo da terra o assustou, ele gritou, mas ninguém prestou atenção nele, era apenas mais um louco perdido na cidade grande. Um pânico súbito o atacou e ele encostou a parede mais próxima, seu coração batia acelerado...

"Uma escada que brotava do chão... E uma multidão saindo de dentro dele!".

"Isso é o inferno...".

Definitivamente, agora sabia: o inferno era aquele lugar chamado Terra...

Uma risada suave o afastou de seus pensamentos... Virou em direção ao som e seus olhos se fixaram na moça ao seu lado. Seus lábios excessivamente vermelhos pareciam morangos silvestres... Ela riu...

"Nunca vi uma definição tão boa para o metrô nesse horário... Parece mesmo um inferno não é!".

Ela chegou mais perto dele...

"Hum seus olhos são lindos sabia, por cinqüenta prata faço você visitar o céu e o inferno ao mesmo tempo".

Ela cheirava bem, tinha longos cabelos negros que batiam em seus quadris, o rosto era pequeno, olhos grandes a boca perfeita... Com o rosto excessivamente maquiado parecia uma boneca. De repente ele se pegou pensando se ela não sentia frio com aquela roupa curtíssima que usava e a blusa decotada...

"Quer meu cobertor! Está frio...?".

Ela riu...

"Cara isso fede! Mas você é um cavalheiro! Um cavalheiro cuja capa é um cobertor fedido!".

"O que são cinqüenta pratas?".

"Você veio de Marte?".

"Você disse que me levava ao Céu e ao Inferno por cinqüenta pratas!".

Ela riu, e seu riso foi cristalino...

"Era só o que me faltava, um maluco numa noite fodida e sem cliente como essa! Qual seu nome?".

"Eu... não sei!".

"De onde está vindo!".

Ele deu de ombros, ia dizer o quê, que tinha acordado ao lado de um bando de mortos?

"Não sei... Acho que... Acordei há pouco num beco, e...".

"Deve ter sido pego por algum gaiato por ai! Nessa redondeza só tem gente da pesada, não devia dar mole... Você tem aparência de gente fina, alguém aprontou com você... Hum... você até que é bem bonito, sabia?".

"Bonito...".

A imagem de alguém com cabelos claros, quase brancos invadiu a mente de Anúbis...

"Venha, Wolf, vou fazer minha boa ação de hoje!".

"Do que me chamou?".

"Wolf, por causa de seus olhos, eles me lembram os olhos de um lobo que tinha na fazenda de meu pai quando eu era muito pequena... Mas isso é outra historia, venha comigo pro meu cantinho, ai você pode tomar um banho e comer alguma coisa... Que não seja eu é claro já que não tem dinheiro...".

"Cantinho...".

"Cara vamos embora logo se quiser, já está me irritando repetindo sempre o que eu falo, vai querer vir comigo ou não?".

"Vou!".

"Ótimo, então venha, depois de descansar e comer, você vai conseguir achar um jeito de me pagar até bem mais do que cinqüenta pratas... Você é mesmo muito bonito...".

A prostituta começou a caminha em direção as escadas do metrô. Anúbis, ou Wolf, como ela o chamava, ficou tenso...

"Você quer que eu entre num buraco para dentro da terra?".

Ela riu de novo...

"Cara, você deve ter feito uma viagem e tanto, seu miolo ta mais cozido do que aquele roqueiro Ozzy. Venha logo!".

Ele obedeceu. Não tinha mesmo outra alternativa. Mas sua tensão aumentava a medida em que via aquele formigueiro humano se deslocar desordenadamente no subsolo. A sua situação emocional piorou ainda mais quando ele viu um imenso 'lagarto de metal' passar furiosamente pelo buraco, com luzes sinistras e som aterradores... As pessoas entravam e saiam das entranhas do monstro!

"Por Aton, o que é isso?".

Suava frio. Encostou-se na parede do metro pensando um jeito de se defender ou atacar aquela imensa estrutura metálica. Mas subitamente o horrendo monstro fechou os poros da sua pele metálica e partiu, carregando as pessoas consigo! A moça olhou para ele impaciente...

"Me fez perder o trem! Oras, venha, vamos andando, então! Você é mesmo muito doido... Mas se eu estragar os meus saltos, da minha bota, por sua causa, você vai ter que me dar outra! Você vai me dar um par novinho! E é de griffe!".

Ela o empurrou de novo para fora da estação de metrô e novamente no frio da madrugada os atingiu em cheio. Eles foram caminhando...

Anúbis estava se sentindo um garotinho perdido em um pesadelo que não iria passar nunca mais...

**oOo**

No dia seguinte à sua apresentação na boate, Dante acordou melancólico. Sentia-se fisicamente revigorado, mas tinha um gosto amargo na boca. E sabia que não era por causa da bílis provocada pelo excesso de bebida, mas sim, por causa de seu amor por Dharr. Isso tinha que passar... E o pior de tudo... É que ele, Dante, jurara ser o protetor do sacerdote, durante o ritual sagrado.

Sabia que não teria como se furtar de ver Dharr novamente... Desonrar sua jura seria algo vergonhoso para um filho de Sparda!

O seu celular tocou. Ele atendeu. Ficou lívido quando reconheceu a voz grave e macia.

"Dante, sou eu".

"Já não lhe disse tudo ontem, egípcio? Não quero falar com você mais...".

"Mais sacerdotes meus foram assassinado por demônios...".

Dante estremeceu. Sabia o que isso significava. Tinha que ir proteger Dharr. Era seu dever e sua função. Pelo jeito, Lilith, Virgil e a corja que os seguiam não iriam desistir de fazer da Terra um quintal particular das dimensões infernais...

"Tudo bem... Eu estou indo para ai".

**oOo **

Dante examinou a cena do crime atentamente. Os corpos haviam sido mutilados num ritual cabalístico, que o pai dele, Sparda, havia lhe ensinado como sendo uma perigosa evocação apocalíptica.

Pelos deuses! Então...

Se fosse humano de todo, Dante teria ficado pálido pela revelação que seus pensamentos lhe trouxeram.

O APOCALIPSE! Seria isso então, o Fim dos Tempos? Seria o fim dos tempos humanos e o início de uma era demoníaca da Terra?

Olhou sério para Dharr que, sem suas roupas cerimoniais, apenas de jeans camiseta, parecia tão somente um lindo universitário.

"Você está me escondendo algo. E algo tremendamente perigoso".

"Eu não...".

"Se não me contar exatamente as funções desses sacerdotes, eu simplesmente vou me embora e esqueço esse assunto".

Dharr passou as mãos pelo cabelo, aflito...

"Os selos apocalípticos...".

Agora sim, o sangue humano de Dante fez ele empalidecer de verdade. ENTÃO ELE ESTAVA CERTO!

Dharr continuou:

Eu, o sacerdote de Aton, cuido da evocação cabalística dos selos do Juízo Final.. Esses selos são poderes de elementais que, unidos, podem abrir totalmente as dimensões entre a Terra e o mundo dos demônios...

Dante estava mesmo assombrado. O Armagedon! Então era isso que Lilith e Virgil planejavam atingir!

"Você sabe, as escrituras sagradas do Apocalipse retratam uma linguagem metafórica. Cada cavaleiro, cada selo, representam um conjunto de fatos que vão culminar com a abertura irrestrita do portal dos infernos... Demônios e anjos travarão NA TERRA uma luta final e milhões de humanos perecerão nessa jihad para surgir uma nova realidade cósmica. Esse novo sacerdote assassinado... Era um dos guardiões da energia elemental... Um dos selos... O selo de Sparda não é o único. E a abertura de todos os portais unidos podem desencadear a vinda dos demônios e anjos para a terra definitivamente".

Dante empalideceu... Por isso estavam acontecendo tantas guerras, fome, peste, terremotos, tsunamis... Um dos selos havia sido rompidos... Os elementos energéticos que seguram as dimensões infernais e terrestres separadas estavam começando a mudar...

"Precisamos encontrar Anúbis, Dharr, e alertar Hades".

"Oras, Dante, será que Hades não está pactuando com tudo isso? Ele seria um dos que mais ganhariam se a espécie da carne, como chamamos os homens, fosse eternamente dizimada e ordem dos demônios ganhasse definitivamente a Terra".

"Não creio, não é apenas a Terra, o planeta, que está em jogo, mas se o Armagedon ocorrer, a ordem binária do bem e do mal ficará abalada. O ciclo de encarnações pararia e as almas condenadas fariam um grande exército, que poderia inclusive, destruir não somente os anjos, mas os demônios também. Você sabe, os demônios são uma ordem karmática superior aos danados sem salvação. Esses sim, são os reais vilões que no Armagedon podem sublevar a ordem cósmica. Anjos e demônios são facetas da mesma moeda, são capazes de evoluir e de aprender o valor do bem. Agora, os que juraram mal eterno, esses sim são o perigo real, os que vão herdar a Terra se o Armagedon acontecer".

Dharr suspirou. Era verdade! Esse era o destino que ele, como sacerdote do Deus Aton, tinha que evitar a qualquer custo.

"E o que vamos fazer agora?".

"Você é o catalisador de todos os selos, o representante de Aton na Terra, não é? O que pode abrir todos, de uma só vez, se assim o desejar".

Dharr suspirou, agoniado. Nefretiri, sua amada, havia sido assassinada sem saber a verdade, mas agora, séculos depois, encarnada como Dante, o guerreiro, ela finalmente descobrira tudo que se referia ao destino dele, Dharr.

"Sim, eu sou a união dos selos, o ultimo portal. A minha morte acontecerá no dia do Armagedon, nem um segundo antes. Por isso... - Havia lágrimas nos olhos lindos de Dharr agora. - Não posso morrer como um mortal, não posso ter paz... A minha morte somente poderá acontecer no dia do Juízo Final...".

Os lábios de Dante estremeceram.Oh, deuses, que peso para uma única alma, aquela responsabilidade toda! Por isso Dharr vagava eternamente, como uma luz solitária na escuridão...

Esquecendo se um pouco as mágoas, Dante acariciou o rosto de Dharr suavemente.

"Eu vou proteger você...".

Dharr beijou a mão amada. As lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto moreno.

"Oh, eu preciso do seu perdão mais do que minha vida...".

Subitamente, lembranças de antigos ensinamentos que seu pai, o demônio Sparda, lhe dera, quando ainda habitava entre os homens, atingiu-o como um raio terrível...

Dante estava arrasado. Não podia amar Dharr! Ele era inatingível!

Sim, agora, percebia a verdade...

O último selo apocalíptico, o que traria o Armagedon, era a morte DO DEUS ENTRE DEUSES. Seu pai Sparda havia lhe contado isso.

Dharr não sabia disso, mas ele não era um simples sacerdote de Aton.

ERA O PRÓPRIO ATON ENCARNADO. Quando Dharr evocava o deus, na verdade, projetava uma parte do seu próprio ego e poderes, sem ter consciência disso!

O DEUS ATON ENCARNARA COMO O FARAÓ AKENATON, para contar aos homens a sua verdade. Foi por isso que Akenaton não desencarnou, quando os sacerdotes politeístas o assassinaram. Ele era mais do que um imortal.

ELE ERA O PRÓPRIO DEUS DA LUZ.

O GERADOR DA VIDA.

O Deus Supremo Aton, ao encarnar como o faraó Akenaton, que perpetuara sua vida mortal com o nome de DHARR, deixara as almas livres para escolher entre bem e o mal! E permitira que o ciclo de encarnações continuasse sob a lei do Livre Arbítrio. Por causa disso, não havia uma ordem clara no universo entre luz e trevas, porque o deus deixara as almas livres para escolher seu próprio destino, se aprisionando voluntariamente nas dimensões terrestres.

O DIA DO JUÍZO FINAL ACONTECERIA NO INSTANTE EM QUE DARH MORRESSE!

Oh, céus, que desgraça a sua! A encarnação de Aton como o faraó que se imortalizara com o nome de DHARR era um disfarce da GRANDE VERDADE.

DHARR... O DEUS SUPREMO.

Céus... AMAVA O DEUS DOS DEUSES...

"Dante, você está chorando!".

"Você não se lembra de nada, não é? Realmente não sabe quem você era antes da sua encarnação como Akenaton...".

"Do que você está falando? Do que eu devo me lembrar?".

Abraçaram-se, com força. Porque entre todas as criaturas do universo, tivera que se apaixonar justo pelo DEUS SUPREMO?

"Dante... Você está me assustando!".

Dharr estava mesmo assustado. Porque as lágrimas escorriam livres pelo rosto amado?

Implorou:

"Por favor, diga que me perdoa...".

Dante riu. Um riso que era pura amargura. Quem era ele para não perdoar O PRÓPRIO DEUS?

"Eu o perdôo, meu amor...".

Dharr soltou um grito de alegria, mas a dor que viu nos olhos de Dante fez o seu sorriso morrer...

"Nós... Nós dois...".

"Não, Dharr, eu não posso ficar com você e tocar você... Nunca mais".

Os olhos de Dharr eram pura desolação.

"Do que você está falando?".

Dante suspirou. Não podia falar a verdade e contar ao seu amado que ele era a encarnação de ATON, e não apenas de um antigo faraó. O deus supremo mergulhara voluntariamente na inconsciência do seu ego. Ele, Dante, um demônio, não podia mudar a vontade de deus, podia? Pior ainda... Quem era ele para usar o corpo do deus vivo?

"Não vamos mais nos tocar como fizemos no ritual sagrado. Não podemos".

Dharr estava quase histérico agora.

"Ficou louco? EU PRECISO DE VOCÊ".

"Não, Dharr, a humanidade é que precisa de você. E eu... Eu não sou digno de tocá-lo".

Dharr estava aturdido.

"Mas que estória absurda é essa? Qualquer vagabundo de bar pode me tocar! Você é que não me quer mais!".

Dante suspirou. Era melhor assim...

"Isso mesmo, não o quero".

"Mas você disse que me perdoava!".

Oh, ele era mesmo um desgraçado.

"Eu menti".

"Não me ama mais?".

"Não amo".

"Agora sim, você mente".

Dante suspirou.

"Venha, vamos...".

"Eu não vou a lugar algum enquanto você não me beijar".

"Já disse, meu senhor, isso não deve acontecer mais. Não há lugar no seu mundo para mim. Nunca houve, agora eu compreendo. Eu devo ser apenas o seu protetor. E mais nada".

Dharr estava quase em pânico. Por que Dante falava assim?

Nesse instante, chegaram ao local outros sacerdotes e Dharr foi obrigado a dar atenção a eles.

Dharr estava agoniado, sussurrou para o gigante de cabelos brancos:

"Não vou desistir de você".

"Temos que pensar no Universo agora, não em nós".

"Estou farto de pensar no universo, quero pensar um pouco em mim!".

Dante não sabia se ria ou se chorava. O que diria Dharr se soubesse que ele era o criador de todo o universo?

"Estou lá fora, de vigília. Converse com seus homens".

E sem esperar pela resposta, Dante assumiu sua forma demoníaca e voou para o telhado da casa, de onde poderia sentir qualquer ameaça que pudesse aparecer, enquanto os sacerdotes conversavam.

**oOo **

Estavam agora numa kitinette decrépita, num dos bairros mais decadentes e perigosos da cidade...

"Wolf, não é possível! Você não sabia sequer usar a descarga e o chuveiro! Agora fica olhando para latinha de cerveja como um alucinado. Nem no filme onde o Tarzan chegava em Nova York eu vi um cara tão alienado. De que mundo é você?".

Suzi era o nome de guerra da garota, o que ela usava com os clientes, seu nome verdadeiro, Suzette. Ela não parava de falar e falar, mas apenas algumas palavras haviam tocado o coração de Anúbis... '_De que mundo é você?'. _

Inferno. Umbral. Passagem entre vivos e mortos.

Claro. Só podia ser mesmo um louco. Suzi tinha razão. Prestou atenção no jeito que a moça fazia para abrir a latinha de cerveja e fez igual. O que tinha de fazer, era disfarçar para a prostituta amigável não perceber que ele tinha surtos psicóticos ou iria de novo parar na rua, no meio da sujeira e mendigos...

"Desculpe, eu... Estou apenas cansado".

Anúbis era, como deus, a sedução em pessoa. Como homem, não poderia ser diferente. Seu sorriso foi tão envolvente e singelo que a garota abrandou sua ira. Ela sorriu-lhe de volta:

"Oh, você deve curtir as pedrinhas de Ice, aquela nova droga que rola no Hawai e também por aqui. Cara, cuidado, eu li numa revista, no salão da minha cabeleireira, que ela dá perda de memória e surtos psicóticos, além de foder a gente inteirinho. Tem o efeito de cocaína com êxtase porque é uma porcaria de mistura de acetona anfetamina e outros lixos. Pode durar até dez horas. Você deve estar com a bicha no corpo".

Anúbis não entendeu. Perguntou com a inocência de uma criança:

"E por que eu iria colocar no meu corpo algo que o destrói?".

Susi riu...

"Se todos tivessem o bom senso de fazer essa sua pergunta, os traficantes do pedaço morreriam de fome. Agora escuta, eu não quero nóia aqui dentro, sacou, se for mesmo um viciado, cai fora".

Anúbis negou. Fosse o que fosse ser viciado, não soava uma boa coisa nos ouvidos da humana. Era melhor fazer um exagerado não com a cabeça.

"Ótimo, agora, tome, pegue esse trocado aqui e vá até lá na esquina, na loja de conveniências, comprar uns pãezinhos pra gente comer enquanto eu tomo um banho decente. Se me roubar e fugir com o dinheiro, azar o seu. Porque vai perder o rango mais pra frente. Não sou experte em culinária, mas curto fazer a minha comidinha. Meus irmãos dizem que eu faço muito bem. Isso mesmo, tenho irmãos, um deles toma conta de todo o quarteirão pras meninas que ficam por aqui. Por isso, já sabe, se fugir com a grana, ele vai atrás de você... E te capa. Aiiiii, não, um homem lindo desses sem arma... Volta,viu, desmiolado, surtando como você está vai acabar debaixo de algum carro. E só pra comprar os pães e voltar, até meu gato, que tem o cérebro do tamanho de um caroço de azeitona, sabe fazer isso".

Anúbis olhou para ela como se ela falasse mesmo uma grande bobagem. E para onde ele iria, se fugisse? Não sabia quem era, não tinha lembranças de nada, e, bem, não tinha ainda idéia de como sobreviver num mundo daquele.

Perguntou, de repente:

"Por que está me ajudando?".

"Não estou te ajudando. Estou aplicando um capital, você vai faturar hoje à noite e repartir a grana comigo. Vai fazer sucesso aqui no pedaço".

Os olhos claros de Anúbis pareciam dois lagos profundos e confusos.

"Oras, e o que é que eu posso fazer para conseguir dinheiro?".

Ela gargalhou.

"Ok, vou fazer o seu joguinho e explicar para você, como se você não soubesse. É ISSO que você vai fazer hoje a noite, com os clientes que eu vou te arrumar, para me pagar um aluguel e a comida que te dou, meu adorável debilzinho...".

Ela fez uma das suas mãos ficar num formato de um 'ó' e com a outra, fez o indicador entrar e sair ritmicamente do buraco que seus dedos formavam.

Anúbis corou até a raiz dos cabelos. Até deuses banidos e desmemoriados sabiam EXATAMENTE o que aquilo queria dizer.

**CONTINUA... **

**

* * *

**

E ai, estão gostando? Querem dar palpites no que vai rolar? Ok, ok, eu adoro receber palpites (e dá-los mais ainda, eh,eh,eh)

É só me procurar no: jade (underline) toreador (arroba) hotmail (ponto) com

**_Bjus_** _a todos _

**_JADE, Toreador Vampire_**


End file.
